Sight and Sound
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: Aster cares for Sasuke like a little brother and is head over heels for Itachi. Her one dream is to find happiness, but that can only happen when she in reunited with both Uchiha brothers. What a horrible mess.. R&R, please! ItachiXOC
1. Nightmares

This isn't a new fic.. Just reposting!

* * *

Sight and Sound

Prologue

I remembered running through the trees. The blood spattered on my skin burned and I could feel it etching trails down my arms, face, and chest. This wasn't the first time I had run this path, from the same place to a familiar destination. My reasons for doing so were disturbingly similar, but somehow completely different. I was weak and I couldn't escape that fact. No matter how fast I ran, eventually it would catch me. I realized that I was in the village now, and I was screaming. It was odd to be so detached from myself. I felt my body collapse. I wanted so badly to run forever and never look back, but I was too weak to go on. I lay on the ground, feeling foreign and separate from the world. I was alone now. Completely alone. I had no family or friends. That past life was at an end. For the second time, as people emerged from their homes, I fell unconscious on the pavement, covered in the blood of loved ones.

Chapter One: Nightmares

Aster awoke from the nightmare, sweating and breathing hard. It was so real, too real. But no matter how she denied it, it wasn't just realistic, it had happened. She had left Konoha to escape these memories, but they had followed her to the Mist Village. She had trained hard here, and at only sixteen was a jonin. Considering she had come at age eleven, it had taken her only five short years to become such a high rank.

She had come here also to get a new start on her training. She had to find him. She had told him that she wouldn't let him leave her alone a third time. The dream told her that her time in this village was done.

She dressed as quickly a humanly possible, all the while, being reminded of her mission. She had two reasons to leave now. First she had to find _him_; second, she couldn't let her brother's death go unavenged. Surely when she found him, he could aid her, and train her for the coming battle.

She was still not trusted by the villagers, so she would have to be sneaky about her escape. Any ninja that left a village with permission from their kage, was considered rogue. They had no idea that she a rogue from Konoha, but they could sense the oddities about her.

She walked out the front door, hands clasped behind her back, and head upturned. Greedily she breathed in the fresh morning air. She walked with malice. Not because she wanted to hurt anyone, but as a front to discourage any hostility from the locals.

The Mist Village had been poor since Gato had come, but Kakashi had changed that. She had caught wind of the fact that Sasuke Uchiha was under the guidance of the copy ninja. She felt sure that Sasuke would make Kakashi proud. After all, back so long ago, he had been like her little brother too.

This again reminded her of her reason for leaving this village also. If Kakashi was in charge of Sasuke, maybe he knew something about _him_. Even thinking his name had almost become taboo. Each day without him was painful, and it hurt her more to think of what was lost.

It was obvious that she couldn't just walk up to him and ask away. But the fact that no one knew who she was, made the 'interrogation' much easier.

As if called on que, Kakashi Hatake appeared around the corner. She stood shocked, she had no idea how to approach Kakashi. Her mind was racing, and she was almost shaking with anticipation. Trying to gather herself and focus calmly on the situation at hand, the whispering voices of the two villagers behind her became apparent.

"Hey! Did you see her?" the husky voice hissed.

"Who?" the smoother one inquired.

"That girl!" the husky one exclaimed disbelievingly at his friend's idiocy.

"The new jonin girl?" the smooth voice said, unphased.

"Yeah! There she is!" the husky one cried, his voice rising in volume.

"Stop acting like she's important. She's a foreigner, we don't even know where from. Someone like her doesn't deserve to be ninja, let alone a jonin," the smooth voiced man lectured his friend.

Aster turned swiftly and met their eyes. She glared at them, holding them in silence with her gaze. The man who owned the husky voice narrowed his eyes at her, and then pulled his friend alongside him as he walked away.

Truth be told, she was not looking forward to her encounter with Kakashi. She had not forgotten why she had been unable to follow him that night. Kakashi was responsible from her presence here, and part of her suffering.

Frustrated, she closed her eyes and treaded heavily onward. Kakashi had watched her silent exchange with the two villagers, and she somehow was familiar to him. He tried to warn her as she walked blindly toward the sign in front of a bookshop. Aster was too absorbed in her own worries and did not hear him. Puzzled, Kakashi stared as she walked headfirst into the sign.

She fell backwards, sprawled on the ground. Kakashi, concerned, jogged over to her. Aster opened her eyes to see a piece of one her nightmares staring back.

Her heart beat faster with anger, but her face gave no outward signs. Kakashi extended a hand to her. She took it hesitantly.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi looked down at her, not knowing who he had come across.

"I-I'm fine," Aster replied, stuttering. _I'll be alright as soon as you're gone!_ The thought echoed in her mind.

"May, I ask you name?" Kakashi asked, still trying to place her face.

"I'm not anyone important," She said skillfully dodging the question. "I recognize you though. Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja. You and your team of genin saved this village and completed the bridge."

Kakashi nodded.

"Sasuke Uchiha is one the genin under you right?" Aster asked suddenly.

"Um, yes. Do you know him?" Kakashi looked surprised.

"Kind of," She said. That was a lie. She was like a sister to him once, in what now seemed like a past life. "I heard of the Uchiha tragedy, and ever since then, I have felt a kind of sympathy for him," She looked away. "I know what it's like to be alone at such a young age."

"I see.." Kakashi eyed her skeptically.

"I heard about the two rogue ninja. What fates did they meet?" Aster inquired, for once being honest with her thoughts.

"Both were killed in the heat of battle." Kakashi said soberly.

"What of the boy, Haku? How did he die?" Aster chocked on the last word. He was a distant relative on her father's side. The kekkai genkai that had tormented Haku ran through her blood to a certain degree.

Kakashi sighed and looked to the ground, preparing to give the bad news. "The boy jumped in the way of a blow that should have killed Zabuza."

Aster gasped and held her breath. Her whole clan was better as the helper nin. They all lived to serve and die. But Haku dieing for Zabuza was a waste. She was sickened by the possibility that her fate could end up being similar. "Who threw the strike?" her voice shook, but she had to know.

Kakashi looked at her long and hard,"Me." He saw the horrified look on her face. "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't just a simple attack that killed him. He was strong enough that I had to use the chidori."

"Thank you," was the only answer Aster could manage. He had destroyed her only chance to live somewhat happily, and killed her last relative. The whole blood line was gone now. Only she remained no family, even on the distance branches. The wars in the Mist Village had targeted clans with kekkai genkais likes hers. Only her family of five and Haku had escaped. All had now passed, leaving sixteen year-old Aster alone.

She turned away without another word. Kakashi watched her walk away. She was somehow so familiar, but how he did not know.

The village wasn't crowded but she managed to disappear behind a small group of people. She ran and hid around the back of a building.

Anger and hate bore a hole through her as she slid down the side of the stucco. She could feel it getting the better of her, but she couldn't let that happen. The memories ran through her blood, and she desperately wanted to make Kakashi suffer. Struggling for self control, she watched the people on the main street, loathing them for their small sufferings and prevailing happiness.

Then she saw Kakashi again. She slammed herself to the wall. Aster could no longer stand the sight of him. But against her better judgment, she peered back around the corner. As she watched him like a vulture, he entered the building. All control and sense was lost to her. The dreams had told that something was going to happen today, this was it.

Without any further delay, Aster snuck into the building after Kakashi, never reading the sign above. If she would have been level-headed, she would have known it was the Mizukage's mansion, she would have read the sign. But then her life would have not ever been changed.

* * *

Review me!! 


	2. Leaving Again

Yep.. This.. again.

* * *

Chapter Two: Leaving Again

It was raining, Aster sat at the three graves. She stared hard at the first, wishing that these were the people Konoha had refused to give a memorial. There was only person here she mourned for. Even in the pounding rain, she could not tear her self away. She began to cry and clenched her fists as she thought of the fourth grave that should be here, but wasn't. If it wasn't for what he had said, she would have run away long ago. But now things were getting unbearable. Aster knew she would give in and leave soon. The touch on her shoulder was gentle, but firm. Aster turned to see Itachi standing behind her in the rain, also without any kind of umbrella. Embarrassed, she looked away to dry her eyes. He said nothing to her. Words were trivial and meaningless here at this point.

* * *

She followed Kakashi at a safe distance. It amazed her that he hadn't caught her yet. She wondered if she had really grown that much after running away from Konoha.

She didn't have to follow him long until he entered a room. She waited patiently, to make sure no one was going to leave the room. It struck her as slightly odd that no one was in the hallways, but she never questioned it.

Aster moved to the door and pressed her ear to the wall. She could barely hear, but she made out Kakashi's voice saying-"Mizukage"- in a hushed voice.

Even with the room's occupant's voices lowered, Aster could still hear some of what was said. She crouched outside the door, listening intently. The words wear muffled beyond recognition, but suddenly two words stood out, painfully clear. Kakashi's voice drifted to her with the sounds of 'Itachi' and 'Konoha.'

Her stomach lurched at the name of the Leaf Village, but she was suddenly filled with purpose. She dashed madly down the hall.

The Mist Village anbu in the room flung the door as they heard Aster running down the hall. The almost gave way to chase, but the Mizukage stopped them. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt he should let her go.

Aster ran, pushing aside the villagers and diving wildly out of the way of passing vendors. People cried angrily as she dashed by, but she was oblivious to them all.

The name of him had always been Itachi Uchiha. She had been searching for him without knowing it for the last five years. That was what the dream had really been about. Now she felt that she knew her purpose. All the training and lies had come to this. She was going back to Konoha.

The world was spinning, but she couldn't stop. She got only so far before her legs buckled, despite her efforts. She could barely breathe, and her body ached to no end already. She kneeled on the ground, unable to stand.

She looked up at the patch of sky showing through the canopy. She felt the warmth of tears in her eyes. _Can I go no farther? Am I really this weak?_ She had hoped to have left these thoughts behind in Konoha. But it seemed that even heading in the general direction of the village brought them back.

Eventually, the strength began to come back into her legs. Impatient and anxious, she stood shakily. She had no idea how long he might linger in their home village, but she couldn't let him leave before she caught him. No longer would she be left behind.

Surely she was strong enough to keep up with him now. But now she doubted herself after stumbling. How much had she really grown? The question haunted her. Frightened, she ignored it and continued on. Her weak legs carried her slowly. It was already her second day gone again, and she hadn't even reached a rest stop village.

Finally, she came to a large market city. People stared from the corners of their eyes as she walked by. She could hardly stand, and looked beaten. Aster felt detached from her own body as she finally entered a hotel.

The woman behind the desk stared at her,"Would you like a room?" She asked, suspicious of the way Aster looked.

"Um, y-yes..." she stuttered. Fatigue was taking its toll. She tried in vain to stand on her own, but was forced to lean on the receptionist's desk. Suddenly the world began to spin. Vaguely she saw a man with long white hair and a boy with blonde hair rush to catch her as she fell.

Aster clattered to floor before either could catch her. Her breathing was shallow, it was clear to the man looking down at her that she needed rest.

"Should I call someone?" the receptionist asked, panic-stricken.

"Can you book a room for her? She just needs to rest, "the man said calmly. "I'll pay for it," he added with a slight smile.

The blonde boy looked at him surprised, mean while the woman booked the room. Confused the woman watched Jiriaya carry Aster to her room, with Naruto following, befuddled by the turn of events.

Aster awoke gazing at the beige ceiling of the hotel room. Her body ached and her stomach recoiled in pain as she forced herself up into a sitting position. She could only remember Itachi as she sat up, but slowly other things came to her.

Then she remembered her headband. She had not been wearing it, but it might come in handy later. The pain did not subside, especially in her stomach. Aster had not eaten in days. She had left in hurry without anything but the clothes on her back.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Aster called, but was surprised when she heard her frail, raspy voice.

They did not hear and knocked again. It was clear now that her voice would not be heard, so she resolved to open the door herself. Shakily, she forced her legs to support her. They seemed weaker than before she had passed out. It was only mere steps before she collapsed to the floor, unable to force her legs to continue.

Her fall was loud and Jiriaya and Naruto heard it through the door. Naruto looked up at his sensei in distress as he knocked the door open.

They stood shocked to see Aster. She was kneeling on the floor, panting with exertion. Naruto dashed to her side, taking her arm. He tried in vain to help her up. She was barely off the ground, legs trembling.

"Naruto, stop!" Jiriaya cried as he saw her body begin to give way. But he was too late in warning. Aster fell again, sprawled face-first onto the ground. Naruto knelt beside her, shocked. Tears were welling in her eyes as she cursed her every weakness.

"Are you okay?!" Naruto asked, frightened by her inability to stand.

"I'm fine!" she snapped. It disgusted her to be dependant on them.

"No you're not," Jiriaya said, sure of himself. "But you will be after you've had some rest."

Aster stared at him surprised that he wasn't angry at her for being ungrateful for his kindness. Then, humbled by it, she nodded meekly. Her stomach growled loud enough for them all to hear, and she involuntarily crumpled in pain.

"And maybe some food," he added, laughing a little.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Naruto cried enthusiastically, causing Aster to jump a little.

"I'll go get us something. Naruto stay here with our new friend."

As Naruto whined, Aster watched them, yet again surprised. She hadn't even told them her name, and they were taking care of her.

Jiriaya ignored Naruto and left, shutting the door on Naruto's nose. Aster laughed a little. Naruto turned, almost angry, but it disappeared when he saw her face.

"Forgot I was here?" she jested.

"You speak?!" Naruto exclaimed.

She scowled at him," Of course I do!"

"So.. Who're you?" he asked.

Thrown off by his frankness, she answered, "I'm Aster. Who are you? And while we're at it, where are you from?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he called, unnecessarily loud. "I'm from Konoha. And one day I'll be Hokage!"

Her eyes narrowed at this, she hated the third Hokage of the Leaf Village. But she quickly resumed her smile. He was only a boy. What did he know of the things the Hokage really did?

"We get it, okay? So, what brings the next Hokage here?" she said lightly. She didn't really care what his answer was; she just wanted to make small talk.

"The third has passed and we're searching for the fifth," he pouted. "I should be the next hokage, but.." he didn't finish the sentence.

Aster laughed a little at this" Aren't you a little bit young?" It was a moment before what he said registered in her mind. Naruto opened his mouth, but she cut him off "Wait, you said the third _died_..?"

He downcast his eyes,"yeah.."

Aster sat in silence a moment. Revenge on Konoha was almost pointless now, not that she had really wanted it so badly. But the people now would never believe the truth. Redeeming her brother was now impossible. Again Naruto was about to say something when Jiriaya walked into the small, bare room.

"Food!" he said triumphantly.

They set out the food quickly, they were all hungry. This was done in silence. They even began to eat without speaking until Naruto spoke.

"Guess what Ero-Sennin!" Naruto said, eyes lighting up. Jiriaya raised an eyebrow quizzically. "She speaks!"

He laughed a little, "Um,.. Yes, don't most people?"

Naruto scowled at him, turning red.

"Hey, now.." Jiriaya scolded him like a small child instead of young ninja. Then without warning he threw a pair of chopsticks at him.

They flew at him like a kunai does. Naruto turned quickly to stare shocked at them. From Aster's point of view, it looked as if the chopsticks would hit him in the eye. Reflex took over and she reached across the table at a blinding speed, catching them squarely between her first and second fingers. Naruto and Jiriaya gaped, caught off guard by her speed.

Jiriaya's eyes narrowed as he watched her redden and pull back.

_This is awful, I've given myself away!_ Aster thought as things suddenly became tense.

"Usually only ninja have those reflexes and speed…" He said slowly surveying her with new eyes.

She handed Naruto his chopsticks without meeting either of their eyes. Nervously she chewed her lip, but she did not answer.

Naruto looked at, for the first time, solemnly. Then, as his blunt nature compelled him to, he asked the question everyone had been thinking. "Who exactly are you?"

Aster had been desperately trying to avoid this question for the last five years. She knew exactly who she was and couldn't forget it. Her mind raced, she needed a lie.

"I-I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist.." She said fumbling for the right lies.

"A ninja no doubt," Jiriaya said without a waver in his voice.

"N-no, my-my parents," Aster said. She took a deep breath to continue on, hoping to satisfy their curiosity. "My parents were both ninja. I grew up around the ways of a shinobi. They didn't want that for me though. They died in line of duty, so I never went to the academy or anything like that.."

This wasn't really a lie, just a stretch of the truth. She couldn't deceive the people who had been so kind to her, but she couldn't tell the truth either.

Jiriaya stared at her, trying to make her meet his eyes. If she couldn't, there was no way he would believe her. Slowly, she raised her head. Their gazes connected, and she held his eyes with such intensity that Jiriaya looked down to his plate first. Without words, he knew Aster would tell him no more.

Naruto peered at her across the table. He hadn't really understood the looks that Aster and Jiriaya had given each other, but it had unsettled him. He ate quietly. They finished the meal in a thick silence.

As they left her to herself, Naruto looked back. He watched her wipe her eyes with her back turned to him. He was unable to tear his eyes away until Jiriaya reached in front of him to pull the door shut. Both of them walked down the hall, feeling the ominous presence of unasked questions.

In her room, Aster fingered the headbands under the scarf tied round her waist. She climbed on the bed, curling into a tight ball. The metal of the bands bit into her ribs through her clothes, but she did not shift. The pain was preferable to the aching pit in her torso. Numbly, she lay on her side, trying to ignore what was behind her and look forward to the coming future. But there is no future without a past. We can go nowhere without knowing from whence we have come.

* * *

Review me!! Please!! 


	3. Hate Akatsuki

Yep.. I hate reposting.. I'll never do this again!!

* * *

Chapter Three:

Hate Akatsuki

Her brother took her hand and pulled her roughly toward the door of her room. She recoiled at his touch for the first time. This wasn't like him, and it scared her. He motioned to her with his hand silently. She tried to tell him no, but he clamped his hand over her mouth. "We must be silent if we want to live." This only frightened her more, but trying to obey her brother, Aster stifled her whimpering. They jogged out into the hallway and began to rush down the stairs. She wasn't balanced enough to make it down the stairs at this pace. She tripped and fell four stairs before her brother caught her. Panicked, he picked her up and began to continue on. She was not a small child anymore, and refused to be carried. "Hikaru put me down!" Aster protested. She shoved her way out of his arms, despite his efforts to hold her. "Heh, heh," the laugh came from a dark corner of the bare living room. A figure in an Akatsuki cloak emerged from the shadows with a bandaged sword. "So, you think you can deceive Akatsuki?" The figure unsheathed the sword. Aster trembled at the sight of it. It stood taller than her or Hikaru. Hikaru chuckled in an undertone, "Guess I didn't do such a great job." "Don't worry I'll take care of her for you anyway.." the shadow's voice was menacing. "Then I'll deal with you. You know too much, Hikaru-san.." Her brother's eyes widened in anxiety. "No, you won't!" He said, assuming a defensive stance in front of her. "Hikaru-niisan! Don't!" Aster tugged at the corner of his shirt. He turned to comfort her quickly before the silhouette could attack. He tried to say something, but stopped short when he saw the look of terror in her eyes. She trembled and stared fixedly at something behind him. Hikaru turned just in time to jump in the way of the sword. The stab was meant for Aster, but Hikaru shielded her with his body. The sword pierced the backside of his body and spattered his blood on her. Her body became numb as she remembered what had driven them to associate with such people. It was like dejavu. "Run!" Hikaru called to her. Aster stood immobilized. The figure was now half shown in the light to be part shark. Aster screamed. The shark-creature tried to dislodge the sword from Hikaru's body, but he held onto it. As the blade bit into his hands, blood dripped to the floor. Senses heightened by fear, Aster heard the drop of it as it fell to the wooden planks beneath their feet. "Run!" Hikaru cried, straining every thing left in his dying body. It was too much for a girl, only ten years of age. Aster needed no more prompting as she dashed out the door.

* * *

Aster awoke to daylight. The same dream again. It was unnerving to find his head band clutched in her hand. Pain flooded her consciousness, followed by hate. She could take it no more. She was leaving today, continuing her journey. She could tell Jiriaya and Naruto who she really was, if they remembered the killings that almost copy-catted the Uchiha Massacre. They would almost surely try to capture her, but she could escape.

Without hesitation, she dressed and put her mist head band back on. She felt no love or compassion for this village either, but it was the origin of her blood line. Prepared for the uncomfortable task ahead, Aster confidently swung her door open. She stood for a moment, shocked to find another bad dream waiting to resurface.

The sharkman from her dream stared back, Jiriaya and Naruto at his sword. Fear, sadness, anger, hurt, and most of all, hate injected themselves into her veins. Her heart beat faster and she whipped the short sword on her back out in blinding speed. Her eyes locked on him, she did not look to see who else was in the hallway.

"You die now," she hissed, straight to the point.

He only laughed at her, the same way he had at Hikaru. Her blood ran cold.

"This is for my brother!" she cried as she rushed at him. He easily blocked her slice and redirected her into the wall behind him. She skidded to a halt, facing him, eyes flashing.

"And which one was he? There were so many," he said lightly.

"You don't remember Hikaru Sukkeynumm? The one who attempted to betray Akatsuki?" her voice became shrill without warning.

She watched his eyes widen in recognition of the name. "My, my, how you've grown.." His voice wasn't warm or friendly.

Aster shivered,"Grown enough to kill you."

"You're sure you won't run away again? It seems to be a habit," the words stung, but helped solidify her resolve to fight him here and now.

"Not any more." The words stood alone in strength. Naruto stared at her in awe. Jiriaya had known that she was hiding something, and he was almost sure this was it. He looked past Kisame and Aster to Sasuke and Itachi. Two battles concerning revenge. He gritted his teeth anxiously has he realized that neither avenger had the strength to carry out their goals.

The words were like a gunshot, signaling the beginning of a race that would determine the one who lived. Aster charged at an angle. Kisame hadn't been expecting that and their swords clashed, tangling the blades. Kisame slid his sword up hers and brought it down over her head. Aster just barely blocked up in time. He loomed over her, laying his weight into the blade that he used to pin her. Aster's sword was thin and light, unable to take this abuse. She felt it begin to give way. She dodged the blow as it snapped her short sword. The piece not connected to the handle was crushed under the weight of Kisame's sword.

With her weapon destroyed, Aster scanned the room for other tools. Then she saw the other figure in an Akatsuki cape turning away from the wall. Kisame watched her expressions in amusement. Her mouth fell open in horror as she tried to identify the heap of human on the ground before the person. She narrowed her eyes in hate as she looked up to memorize the face of another person she would kill. Then she recognized Itachi Uchiha.

She staggered backwards. This was him. The one she had been dreaming of, searching for. Ever since she found out that the Akatsuki had order the murder of her brother, she had hated them. Itachi had been her only comfort after that horrible night. The fact that the one person she trusted seemed to have betrayed her was too much to take in after the last couple of day's events and dreams.

She saw the blur of Kisame's sword as it came at her from the corner of her eye. For a vital second, she stood, overwhelmed and hopeless before remembering purpose. But it was too late to fully avoid the blow. The tip of the blade dug into her left side's ribs, tearing the flesh. The force of it flung like a doll into the wall. Her right side collided with the unforgiving stucco which scraped her body, as the sword took away a piece of her.

Pain cascaded through her as she slid down the wall. The stucco ripping small pieces of her skin was nothing compared to her left side. She covered in her own blood for the first time. She felt oddly calm realizing she was the only one bleeding. As she explored the hole in her side with her hand, she eyed the red arc of blood that traced her flight path.

The world was spinning away. Her grip on the floor and injurious wall tightened as she tried to keep conscious. She knew she was going to die if the bleeding didn't stop soon, but she couldn't go without taking Kisame. Before Itachi had saved her from her own darkness, this vengeance drove her to survive. The hate and desire to kill him still lingered, even now. Her mind became clear, now realizing that death was imminent. She would use her chakra and make a kage bushin.

Fumbling, she formed the hand seals, fingers slick with blood. Nothing happened. Again, she tried to do the jutsu. She began to panic when nothing happened again. Then she heard the ominous laughter of Kisame.

"No jutsus, eh?" He smirked at her. "Shouldn't you know about me? You've only been trying to kill since you were nine.."

She barred her teeth, hoping to look fearsome. "What do you mean? I'm not done yet, this jutsu _will_ work."

"Only with chakra," he replied.

"Wha-?" Aster was beginning to catch on, but still unsure. A pit formed in the half of a stomach she still possessed.

"My sword eats chakra, girl. Most people figure it out right after I land a blow, and before they die," his words were meant to intimidate.

They did, but Aster fought her fear desperately. Then, everything began to spin again. _No, I'm not ready to go!_ She thought in despair. Her mind filled with memories of both Uchiha brothers. Then she saw her own brothers in her mind's eye. She was slipping into darkness as she lost more blood.

An agonized scream rang out through the hall.

_That's it, I can't stand by any longer, whether or not it is or isn't my fight! _Jiriaya thought. He glanced at Aster, crumpled against the wall pitifully, bleeding everywhere. Sasuke was limp in Itachi's grip across the hall. Even from here it was obvious that Itachi had used tskyonami on him. As an ultimadium, Jiriaya summoned the toad's stomach.

The pinky red flesh of the creature's innards covered the walls. It began to snake up Kisame's sword. Itachi gently let go of Sasuke as the wall absorbed him. Kisame turned to face Jiriaya, confused and enraged. Itachi only stood, staring at the piece of flesh-wall the enveloped his brother.

"Summoning of the toad's stomach," Jiriaya spoke the words with pride. "No one has ever escaped this jutsu." He met Kisame's terrified gaze. He narrowed his eyes at Itachi. He hadn't even turned around. "Itachi… You're pretty calm, for someone about to die."

Naruto tried to run forward. He wanted to beat up this guy, Itachi. He had hurt his friend, Sasuke. And even now, he didn't show any remorse, nor any pride in his sadistic ways either. The lack of emotion was more frightening than it had any right to be.

"Naruto, don't!" Jiriaya called, wheeling around on his heels. Naruto looked at him, unbelieving of what he was hearing. There as no way Jiriaya could be so stupid. Why was he stopping him from saving his friend? This was all so wrong to him. "If you move around, the walls of the stomach will attach to you. Digest you. You will die."

Naruto gasped, unable to move. Then he remembered the wall consuming Sasuke. "What about Sasuke!?" he cried, even more alarmed and heated.

"He'll be fine," Jiriaya said calmly. Looking at Itachi and Kisame, he added,"But you won't.."

Aster was brought back to reality when the scream rang out. It chilled her. Not because it was a scream, but because it was familiar. Not familiar to memory, but to heart, to bone. She gazed at Itachi, heart breaking. He looked more handsome than any memory, but the Akatsuki uniform seemed out of place.

"Kisame, let's go," the words Itachi spoke were serene and final.

They entered Aster's ears smoothly. Her heart pumped with strength that she thought she would never have, and the hallway came into a sharp focus.

She didn't analyze the words, only their speaker. Kisame ripped his sword loose of the toad's stomach and began to follow Itachi down the hall. As soon as Itach disappeared around the corner, she knew it wasn't over. He body became numb, and an alien strength filled her. She pulled her tattered body from its heap on the floor. Staggering, she chased after them with all her might.

Jiriaya and Naruto called out to her, thinking she was still chasing vengeance. She wasn't sure what fueled her, but the pains of the years since the night of the Uchiha massacre filled her, and she would not let go Itachi ever again.

She ran, swerving wildly around the corner. Jiriaya and Naruto watched her in disbelief. Naruto moved to chase her.

"Stop!" Jiriaya cried. "The stomach will consume you! Aster and those two have sealed their fates."

Naruto stood, shocked and disgusted with the events taking place. He felt angry at his own helplessness, but there was nothing to be done.

Aster was careening wildly down the hall. The world around her was a blur of pink flesh. She felt its tendrils trying to grip her ankles, but could only continue to chase Itachi. It was much like the night he had deserted Konoha. Except this time, Kakashi would not stand in her way.

Kisame followed Itachi down another hall, just out of Aster's sight. She pushed her body harder; she was no longer numb to her own pain. Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion. The ground shook. Aster stumbled, but refused to fall. _It doesn't end here. It doesn't end here!_ The thought filled her and gave her strength.

She wheeled in a most ungraceful way around another corner to see Kisame dodge a whip of the black fire surrounding the hole in the wall. Without looking back, he leapt from the second story of the hotel and followed Itachi onto the lake.

Heedless of the peril the fire presented, Aster dashed ahead blindly. She made the leap to the lake easily. She tried to use her chakra to stand on the water and chase after Itachi, but it was too late when she realized that she had none.

She fell through the water, failing wildly. The blackness that told her she would not be awake much longer swirled in her eyes, and then took hold, squeezing the life from her. As she fell unconscious, she watched her blood mix with the pure water of the lake. If she was this weak, it was only fitting for it to end here.

Itachi glanced back when he heard the splash of Aster falling through the water. Even after all these years he had recognized her immediately. Why had she chased him? Didn't she understand that being near him was dangerous? No matter how much he tried to discourage her, she followed him still. He glared at Kisame. If he had just left her alone… It was too late for that. It was clear to him that if he didn't do something, she would either drown or bleed to death.

Without warning, Itachi turned back. Kisame stopped; anger and frustration were spelled clearly across his face. Itachi never told him anything. He just went his own way, never saying what his way was, or giving any warning. Kisame felt like a child blindly following him. He would have gone his own way too, but Akatsuki had decided they were a good team. Teams had to stay together. It bothered him that Itachi did not care what the leader of Akatsuki said or told them to do. He followed orders as they convenienced him, and nothing else.

Kisame was loyal to Akatsuki, and nothing else. Itachi was supposedly a loyal member too. But it did not seem so to Kisame. Itachi had no loyalty or binds to anything or anyone. It got under Kisame's skin to have to follow him. But now that did not seem quite so true.

Kisame watched in shock as Itachi lifted Aster from the water. He positioned his hand behind her back and over the wound, trying to slow the bleeding. _Maybe he does have loyalties._ Kisame began to wonder. _But just which ones to a weak girl?_

Jiriaya and Naruto appeared at the window Itachi had made. They watched in horror as Itachi carried Aster off. He quickly caught Kisame and passed him.

"Hurry, they may still catch us," these were his only words to Kisame in passing. He did not try to explain, or give anymore direction. Kisame glared at his back, then followed at the same amazing speed.

Jiriaya watched as they disappeared. Why had they taken Aster? Wouldn't it have been easier to kill her? He wondered if maybe she worked for them. But then why hadn't she tried to get any information out of them? She was badly injured when she came to the hotel, but now she had followed them. None of it made any sense. Jiriaya looked at Naruto.

Naruto stared into space where they had disappeared. Then he met Jiriaya's eyes. He saw the same questions floating behind Naruto's clear blue eyes. They were questions he had no answers for.

* * *

This was one of the more interesting chapters.. Review me!! NOW!! 


	4. Worst Reunion

Oh yeah.. This all over agian.. Ironically, this fic is based on parallel episodes..

* * *

Chapter Four: Worst Reunion

Aster stood behind her little brother. Idate sat at the edge of the river running through the training grounds. He let the water run over his toes absently. She leaned against one of the numerous trees. "You need to be more careful about what you say.." she said. Idate crossed his arms and refused to look at her. "Don't ignore me!" she cried. "Idate, _**listen**_ to me! Please!" He turned suddenly, looking her into the eyes with all his anger and hate. "Shut up. You don't know anything." Aster stared at him, shocked that he had given up his act of ignorance. "I hate you! You act like you're so smart! But you've never done anything smart!" his voice was becoming shrill with anger. "Do you think you can outdo Hikaru or something? Why don't you just leave me alone?" "I'm only trying to help you!" Aster said, raising her voice. "I don't want your help.." he hissed, words like venom. Aster stood away from the comfort of the tree, her body and face were limp and pale, even in the bright sun of the afternoon. "That's good, because I won't help you anymore. If you hate me, I hate you too." She said it emotionlessly. Without casting him another glance, Aster walked away silently. Idate stared after her a minute, shocked and scared. That was it. No longer would he depend on her. It didn't matter that she was his sister. All he needed was Hikaru. Aster didn't need to be comforted; she could walk alone if she wanted. But not him, he would stay with Hikaru.

* * *

Kisame approached Itachi. At first Itachi ignored him, opening the door to go into the room where he had left the girl, so that he could give her medical care. When Kisame tried to follow him into the room, he stopped. 

"What do you want?" Itachi said, shutting the door.

"What were you thinking? Saving that idiot girl. What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?" Kisame was very to the point.

"I have my reasons, that's all you need to know," Itachi was being secretive again. Kisame's temper flared.

"No, that's not all I need to know. You can tell me now or go and finish her off now," Kisame said the words more confidently than he felt.

"No you won't," Itachi didn't threaten him back, but the glare he gave him destroyed his resolve to hurt her.

Then without further discussion Itachi walked into the room, shutting the door in Kisame's face. Kisame watched the door for a second, debating whether or not to bash it in. The he considered the fact that he might end up in a fight with Itachi. Itachi didn't care that they were both Akatsuki; he would do him in, in a second, given a chance. Kisame wasn't sure he would win in a head to head battle. With these uncertain thoughts, he walked down the hall to a different part of their hideout.

Itachi changed the damp cloth on her head and set up for fresh bandages. The wound was better, but still bleeding. It amazed him that she was still alive. He cut the old gauze quickly and rewrapped her entire abdomen expertly. As he cut the bandages to secure them, Aster's eyes fluttered. He couldn't be sure she would wake up any time soon, she was badly hurt. It was probably better if she stayed unconscious for a little while longer. Nonetheless, he sat at the foot of the bed, watching her intently.

Her eyes fluttered again. Then she groaned and shifted. Itachi sat immobile for a precious few seconds, shocked that she was already pushing out of her coma-like state.

Aster pushed herself almost into sitting position, but a shooting pain shot through her entire body. Reflexively, she curled in a fetal position. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Instead of the pain easing, it only got worse.

Itachi dodged the cloth that had been on her forehead as it flew wildly through the air. He moved to uncurl as fast as he could. If she curled up like that, she would make the wound worse, not to mention the pain it would cause.

In an oddly diplomatic way, he put a hand on her shoulders and knees. He pried her legs away from her torso and forced her to lay flat on her back. She clawed at the sheets in her agony and tried to resist him. But after a few moments, the pain began to subside. Aster stopped struggling and looked up at him.

Itachi let go of her and sighed when he saw that she had bitten her lip open. "You're an idiot."

She stared at him, confused.

"You've only been awake a few minutes and managed to injure yourself again," he said in a tired voice.

Then to his surprise, tears filled her eyes. She refused to look at him now. She couldn't roll over or stand up, but she did turn her head toward the wall to avoid meeting his eyes.

"I didn't mean to.." he said, embarrassed that he upset her. He didn't remember her being so sensitive to name calling. She usually gave herself the mean nicknames, but he guessed that people changed after so many years.

"You didn't mean to join Akatsuki?!" her voice shook with hurt and anger. She could still feel his hands on her shoulders and knees. Only moments ago they had been comforting, now the skin burned.

"Akat-"he started, but didn't finish. He sighed and stared down his feet, trying to decide if, and maybe how, to explain.

"How could you do this? I don't understand.." her lip bled more as bit it harder. In vain she hoped to hold back the tears she felt in her eyes.

"I had no choice,… I just had to.." everything Itachi told her was only half said.

She turned her head to meet his eyes,"There is always a-"She stopped there. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Why this organization? Of all the things you could have done, even after you killed the clan… Akatsuki."

"Why does it upset you so much?" This was the last thing he wanted to hear. He hadn't left her like he did because he wanted to. He didn't need or want her lectures.

"Didn't you ever wonder why I spent so much of my time in the cemetery?" she said it with contempt, which injured him, but even more so made him angry.

"If you had wanted me to know, I trusted that you would've told me," Itachi tore her down with her own actions.

"Akatsuki. It has destroyed everything. I will kill them, starting with Kisame Hoshikagi," she spoke with all her hate and hurt plain to hear.

"Who did he kill?" with effort, he asked without emotion. Itachi refused to let feelings interfere with what needed to be said or done.

Her eyes flashed, and even lying helpless on the bedspread, she was frightening. "He took him. Hikaru died without even fighting him. He let Kisame take him."

It became clear to him now that she wanted revenge. He remembered asking her once why she watched over Sasuke.

"Why do you take such care to be there for him? He is not your brother, just another student," Itachi asked, glancing toward his little brother, who was throwing shuriken at targets.

Aster stared at him for a second, becoming glossy eyed. Then without warning she snapped back to reality,"He reminds me… of ..Idate. He looked up to Hikaru, so much. Just as Sasuke does you." She paused,"It's… like having a family again, sometimes."

"What, what happened exactly?" Itachi held her gaze to emphasize the importance of her answer.

"It doesn't matter. Just don't believe what the other villagers say. Hikaru was not a bad person. He was my older brother. He was an example, a savior, a comforter. He was Idate's idol." Each word contained a memory, and he could see them play out in her mind as she spoke.

"But what does that have to do with the rest of Akatsuki?" Each word was direct and deliberate.

"It was on their orders." She watched him for a reaction, but he waited for her to continue, still not fully understanding where this was going. "Akatsuki ordered him to kill Hikaru. Kisame just carried out the order." She paused again, staring into space. "He didn't have to die," she whispered, speaking more to herself than to Itachi. "If I just would have obeyed him, he might still be here."

She was concealing a lot of her past from him, even now, he could feel it. "Aster, how did your brother die?"

She became distant, but still answered, "He tried to save me. I should have just run, but I stayed. Kisame should have killed me. But Hikaru took the blow, he didn't even fight."

Itachi nodded. He knew that Akatsuki wasn't above things like this. He had heard of the incident from other, older members. Hikaru was supposed to kill her, but had decided to make it look that way and hide her. But in the end, he was caught. Killing her would have got him in the organization, but he didn't do it. It was be mercy's grace that Aster was still breathing on the bed before him.

A new thought occurred to him, "Why did he want to become an Akatsuki?"

Aster started and looked at him, surprised, " He… never said." She knit her eyebrows together, making a connection. "What does Akatsuki offer you?"

Itachi didn't think she needed to hear more about the Akatsuki. They were bad enough without being fully explained. But instead of lying, he gave her a half-truth "It depends on the person."

Her prodding, curios nature made the next question tumble from her mouth, "What did they offer you?"

He stood and made to leave.

"Wait! Answer me. I answered all your questions."

He turned and smiled grimly, "If I was going to tell you, I would have done so by now." With that he left her to contemplate his words alone.

* * *

C'mon.. Just hit the button.. Revieeew meee!! 


	5. Going Back

How do you like it? I don't know cuase I don't have any dang reviews!! GRR!

* * *

Chapter Five: Going Back

Aster awoke in a hospital bed. She sat up rubbing her neck, trying to remember how she had gotten here. She felt a lump on her neck and looked in the mirror. It was a swollen bruise on her neck. Then she remembered the night before. She felt faint as she saw the ruins of the Uchiha clan in the streets. Itachi stood in the middle of it all. He had told to stay away. Aster could feel the point of the anbu sword at her neck again but he had pulled it away when she had lunged into it. What did that mean? She should be with him, where ever he was. Why wasn't she? Then she recalled Kakashi. The bruise on her neck throbbed when she remembered him having to hit the point again to knock her out. She hadn't gone down without a fight. Something didn't fit here. Why would someone with everything going for them destroy it all? She heard whispering outside the door. She peeked out the one way window. A girl from the academy her age was speaking, "It was so obvious. Someone can't be that perfect." Aster realized she was speaking about Itachi. The girl continued with contempt plain in her voice, "What kind of coward kills a bunch of innocent people and then runs away? He was always so distant; it figures that he was hiding something." Her heart leapt into her throat. Everyone had been so quick to praise him, only yesterday. The people in this village were two-faced, she couldn't trust them. Without wasting another second, Aster climbed out the hospital window and snuck out of Konoha, hoping never to return.

* * *

Days passed with Aster sleeping and Itachi caring for her wound. Kisame was gone frequently, and Itachi was uninterested in his affairs. Aster and Itachi didn't speak much to each other after what was said last time.

Finally the silence was broken when Aster was able to walk again.

"I'm a lot better," Aster smiled at him in wary way, still tense from their last conversation.

Itachi didn't look pleased at the compliment, as Aster had expected. Instead he frowned, "It's still not very well healed. I'm not a medical nin, that's what you need."

Aster grimaced, half at what he said and half at the shooting pain in her ribs. "I'm fine. You did great."

He looked at her a seriousness that stilled her. "You're going back to Konoha for proper medical care."

"No, I'm not." She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip.

"We're leaving tomorrow, so pack tonight. Kisame is running other errands, he won't be with us," Itachi turned to walk away, ignoring her pouting.

"You can't make me go!" She cried in a shrill, childish voice.

"Stop acting like a spoiled little kid," Itachi scolded, growing tired of her behavior quickly.

"Well, you can't force me to move my legs and walk. It's all by my own free will." She tried hard to sound more mature.

"Well, with or without you, I'm leaving tomorrow." It was his last resort. She was going back if he had to bribe her. It simply was too dangerous for her to follow him.

She gasped and looked at him disbelievingly. "You wouldn't…"

"I would." He looked her squarely in the eye. Aster's heart sank when she realized he was serious.

"Fine." She tightened her crossed arms and resumed a sullen expression." That's really low, you know. You're cruel, bribing me like that."

Itachi tried to suppress a smirk, but was unable. Instead he turned his back to her and left the room.

The day passed quickly as they prepared to leave. Before either of them knew it, night had fallen. Aster and Itachi went to separate rooms and lay down to sleep.

Aster fell asleep quickly. But about midnight she began to thrash in her sleep. In her dream, she was back in Konoha, reliving the night of the Uchiha massacre.

She stood helplessly as Sasuke ran from his brother. Itachi pointed the way and Sasuke followed. He dashed screaming in horror, down the dark empty streets. Suddenly he tripped and fell. Itachi stood on the rooftops, watching in silence. His eyes told her that he had seen this coming. Sasuke struggled to stand, but snakes came from the ground, binding him. Aster screamed, paralyzed and unable to help him. But Itachi could. Itachi leapt down to Sasuke's side to try to free him, but a black curtain wrapped itself around him. Then it tightened and began to strangle him. He cried out in pain, and soon Sasuke's screams joined him as the snakes sank their fangs into him. It was only then did she see the Akatsuki clouds on the black attacker that strangled Itachi. The color of the snakes stood out to her as a vivid purple.

Aster bolted upright in bed, breathing hard from the nightmare. She had all but forgotten Sasuke when she left Konoha. It disturbed her to see him in pain as a small child in her dream. Then she thought of Itachi. Everything had been so real. The last week now felt like the dream.

To ward off the chill in the abandoned house, Aster wrapped a sheet around her. Careful not trip over the sheet, she stepped into the hallway. Fear distorted the walls around her. Everything was wrong here. If only she could have some comfort from the nightmare. Suddenly she felt a pang in her chest. She had to make sure Itachi was still alright, still real. She padded down the hall silently.

Slowly, she opened the door to his room. In the moonlight coming in through the window above his bed, she saw his outline under the covers. Relief swept through her instantly. The hall was still foreboding to her, though. The room seemed the only safe place. She shut the door with a quiet click.

He stirred in his sleep, as if hearing the click of the door. Aster walked to his bedside, about to wake him. But as she watched the rise and fall of his chest, as he breathed, she decided against it. He might be upset. It was silly of her to wake him because she had a bad dream. But she realized that she was too scared to go back to her own room. The sheet was no longer keeping her warm.

Tired and still unsettled she laid down on top of the covers next to him. He still didn't seem quite real to him. She could feel the warmth of his body through the covers, but still, her dream nagged her. As she fell asleep, she put a hand on his shoulder, making sure she wasn't hallucinating. With that final assurance, she spiraled into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Itachi woke with the dawn. He almost attacked the person who had their hand on his shoulder. It was only reflexive, considering that ninja were sometimes attacked in their sleep. But the touch was slightly familiar, and he stopped short. He turned his head and peered out of the corner of his eye to see Aster curled up behind him.

Startled he leapt out of the bed. His heart was thumping against his ribs. How had she gotten in here? It was the only thing he could ask himself. He remembered faintly hearing the click of the door, but passed it off as his imagination. It had to have been her. Gaining his composure, he looked her over carefully. She was curled tightly in a ball. But the thing that caught his eye was that her face was tear streaked.

He wanted to wake her and ask why she had come into his room, but decided not to. If he hadn't woken her when he jumped up, she was probably very tired. He took his change of clothes to the bathroom to get ready instead.

Aster opened her crusty eyes a little while after Itachi had left. She sat up slowly, surveying the blurry world around her. Nothing was familiar. Then it hit her, she had snuck into his room last night, after her nightmare.

_Oh no! What did he think when he found me sleeping in his bed?! This is awful!_ She raked her hands through her hair, sick with worry. Then she looked around the room again._ Wait, where is he? Did he just get up and leave me?!_ Remembering the nightmare-_ Is he gone? Is he in some kind of trouble?!_

Itachi strolled down the hallway toward his room. He would wake her up as soon as he came in. Then he could ask her why she had come into his room. He opened the door, expecting to see Aster sleeping on the bed. Instead she stared back him, shocked and embarrassed.

"You left me.. asleep I mean." She turned redder behind her tearstains.

"Well.." he paused, unsure of what you said to a girl who crawled into your bed while you slept. Then he decided to get straight to the point, "Why did you..? Well, you know..?"

She blushed even more, "I- I had a nightmare."

Aster gaped at him when he looked a little surprised, but not shocked or disgusted. He looked at her sympathetically even. Then he became distant.

"You know, no one's done that to me in a long time." He rubbed his head and examining the ceiling.

"Wha- what do you mean?" It was all she could get out of her stammering mouth.

"Sasuke, when he was real little. He had nightmares often. Several nights a week I'd wake up without covers and find him next to me." He lost the glazed look in his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "You're better than he is. At not taking the covers, I mean."

She forced a laugh at his joke through her anxiety. Then she caught his eyes again. "My nightmare, it was about him."

Itachi looked back with skeptical eyes and apprehension.

"Sasuke. He was dying.."

His eyes widened. Aster recognized the shock in his eyes, but the hint of fear scared her. She watched him shrug it off. She tried to do the same, but was unable.

"Well, it's time to go. We should hurry." Itachi picked up his Akatsuki hat and made to leave.

Aster didn't argue. She picked herself off his bed forlornly. She had a bad feeling, and it had something to do with Sasuke and Konoha.

They walked most of the day in silence. The dread was growing her stomach, but she wouldn't tell Itachi of her fears. As they walked in silence, Itachi wondered why he hadn't killed her when he awoke with her hand on him that morning. Why had it been so familiar? Again he remembered a piece of his time in Konoha. He had been remembering a lot lately.

Itachi stood in the center of a circle of his fallen brethren. His father looked at him, and he realized that he lost control himself. His anger had gotten the better of him. They spoke about him as kneeled on the ground and asked for forgiveness. He didn't listen to their words. His mind was racing, what had he done? He should have controlled himself better. He was angry at his family, but also himself. His father walked into the door of their house, shamed by him. He glared at his back. It didn't matter now. Then he stopped when he saw Sasuke staring at him in horror. Guilt twisted in his stomach as he watched Sasuke's eyes fill with tears. Anger and hate flared in him again. It was all his father's fault. He stood to chase after him, but a touch on his shoulder stopped him. He turned slowly to see Aster looking at him with obvious fear. He started to say something, but she cut him off, "Don't. It's not worth it." She nodded her head toward Sasuke. "He needs you. Don't throw yourself away. People depend on you." By people, he knew she meant herself and Sasuke because of the look in her eyes. She smiled weakly at Sasuke and he walked toward them cautiously. He felt sick to his stomach to see the way his little brother looked at him now. Itachi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He flinched, but didn't pull away. Sasuke trembled with terror. Aster knelt to be eye level with him and wrapped her arms around him. Itachi watched, feeling like an observer, useless. Sasuke leaned into her embrace and fell limp. His body shook with suppressed sobs. Trying to reconnect with him, Itachi rubbed the back of his head. Sasuke stopped trembling, and life began to come back to him. Eventually he pulled back from her and looked into his eyes. Itachi struggled to keep his own sadness from his face as he stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke looked at him with a mixture of newfound fear and regret. Things would never be the same now. The only thing holding the once close relationship they had was their care for Aster.

Now he realized why her touch on his shoulder had paralyzed him. He wondered about Sasuke. He might be able to check on him while they were in Konoha. But when he considered their fight in the hotel, he felt it was better to let him be. Sasuke had grown to hate him. It was safer for him that way. It would be foolish to try to rebuild their brotherly relationship.

Itachi checked the sky only to realize that night had fallen. They were more than halfway there.

"Time to make camp," he told Aster. She nodded and sat down on the edge of the trail silently.

They gathered firewood and set up camp in silence. He watched her as she lay down by the fireside with her eyes only half-open. She curled close to the fire and fell asleep quickly.

Itachi stared at her with pity as she slept. He had decided to stay awake and keep watch. Only her outline was visible through the flames while he sat cross-legged opposite her. This was the last time he would see her for a long time. He was already sorry for what he was about to do. Tomorrow, she would finally be safe, from him, from Akatsuki. Konoha would forgive her for deserting them. It would be okay soon. All he needed to do was dissever her from his heart.

He felt a knot twist in his chest when he thought of what would happen tomorrow. Nothing like this had happened in a long time. Like he had told Sasuke one long forgotten day, emotions got in a shinobi's way. He hated himself has he realized that he loved her. How could he have not seen this coming? In a crucial moment, he had gone soft. _Fine, if this is how it is.. Then getting her away from me will be even better. I will be able to do what needs to be done without my mind being clouded, and I won't have to worry about her. _With those thoughts, he convinced himself to go through with his plan.

The night wore on, and eventually, fatigue got the better of him. He moved away from the heat of the fire, and saw that Aster was shivering. Tiredly, he put his Akatsuki jacket over her. He would tell her it was a lie, just like he had done to Sasuke. She wasn't all that bright, she would never question his answers. He hated them both for trusting him. Maybe she would learn to hate him, as Sasuke had. With those dire hopes, he leaned against a tree surrounding their camp out and fell asleep.

* * *

Yep.. This is one twisted fic.. Sorry if Itachi is out of character, but the whole idea is that no one really knows the Uchiha clan.. So.. it fits, eh.. Give me reviews!! PLease...!! 


	6. Let Go

This was a fun chapter from where I stand.. I like depressing stories. They make me happy. I twisted..

* * *

Chapter Six-Let Go

Aster watched the last of the students in the ninja academy's after school training leave; she turned to the benches behind the shruiken targets. It surprised her to see that Sasuke was still here. She turned fully toward him now, noting that he was sitting with his knees drawn up and head in arms. She was beside him on the stone bench faster than he could realize. She heard him sniffle before tapping Sasuke on the shoulder. He peeked up at her quickly and whipped his head the other direction, fiercely rubbing his eyes. "Sasuke, why are you still here?" Aster asked concerned. "It's not that I don't enjoy having you here, you're just usually gone by now." He still refused to look at her. "Itachi said that he'd walk me home.." He replied finally. "Well-" Aster started. Sasuke cut her off and looked at her with such an injured expression she was left speechless,"He promised! He promised to be here!" "Something probably came up. He is an anbu after all. They report directly to the Hokage, you know." Aster hoped that explanation would calm him. "Then he shouldn't make promises he can't keep!" Sasuke yelled angrily. "Sasuke.. He probably didn't know he wouldn't be able to keep it!" she cried. Then ashamed at raising her voice at him, "I'm sorry. It's just.. How would you feel if he let other innocent people get hurt to walk you home? He protects this village and everyone in it. It's not without its sacrifices." Sasuke put his head back under his arms and on his knees,"I don't care. He shouldn't have told me he'd be here if he couldn't. This isn't the first time either." Sasuke paused as Aster watched him piteously. Continuing, he said,"I hate him. This isn't fair." She gaped at his words. "You can't hate him because he has responsibilities!" She remembered saying the same things to herself and regretted them to this day. He curled in on himself and tears started afresh as she scolded him. Aster felt awful as she watched him. "Sasuke.." she whispered rubbing his shoulders. She peered up at her. With her other hand, she took one of his smaller ones in hers. "Promise me something.." He nodded at her with such trust in his eyes that it tore at her heart. "Don't ever hate him. Itachi is your brother.. You must never lose your faith and love for him. Treasure every second you can spend with him. You are lucky; he is a wonderful person to have as an older brother. Hating him is the worst mistake you can make. You'll regret it for the rest of your days. Promise me you'll never say you hate him again." He nodded at her slowly and looked away. Aster wouldn't let him ruin himself like this. She pulled his hand roughly toward her and took hold of his jaw gently, forcing him to look her in the eye. "To promise me, you have to mean it." He gasped and looked at her, puzzled. But after a seconds indecision, he squeezed her hand and nodded seriously,"I promise." Aster smiled at him, "How 'bout I walk you home. It's late." Sasuke scowled at her sullenly, "I'm going to be ninja. I can take care of myself. I don't really need you or Niisan to walk me home." Aster just looked at him in a sly, conscending way, "Like I said, it's late." He glared at her once more, "Fine.."

* * *

Aster woke just before dawn, as the fire died down. She wasn't sure why she was up, but she wasn't fully awake. She tried to sit up and found herself tangled in Itachi's Akatsuki jacket. _What? Why doesn't he have it?_ She looked around the encampment, baffled by what she had awakened to. It didn't take long for her to spot him slouched against the truck of a tree.

Confused, she felt that she needed to give it back to him. Aster would've walked over to him, but she was still wobbly on her legs from sleep. Instead, she made a painful business of crawling to his side, struggling not to drag his cloak on the ground. Eventually she reached him in a more complicated way than necessary.

With that, she began to untwine herself from the strangling mass of cloth. He was taller, had wider shoulders, and overall, bigger than Aster. The cloak was much too big for her. After much strife, she was halfway out of it, when she felt the bite of the cold air. Somehow it was much easier to retreat back into the wretched thing than escape. _Forget this! I don't want to freeze to death._ She thought sullenly. Then an idea occurred to her.

Getting herself half out of the jacket was easier a second time around. Aster draped the other half of it over him. It surprised her to find that he was cold to the touch. Nervously, she wrapped it around him tightly. She did all of this half asleep. As soon as she was curled in the cloak beside him, Aster fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

They both woke up a little after dawn. When they woke, Aster had drifted to where her head was on his chest and his arm was around her shoulders. Embarrassed, they jumped away from each other. He took the jacket when she handed it to him without comment. They cleaned up the camp and brushed dirt over the makeshift fire pit to hide it. When they were through, it was as if no one had ever been there.

"We will be at Konoha by early afternoon." Itachi looked at her with a sadness that sent chills down her spine.

Aster sighed and followed after him as he strolled importantly in the direction of the Leaf Village. It wasn't long before they reached the village. Just as Itachi had said, they arrived at the gates at early afternoon. They went around the village perimeter and were going to climb up behind the hokage rock faces to get in.

Aster followed him, breathing hard and clutching the wound in her left side. Itachi looked back to see her struggling up the first few feet of their long climb. He sighed as he watched her slip and tumble down the foot and half she had climbed. He leapt to her side.

"This is why we're here," he said, looking down on her with irritation.

"I don't want to hear it from you. I'm fine. As you can obliviously see, you're trying to shove me back into this cursed village before I've had a chance to recover," she looked at him defiantly. "If you just keep tending to it, I'll be fine without any help from Konoha."

Picking her up, he replied, "That's just it. I can't keep tending to it." Then he looked at her meaningfully, "I would be in hot water with Akatsuki if they found out about this. You can't hang around me. The other Akatsuki will come after not only you, but me too." He paused as he used his chakra to climb the mountain-side without hands. "There are worse members than Kisame. Believe me when I say he is the least of any of our worries."

Aster looked at him naively, then blushed, "You said 'our worries.' Does that have some other meaning to it?" Itachi glanced at her wide-eyed, but before he could say anything, Aster gasped at the sight of the village and exclaimed, "I didn't really think you'd take me back here!" She struggled against his hold on her and realized he would have to go through with his plan. "No way! Let me go!" she cried angrily.

Itachi hit a pressure point in her neck and she gasped in pain "Wha-?!" Then she fell limp over his shoulder. He finished the climb quickly and snuck through the outskirts of Konoha to the hospital. Carefully he laid her in front of the tall, white building. He noticed that the wound had begun to seep blood. He was frightened at what that could mean, but brushed it off as a good thing. It would help her get into the hospital with no questions. Gently brushing the hair off her face, Itachi left Aster unconscious and bleeding in front of Konoha's hospital.

Naruto looked out Sasuke's window to see the body of a teenaged girl lying in front of the hospital.

Shocked and horrorified, Naruto called for the doctors and nurses, "Hey! Someone's out front of the hospital! They're hurt badly!' Sasuke sat limply in his bed, staring into space. As Naruto passed him, Sasuke glared at his former friend. Naruto ran into the halls yelling for help.

Eventually, after Naruto had shown the receptionist Aster lying out front, she called in nurses to bring her in on a stretcher. As they gathered her, Aster began to come around.

She rolled her head to the side weakly and tried to remember who these people were. Then she tried to remember where Itachi had gone. She opened her eyes wider, hoping to bring the world into focus. She noticed Naruto over her. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear him. The

Doctor's questions became droning babble in her ears.

"What is your name?" the closest nurse asked. Aster was barely able to discern the words. Struggling at a reply, she began, "Aster…" Naruto' face seemed suddenly huge and far too close. Surprised and incoherent, she cried "Uzumaki?"

The doctors looked at her oddly, but they did not dispute that her last name was Uzumaki. Wary of her, they carried her inside as she drifted on the edge of being lost to the dark depths of unconsciousness.

Naruto walked back into Sasuke's hospital room. "Sasuke, did you see that girl?" Sasuke glared at him, hoping to tell him that he didn't care with his eyes. Naruto continued on, oblivious to Sasuke's anger. "I know her. She was there in the hotel. She fainted at the front desk and Ero-Sennin insisted that we get her a room. I think her name was Aster.."

Sasuke looked up at him, intrigued. He had once known a girl named Aster. He dismissed the thought though;_ He killed her that night too. That's why I never heard of her after._ There was no way his Aster and this one were the same.

Aster woke the next day in the hospital bed. She sat up, for a moment thinking she was reliving the day she had run from Konoha. She felt her neck. She was sore in the same spot as when Kakashi had hit her, but there was no lump or bruise. Someone more skilled had done this to her. Finally she remembered her conversation with Itachi and him knocking her out. She felt sick to her stomach. _How could he do this to me? I thought…_ she sat for a second. _That's right. I thought, and I thought wrong. Just like usual._ Any other time she would have cried, but it was easier to pretend she felt nothing for him. She sat in the brightness staring at the sun-filled day just outside her window, feeling the blackness grow in her heart. The same emptiness she had lived with in Kirikagure seemed unbearable now.

Sasuke sat in his bed, slightly less melancholy now that Sakura and Naruto had left. He couldn't stop thinking about what Naruto had said. _"I think her name was Aster.."_ It was impossible. Could she have somehow escaped though? It made his stomach turn with anxiety. Why had she left him here, alone, all this time? Many other questions floated behind his lips. He needed to know if she was the same Aster he thought she was.

He threw off the covers importantly and snuck through the hospital halls, checking the little windows on each door. He was only three doors down the hall when he saw a girl with red hair in braid sitting in one of the beds. He held his breath. _There's no way, this isn't possible! Itachi killed her with mom and dad!_ His hands shook as he opened the door slowly. The girl didn't turn towards him at all, in fact she scooted more to turn her back to him. He stepped slowly towards her bedside, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I don't need anything, I'm fine," she said sullenly without even glancing his direction.

The voice was so painfully familiar to Sasuke; he stopped only a few steps from her bed and almost collapsed. Finally, he choked his most important question, "A-Aster?"

She flinched, his voice was much the same, but not so childish anymore. She could catch the beginnings of a deeper, smoother, and more mature voice, like his brother's. Tense and unsure, she turned her head halfway, so Sasuke could only see her profile. He gasped, still unable to breathe. _It's her! I know it is, it has to be her!_

She looked out the corner of her eye and looked at him in shock in disbelief, "Sasuke? Is it really you?" She began to tear up and looked him with regret.

"Aster,…" He paused, still not able to completely believe. "It's me."

She motioned for him to come to her. Without much consent or thinking on his part, he came to her bedside. She surveyed him, head to toe, then pulled him into her embrace. "I didn't think.. I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" She choked on a sob. Sasuke leaned limply into her arms, shocked. "You've grown up so much!"

Regaining himself a little, he pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Aster, I'm not a little boy anymore.." He frowned at her sorrowfully.

"No. You're not," she agreed, smiling at him now. He felt more despaired as she took him by the shoulders, "You're almost a young man. Just like your brother." She smiled bigger at her last comment.

Sasuke threw her hands off him angrily. Trembling with rage, he spoke to her in a dangerous voice, "Don't ever speak about him again.. He ..! What he did was unforgivable!"

Aster only looked shocked, but not surprised at his anger. "You should be happy, it's because of him I'm here."

His eyes landed on her wound, still seeping blood onto the bandages. "He did that to you?!" he cried.

"Sasuke! He-" Aster tried to explain, but he cut her off.

"Don't make excuses for him! I won't let him do this anymore!" he clenched his fists, and finally Aster saw the hate in his eyes. "It's my job to do this.. You're one of my reasons why!"

Aster only gaped at him, her heart caving in, "What do you mean? Reasons for what?"

"I will kill him." He said quietly. Sasuke stared at the floor shaking with the hate and rage he felt running through him. Then, in a louder voice, he continued, "I am an avenger. He won't get away with what he did. I will make him pay!"

"Sasuke, no!" Aster grabbed his arm, shaking him, hoping to bring him back.

"Yes!" he cried, trying to shake her off, but she only grabbed his other arm. She pulled him close to her. It hurt him to see her cry like this.

"Stop it! Please, don't you remember your promise?" she whispered, pleading with him.

He instantly knew what she was talking about, but pretended not to. "What promise? I never promised you anything! Why is this about you? You left me here! Alone, thinking you were dead."

She stared at him, sinking farther into despair. Aster did not tell him that he was wrong, instead she felt guilty for running away now. "I'm sorry. So sorry.."

His anger controlled him. He hated her for leaving him to suffer. She was in front of him begging him to forgive Itachi.. How could he do that?! How had she for that matter? "I don't care." He tried to free himself from her grasp, "Let me go!"

"Sasuke.. Please. Don't you remember?" She pressed on. "You promised me! You can't do this.. Don't hate him! Please!"

"You promised me that you'd be there when he wasn't!" he yelled with such venom that held him at arm's length.

She had forgotten her end of the bargain, after all these years. More tears ran down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't myself…"

He met her eyes and held them coldly. "You haven't been for the last five years." Aster gaped at him with hurt plain to see. "Let me go."

With those words she let go of his arms and fell limp in her bed. He watched her sit with her arms at her side, slumped with her head hanging lifelessly from her shoulders. He saw tears drip from her cheeks, just as bright and clear a blue as her eyes. For a second he wanted to reach for her and apologize, as he done as a child. But then he remembered his words to her _'I'm not a little boy any more..' _Without another word, he walked out the door, each foot step echoing in the empty silence.

_I have to let him go. He's not a little child anymore. I can protect him no longer._

You can only shelter someone from things so long. Eventually, you can do no more, and have to let go.

* * *

How sad!! I love that part.. It was one of the one-shot scenes that I used to start this fic. It was originally oneshots.. Now, combined, they transform!! Just like transformers, 'Robots in Disguise!!' 


	7. Good Byes

Yep.. Interesting? I don't know.. Where are your reviews people??

* * *

Chapter Seven

Good Byes

Sasuke lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He had some many worries; he couldn't even put them all into proper words or questions.. If he could, where would he begin? Most of it was about Itachi, and what would happen between them and their father. Aster had told him it would be okay, and usually he trusted her. But this time he had a bad feeling. Not just a little inkling, but a horrible pit of dread in his rib cage. He tossed and turned, but was unable to sleep. It was too much for such a young boy to take, no matter how smart or mature he was. Frightened and in need of comfort, Sasuke climbed out of his bed and pushed his door open slowly. The hallway seemed much longer in the middle of the night, but the thought of the comfort that waited at its end compelled him into the shadowy corridor. He crept quietly through the halls and to the door that he had memorized as his brother's. He slid it open slowly as it creaked painfully. Sasuke had scarcely taken two steps into the room when Itachi sat up slowly. His hair was ruffled and he was tangled in his pajamas and blankets. Sasuke ran to his bedside and gripped his shoulders in hug. Itachi only patted his back and gently asked, "What is it now?" Sasuke buried his face in the neck of his brother's shirt, "I had.. a nightmare.." What he said wasn't exactly true, but the last week felt like a nightmare he could wake up from. "This is the third night in a row, what's troubling you?" Itachi inquired sleepily. "I- I don't.. really know…" Sasuke stammered. He had no words for the terrifying feeling that slowly building in him. "Can I sleep in here with you?" Sasuke asked him, wanting only to have company. "No.. " Itachi said slowly, then adding, "Don't worry though.. I know how to help you get to sleep." Sasuke looked at him curiously. Itachi ran his hand on the back of neck, and Sasuke and almost pulled away, but stopped himself. Then, softly, Itachi hit the pressure point just below his jaw and Sasuke fell unconscious in his arms. Tiredly, Itachi picked him up and carried him back to his room. He set him down in his bed carefully and tucked the sheets in around him. _That's all I can do for him,_ Itachi thought as he looked over his little brother. _I wonder what his nightmare was…_ Then he walked back to his own room silently and forced himself to sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hospital hallway in what was more of a stagger. He couldn't believe what he had said to Aster. But the words were said, and there was no taking them back now. Just as he finally realized the magnitude of what he done, he stumbled and rested against the wall for support. _Why am I suddenly so tired and short of breath?_ He thought as he began to pant. Faintly he heard a girl's voice yell and running footsteps. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto and Sakura running toward him. _Why are they back here?_ They were supposed to have left hours ago, he was angry now. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He didn't want their attention or company.

Sakura was horrified when she saw Sasuke wobble and lean on the wall to keep upright. She ran toward him, frightened and anxious, "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

Naruto looked farther down the hall. He saw the door of the room Sasuke had left swing shut and then realized that Sakura was dashing to Sasuke, who looked awful slumped against the stucco wall. Surprised and confused, Naruto followed Sakura.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she wrapped one of her arms around his shoulders. "Are you alright? What's wrong?!"

Naruto stood in front of them, flabbergasted. He watched Sasuke, waiting for his friend to speak.

"Sasuke, say something!! Please!" Sakura pleaded desperately. Then, without warning, Sasuke backhanded Sakura and sent her flying into the opposite wall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried, shocked out of his stupor. He ran over to help Sakura stand back up. "What's wrong with you?!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura sat without trying to stand, staring at the floor. Naruto pulled on her as hard as he could, but without her help, he could not put her upright. Sasuke just watched them with disgust.

"What's wrong with you?!" Naruto shouted again. "Why'd you do this to Sakura? Won't you even apologize?!"

Sasuke glared at him, "Why should I?"

Naruto gaped at him. Sakura raised her head finally, "Sasuke.." she began.

"Shut up!" he yelled at her. He clenched his fists and they saw the hatred in his eyes as he glowered at them.

Naruto lunged forward and yelled, "Don't tell her to shut up!"

Naruto watched him raise his fist with defiance and a look that dared Sasuke to smack him. He saw his hand tremble before he lowered. By now, Sasuke was panting with the effort it had taken not to beat Naruto.

Naruto took another step toward him. Afraid to lose control, Sasuke turned and ran to his hospital room. Sakura was up in instant, following him. He slammed to door in her face and leaned with his chest and the side of his face against it. He braced himself to feel them pounding on the door, instead it was silent and still. He lay against the door, feeling the comforting contrast of its coolness against the burn of the anger in his body. Just as he began to calm himself, he heard Sakura's voice on the other side of the door.

Naruto watched Sakura in pity as she pleaded with Sasuke, "Please,…. Sasuke.."

It was too much for him, he couldn't watch her heart break. He turned to look down the hall instead. He thought about Sasuke being in the hall._ Out of his room.._ Naruto realized. He approached to door he had seen swinging when they had come across Sasuke. Curiously, he pushed it open.

Naruto immediately recognized the girl sitting with her knees drawn up and her arms folded atop them. She had her head buried in her forearms. He quickly decided that she had something to do with whatever had made Sasuke act the way he did.

"What did you do to Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled at her with all his might. She shifted slightly to glance at him before hiding her face again.

"Nothing that can be fixed.." Naruto barely understood her muffled and low voiced answer.

"What do you mean 'nothing that can be fixed'?!" Sakura screamed at her. Naruto jumped. He hadn't noticed when Sakura had appeared in the doorway.

"Like I said, it's nothing we can fix.." Aster murmured.

Sakura's rage boiled over and she could stand staring at her no longer. She didn't care who the girl in the hospital bed was. What mattered was that she had hurt Sasuke. That was all Sakura cared about.

He had yelled at her when she had pleaded with him behind the door. He had even hit the door. Sakura felt sure this girl was at the heart of his anger.

Naruto stared hard at Aster. He was caught off guard when Sakura barreled past him and hit her. He watched in shock and horror as Aster's head moved in a sickly motion with the blow. Sakura stood at the bedside panting with rage. Aster sat on one hand, still, apparently unphased. Sakura's blood ran cold as she watched her turned and survey her. Aster rubbed her check a little as she resettled herself.

Naruto was confused and unsure what to do, so he asked his next question. "Why are you here? I saw .. him.. carry you off."

He was surprised to see life come back to her. "So, it really was him who saved me? I'm not just imagining this..?"

Sakura stared at her, lost by the sudden turn the conversation had taken. "Who are you talking about?"

"Uchiha…" Aster paused contemplating the history the name represented. Sakura held her breath. _What about Sasuke?! _She thought. "Itachi.."

"Itachi?" Sakura repeated, more puzzled than ever. Naruto only clenched his fists.

"Don't speak about him,.. so… happily.." Naruto told her in a shaky voice.

Bewilderment flitted across her face before she became reproving. "Where's your jonin sensei? He should be with you, shouldn't he?"

"We don't need to be baby-sat by Kakashi!" Naruto cried.

"Kakashi?" She asked. They watched her doubt them. _I had thought that Sasuke would have surpassed this level of work by now.._

"What's with that look?!" Naruto yelled. He seemed to be in the habit of raising his voice lately.

"I had thought.." she paused, eyeing them with suspicion, "that Sasuke would have been with more.. erm, _qualified_ ninja."

"We are plenty 'qualified'.." Sakura's voice was quiet and deadly.

_No wonder he is so impatient and upset. He was no doubt expecting more of him self. _Aster tried to unravel the events occurring around her. _But he called himself an 'avenger'.. Does that mean that he hopes to surpass Itachi? If he really means that.. He'll never do it. This is awful. He can't compare himself to someone so high above him. They are on two totally different planes. _She could still picture the hate and desire to kill. It sent chills down her spine. _The path he is following.. It can't lead to anywhere good.._

Naruto and Sakura watched despair take her. Aster did not speak to them anymore, and the silence was ominous. They left quietly, leaving Aster to ponder how dire the future was beginning to look.

Kakashi walked through the halls slowly. He had heard about the mysterious redheaded girl who clamed to be an Uzumaki. He had too see for himself. He passed the receptionist without even acknowledging her. He moved swiftly through the doctors crowding the halls and toward a room on the third floor.

As he turned down the hall to the specified room, he realized it was less than five doors from Sasuke's. Vaguely he wondered how his student was doing after having the mangekyo sharingan used on him by his brother. But now was not the time, he had other matters to tend to. He knocked lightly on the door. When he heard no reply, he pushed to door open slowly.

He stopped, paralyzed. He instantly recognized the girl from the Mist Village. She was originally from Konoha. Her curled portrait in a hospital bed was unforgettable. "Aster?..."

She whipped her head around to gape at him in disbelief. "Kakashi?!"

"What are you doing here? You're considered dead here and rogue under a different name in Kirikagure." He explained all this in an exasperated way.

"I-I I.. um.." she stuttered, caught in her lie. "Please, just don't tell the doctors. I'll be gone soon." She looked into her lap sorrowfully. She was going to leave Sasuke on his own again. This was Kakashi's fault. She was sure of it.

He started to say something, but the sound of a thousand chirping birds suddenly filled the air, followed by a great whirring noise. Kakashi looked at her one last time before leaping out her window and climbing onto the roof.

Aster sat baffled, but she didn't have long to wonder about what was going on. Two doctors came in to work on her wound. They put her under as a loud explosion sounded on the roof.

Aster awoke completely healed hours later. She read the doctor's sheets at the end of her bed. She was supposed to stay for a few more days for observation. Remembering her promise to Kakashi, she snuck out the window as the sun set.

She almost went straight out of Konoha, but she was compelled to see her 'little brother' one last time. She searched for hours, peeking in windows and screens for a boy with obnoxiously spiky black hair. Eventually she found the house she was looking for. It was well into the night by now.

As she crept closer, she realized that she wasn't the only one sneaking around Sasuke's house. Sakura was hiding in front of his house too.

She tailed them both as Sakura made a horrible business of trying to follow Sasuke. It struck Aster as odd that they were heading toward the village gates. She kept a safe distance behind them, stealthily winding through shadows.

She almost fell flat on her face when Sasuke stopped at looked directly at where Sakura was hidden. She watched at a distance as they talked. Sakura began to cry and raise her voice, but Aster could not make out what was said. She stared in disgust has Sasuke smiled at her and appeared behind Sakura. It horrified her to be an onlooker as Sasuke hit the same point in Sakura's neck that had been used on her so many times.

Aster stepped out of the shadows as Sasuke laid Sakura out on the stone bench, as if putting her on display. He walked a couple of steps toward the gates before stopping.

He didn't even turn when he spoke to her, "Don't try to stop me." He said it in a tired and mocking way that chilled Aster's bones.

"I won't stop you," she replied, surprising them both. "But,.. Are you sure? Is this really the road you want to follow?"

"I wasn't playing around when I said I would kill him." Sasuke referred to Itachi with disdain. He continued, "Orochimaru has the means to make my goal possible. I will do whatever it takes."

Aster's heart dropped, stunned she argued, "But, he- he is your _brother,_ Don't you remember, anything? How can you turn your back on everything that happened?"

Sasuke pivoted on his heels to turn his full gaze upon her, "None of it matters. It was all lies and child's play."

"Can you honestly believe that?" Aster was beyond hurt or shock. "What about me? Do all the things I did for you not matter anymore?" She had suddenly become numb.

"None of it matters," Sasuke repeated. "I am going to leave here, and become powerful. I will kill him." He paused for a moment, "Uchiha Itachi will die."

Aster could not let him do this. It was obvious that he relished being able to hurt her. In desperation, "Fine. Have it your way. None of the past matters anymore. If you leave, and I come across you when you try to kill Itachi, I will fight you to the death."

Sasuke chuckled softly. "You're serious?"

Aster glared at Sasuke for the first time. She no longer treated him lovingly. "If you walk out that gate, the next time we meet, you will fall, never to rise again."

"I know you'll keep your promise, don't worry about that," he turned his back to her and began to walk away.

Aster had said that she would kill him, not expecting to have to fight him. She stood appalled at herself for a moment before calling out to him to try to shake his resolve. "What makes you so sure?" She hoped she could find a loop hole in her words, but she was unable. Her mind was racing, but she kept a calm exterior. Itachi had taught her this.

Sasuke only nodded his head in the direction of the Uchiha crest on his back. "Some things still matter.."

Aster watched in concealed terror and agony has Sasuke faded into the shadows outside Konoha's village gate.

_The past truly ends here. I don't know where this new road will take me, but it can't be anywhere good. It appears that I can only try to fight my own demons. Sasuke is gone from me._

Sasuke continued slowly, waiting for Aster to chase him down and pull him towards her. For her to tell him it was okay, that the world was alright. But he felt that no matter what he wanted, it was his duty to walk this path. It sickened him to realize that he wanted her to care for him again, but he would never let her. _Maybe she will hate me later. It would be easier to die by her hand than Itachi's._ He cursed himself in his head. He had to believe he would not die, that he would carry out his dire mission. There was no other way to succeed.

Sasuke thought his last goodbyes to his childhood role model and old friends. This was the inevitable end.

Aster whispered a short good bye to the wind in the dark and empty night. Then without another moment's hesitation, she left to find Itachi.

* * *

This was my favorite oneshot idea. This whole fic is actually a series of oneshots all strun together. I really had fun redoing when Sasuke deserted Konoha,.. and Aster! How depressing! People thought I tried to make Sasuke look cool when he said 'some things still matter'.. But it was only meant to show how mean and coldhearted he was.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now tell me in your review! I don't even mind if you just whine and summarize the chapter, go ahead! Just review me!! 


	8. New Paths

Yay!! Good bye Sasuke! For a little while anyways.. And not quite yet either.. I'm celebrating too soon agian...

* * *

Chapter Eight:

New Paths

Itachi stood talking with Shusui. "They won't really do that.. Shusui?" Itachi was upset. Shusui was like a brother to him. He was the only one Itachi would tell what he really felt to. "The Akatsuki mean what they say. The clan only wants to keep its status in Konoha. His life means nothing to them." Shusui spoke gravely, trying to keep Itachi from the imminent proposition he felt coming. "Shusui, I won't let them just hand over Sasuke like some animal. He is not a guinea pig. He is a little boy, my little brother." Itachi was adamant. "Itachi what can we do? Just listen to me for once.." Shusui tried to reason with him. But Itachi was far wiser than his age credited him. "I have an idea. I have already tried to go in his place, but that didn't work." Itachi looked at Shusui, expecting him to be able to perceive the plot he was cooking up. "I have another way to save him." Shusui furrowed his brow at this, "Itachi, stop beating around the bush. What do you mean?" Again Itachi stared into his eyes in that all-knowing way, "I will infiltrate the Akatsuki and destroy them from the inside out." His brother-like clansman only scowled at him. "Itachi Uchiha! How the heck to you plan to infiltrate such an organization?" Itachi for once sighed because he had no answer. Then he looked hopefully at Shusui. "Why else would I tell you about my plan, unless I needed help? Please, Shusui. I can't stand by while they send Sasuke unknowingly to his death." As Shusui met Itachi's desperate gaze, he melted. The utterly lost feel of his eyes made it impossible to refuse his help. "I can't promise anything. This is betraying the clan, we are a pair of traitors as of now. I will do my best for you." Itachi only looked at him reprovingly, "For Sasuke. Not me."

* * *

Aster moved slowly through the lightless forest. Despair weighed down her every step. She was going to try to find Itachi, but she really had no idea where he was headed or how far ahead he was. Quietly as she could, she moved through the trees. Aster realized that was running away from Konoha, much the same way she had before. Disgusted with herself, she continued on, only thinking of Itachi. As she moved on the forest floor, she heard voices above her. Aster whipped her head up, believing to be caught.

A girl with a flute and a bandaged head that showed tufts of red hair stared menacingly at Sasuke. Sasuke only gazed back coolly, "I thought you were the 'Sound Five'.. There are only four of you. Are all of Orochimaru's subordinates unable to count?"

The girl replied, "You've got guts. How bout I tell you the story on the way?"

Sasuke tilted his head nonchalantly. Aster stared up, apparently still unnoticed. _This is the path he has chosen? _She thought as a pit formed in her stomach.

"Do we really need to move so quickly?" Sasuke asked, anger putting an edge on his words. Aster gaped. The Sasuke she had known was never malicious.

The redhead chuckled darkly. "He needs you more than ever now. We must move quickly."

Sasuke shivered slightly, but as far as Aster could tell, none of Orochimaru's henchmen picked it up. She could tell he was apprehensive about what he was doing. That made it harder to watch him go. Then, at a signal from a man with six arms, they set off, leaving Aster stunned in her hiding place.

Dazed and distant, she stumbled through the woods, blindly searching for Itachi. Itachi heard crashing in the trees behind him. He turned when he felt the crash of something in the forest behind him. He was going to attack, but he recognized Aster's silhouette. Tiredly he thought to himself, _I knew leaving her in Konoha was too easy._

She picked herself up and stared at him in wonder. "Itachi? Is it really you?" He thought she had been saying a lot of the same thing.

Reprovingly, and a little angrily he asked her, "What are you doing here? You should still be in a hospital bed in Konoha.."

She instantly fell apart. "I.. Sasuke-he! And Orochimaru! How could I? How could I do that to Sasuke-chan?!" She ran toward him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He was too aghast to resist.

"What are you talking about?" he choked out in a strangled voice. _Why are weird, dramatic meetings a usual with her?_

Aster looked at him in complete confusion. "You mean? You really have no idea?!"

He scowled at her. Did she think he read minds? Now annoyed, "Just tell me, straight to the point."

She pulled back just enough to look squarely in his eyes. "Sasuke-chan.. he-.." She recoiled against him, unable to speak. Itachi wriggled a little, more than slightly uncomfortable. "Orochimaru's offer.." she whispered.

He instantly became pale. _Orochimaru? But he left Akatsuki.. Shouldn't he be dead?_ "What does he have to do with Sasuke?"

Aster only became more agitated. She was falling apart at the seems. She yelled into his shoulder, "He broke his promise to me! He-he hates…"

Itachi was confused by her ravings and more than a little frazzled. "Stop babbling and speak to me."

She met his eyes solemnly, "He hates.." she paused, "you."

He only stared dumbfounded. _She's had no idea? She really didn't figure it out until now?!_

Aster continued in a childish voice, "He's going to him. Those people.. the 'Sound Five'.. they are taking him there."

Itachi nodded. It all made sense now. Then, it suddenly occurred to him, "Why didn't you stop him?" He knew she at least understood how horrible the Sound Five were, if not why.

Aster turned red from anger at herself and embarrassment. She had let her emotions get the better of her, even now. _Itachi would never do that,_ she realized ruefully. "I made a promise. There's no way.. I just can't." She paused sorrowfully. Then she brightened suddenly, "What about you?"

He looked at her, not really seeing her. _I can take on Orochimaru.. But chasing Sasuke would attract the attention of Akatsuki. If I can't defeat all of them at once, there's no way I can afford to break the contract. _He glanced at Aster, _I can't do it. Especially trying to protect her._ Trying to reason with her and himself he answered, "Even if I were to chase him, do you really believe Sasuke would go with me _willing_?"

Aster hung her head in despair. "It's hopeless. What have I done?" she moaned despairingly.

Itachi seemed unphased, until his features hardened, "No." Aster stared at him aghast from his shoulder. "He will come to us." With a piercing gaze he added, "to me.."

Aster twisted her face in pain, "That was my promise. To let him go. To stop him if he got to you." She paused to stare directly into his eyes, "To give my life.. or take his."

Itachi only gaped at her, startled and disconcerted. "It won't come to that," he said trying to stop her from looking at him the way she was.

It worked. She buried her face against the neck of his cloak. Then in her numbness whispered in a prophetic tone, "Yes. Yes it will."

They stood in an awkward silence before she finally let go him. Itachi sighed in a short-lived relief as she backed up a couple steps away from him. It was cut short when she continued, "Well, at this point, if I have this all right, Kirikagure, Konoha, the Sound Five, and the rest of Akatsuki wouldn't mind offing me.." Itachi nodded slowly. Aster then added in a bright tone that disturbed him, "So you're all I've got!"

As they continued on, Aster trudged behind, worn down from the night. Itachi was unable to forget her words. Under his breath, he muttered, darkly, "You shouldn't be so sure of that.."

They walked for several hours in the cloak of darkness that the night and forest canopy created. Eventually, they had to rest. Itachi went behind some trees, whether for water from a nearby stream, or something else, Aster didn't know or care. She slumped against the rough bark of the nearest tree. It wasn't long before so was asleep.

Itachi emerged from the shadows to find her sleeping from exhaustion. He couldn't just leave her there. Physically he could, but his conscience wouldn't let him leave her behind. He knew it would be pointless anyways. As soon as she woke up, she'd be searching for him. Even worn out as he was from lack of sleep, he slung her over his shoulder and continued on.

Kisame's silhouette stood out from the shadows because of its ominous darkness and size. Orochimaru sat in a wood chair, calmly eyeing him. He tapped his fingers impatiently, but he spoke in a slow, casual way.

"Ah, Kisame," Orochimaru addressed him in a mockingly affectionate way. "A member of Akatsuki", he continued in disdain, "an organization of my _previous_ affiliations. What brings you here?"

Kisame was hesitant around the ex-member of Akatsuki, but he didn't stutter in his answer, "It's about Uchiha Itachi."

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows at the name, but quickly glared at Kisame. All facades of politeness and friendliness were dropped. "I already have an Uchiha on the way. I have no use for him." Orochimaru paused for a moment, remembering why he had deserted Akatsuki. With venom he added, "I haven't forgotten anything."

Kisame recalled the fight between Itachi and Sasuke in the hotel. He smiled threateningly, "Neither has your new vessel. He will have business with Itachi. This could be beneficial to both of us."

"Hmm.." Orochimaru rapped his fingertips on the arm of the chair. "What are you suggesting?"

Even weary as he was, Itachi trudged on with Aster draped over his left shoulder. It was about midday, and they were finally almost to their destination. Then, he felt her shift her weight. _Awake_ he thought, but didn't put her down.

It was a few minutes before he commented, "You're a horrible actor."

Aster snored loudly in a failed attempt at 'sleeping.' Itachi only sighed.

"Horrible," he said. He walked, mercilessly swinging her over his shoulder in rhythm to his steps.

Aster gave up the façade. "If you knew.." she blushed suddenly, "Why are you still carrying me?"

"Tch!" he shrugged, jostling her and causing her more discomfort on purpose. "You'd cause more trouble if I put you down."

Aster hung her crossed arms against his back, pouting. "You're heartless!" she whined.

All the amusement and light-heartedness was gone from his voice, "You don't know the half of it…"

Aster was silent. She was disturbed by the sudden edge in his tone. They walked for a while in the tense thickness of his words. Aster was never one to grasp the serious side of things, so she only was quiet because she felt it was proper. She hung her head over her still crossed arms and against his back.

Raising her head she broke the silence. "You smell.." she trailed off, trying to find the appropriate words. Itachi listened, unsure if he had heard her right. Finally, after a long moment in thought, she came back with her long-sot words, "kind of weird.."

Itachi said nothing at first, dumbfounded that it had taken her that long, only to phrase things like that. "What?" he asked, still hoping he had only misheard her.

Aster continued on her off the wall train of thought, "Not in a bad way, but…"

She paused as if waiting for him to answer her. Itachi didn't reply though. He was stunned that he hadn't misunderstood her. But what surprised even him, was the bit of curiosity her musings stirred in him. _How do I smell?_ He wondered.

"Clean,.. but" she paused again, trying to find the correct order of words. " Not in the usual sense." Aster grinned, even though he couldn't see it, he knew it by her tone of voice, "Ya' know what I mean?"

She was beginning to get on his nerves now. "No. I don't know what you mean," he snapped at her.

Aster waved her hands out to the sides, messing with Itachi's peripheral vision, and serving only to make him edgier. "Well," she began, "You smell-"

"Never mind," he said, cutting her off. "I don't want to know. There are more important things."

Aster only snorted at him. "Fine!" she exclaimed. In her most mock-business tone she continued, "On to more important things!"

Itachi was reaching for some berries he had picked at their rest stop. His only reply was a surprised, "Hm?" He chewed the berry slowly, unsure of what kind he was eating. Instead of being concerned with what he was eating he thought _I wonder where this is going.._

"When do we start my training?" Aster asked in an annoyingly upbeat and sunshiny way.

Itachi choked on the berry before swallowing it completely and going into a coughing fit. After much suffering he was able to stammer, "Um,… Training?"

"Yeah!" she yelled, punching the air with her fist and knocking them off balance for a second. Then she calmed and became serious, "I haven't forgotten about destroying Akatsuki.."

He almost stopped for a second in the middle of the path, taken aback. He sighed, debating it in his head. _If I did train her, she might help me overthrow the Akatsuki. But that's a big maybe. She was never very strong, but.._ His only spoken thought was, "Maybe."

Aster immediately became angry with him. "Maybe?! What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried in her outburst. Hanging limply against him after the outrage left her system, she added, "You can't always be there to save me.."

He was surprised to see such thought from her. Ruefully, he thought _She has a point._ Trying stave off her dependence on him, he said, "Who told you I'd save you again?"

Aster took a defensive position, and tried to re-attack the problem. "I know why you don't want to train me, she said elusively. Itachi only raised one eyebrow skeptically. "You don't think I can handle it," she accused.

He winced involuntarily, that was a big reason. He was secretly glad that she was over his shoulder. It meant she couldn't see his face.

Ominous undertones were easy to hear in Aster's voice as she continued, "You know a lot, but not about me." She paused, taking a deep breath, finding it hard to continue. Itachi waited for her to elaborate, but instead she changed the subject slightly. "There's a lot."

He was curious now, and that didn't happen often. "Why don't you inform me?"

"I…" she started slowly. He could feel her frame become weaker in his grasp as she debated over her next words. "Don't be afraid to be hard on me.." she said, sounding something like a broken record.

It frightened him to realize how desperate she was to train. _Just like Sasuke.._ He almost shuddered at the thought. Then abruptly he rebuked her, "This is exactly why I won't.."

Aster gripped the back of his cloak in disbelief. "But you said maybe!!" she cried, extremely upset.

Itachi was growing tired of this quickly. Finally, they had reached their destination. Without another moment's hesitation, he put her down as gently as he could. "Enough, we're here," he said.

Aster ignored him and began pouting, "Why do you treat me so childishly? I'm not a little kid!"

He sighed softly, looking at her with one eyebrow raised again. She stared back determinedly. Sighing again, he turned to look past her, at his and Kisame's hideout.

Aster swiveled her body quickly to follow his gaze. She stood for a moment, surveying the house. "What do we do now that we're here?" she asked tentively.

"Clean." Itachi said simply, not wasting a single word.

Aster gaped at him. It took her a few seconds to realize it wasn't some twisted form of a sense of humor. Her heart sank when she realized he was dead serious. "WHA-?" she howled loud enough for the people in Konoha and the Mist Village to hear. Itachi ignored her horrorified cries and walked toward the front door.

* * *

Aster's not too bright eh? Oh well, it makes her specail.. I like her stupid. If she was smart, she wouldn't Aster. Just don't underestimate her.. She's very determined. I mean, she's won over Itachi.. How many people can do that? What do you think of all this? I wanna know.. I can't read minds.. Review me!!! NOW, PLEASE!! I'm trying so hard to be polite, c'mon!! 


	9. To Train

Yep.. Chapter Nine is here. It gets a little more humoruos. Time to laugh a little. Sorry if I took a while to update. I was screwing around. I could have finished this sooner, but I finally got past my artist's block. The sudden block in my drawing abilities got me to start this fic. As you can tell, I've been suffering this horrible block for a while. It's starting to end, but not completely.. sigh Enjoy chapter nine. I thought it was funny.

* * *

Chapter Nine

To Train

Itachi and Shusui stood by the river. They were supposed to be at the anbu meeting, but Shusui had insisted that they skip it, not that Itachi had needed much persuasion. "Do it." Shusui was firm and cold in his command. Itachi pleaded with him, "Is there really no other way? Why can't it be the other way around? I can't do this." His brother-like friend was cold toward him, "You have no choice. You have more potential than I. You can master the mangekyo quickly, where it might take me a lifetime." Itachi began to tremble slightly as he took out a kunai knife. In the back of his mind he was amazed at how calm Shusui was when he asked Itachi to kill him. He wondered if Shusui understood that he could not come back from the dead. He wanted to be stronger like him. Itachi made a vow to become like him one day. "Put that away," Shusui ordered, surprising Itachi. "But-" he began. "It has to look like suicide. That's why we're beside the river." Itachi's breath caught in his chest, as he wondered how long he had planned his own death. They looked at each other for awhile. Finally Shusui spoke to him in the warm way he was used to, "Itachi-chan.. I thought you were stronger than this. You must do what needs to be done. If you don't, Sasuke is lost to us." Itachi was infuriated by what he said. "You want me to trade one brother for another?" he yelled. Shusui seemed unphased. "Am I truly your brother?" Itachi stopped, stunned. "I won't do it." Shusui grabbed the collar of his shirt and one of Itachi's wrists. He brought Itachi's hand to his neck and pulled Itachi toward him by the oversized neck of the shirt. Shusui had seen this coming. He wasn't sure why, but he was ready to die. He had planned for this scenario too. "Itachi, "he breathed in his ear. "If you don't kill me, I'll kill you and obtain it." With that, Shusui began to wrap his fingers around Itachi's neck. Itachi's years of training kicked in as reflex, and Shusui never stood a chance by that river.

* * *

Aster hung her head in disbelief as Itachi turned the door handle. 

"You're really serious? Cleaning?" she asked one last time.

"Nobody has been here for a while," he explained tiredly. "It's going to be filthy. We have to clean." He glanced at her sideways, "Unless you want to sleep outside."

"Fine.." Aster grumbled.

The door was surprisingly quiet for something that wasn't supposed to have been used in a while. They stepped inside, looking around curiously.

"It's already clean!" Aster cried in a strangled way. "Why did you screw with me like that?"

Itachi seemed to ignore her as he gazed around the small space that bled into a dining room. Finally he answered her, "It shouldn't be this clean. Something's wrong."

Footsteps in the hallway to their right became pronounced and they both turned quickly. Itachi prepared to battle whoever was coming as Aster waited in a fearful silence. When the tension had become it's thickest, Kisame appeared around the corner.

Aster gasped. "YOU!" she shrieked. She reached for her sword instinctively. She didn't need to think at this point. The want to kill him had become an automatic feeling, no longer requiring her memories. Her hand groped her bare shoulder in vain. Then with a horrified intake of air, she realized that she had broken her sword in their last fight.

"Hn. Back again?" he said mockingly as he raised his sword. Aster stood helplessly paralyzed by her fear. "I'm glad," he continued, sneering. "I don't like to leave things unfinished."

Kisame brought the gargantuan weapon down full-force. Both Aster and Kisame stared in shocked of what they saw. Itachi moved in the way, blocking the strike with a kunai in one hand. Aster's heart jumped into her throat and then sank into her stomach. Kisame smiled and chuckled as he looked down on them. _How classic._ He thought. Itachi glared at him while Aster cowered behind his back, unsure of what to make of the sudden turn of events. _She's really thick not to see it. Even though he'll never say it, he cares for her._ Kisame grinned maliciously again. He knew how he would use this newfound information.

"Kisame.." Itachi glared at him. "Control yourself." They stared, locked in a battle of the eyes.

Kisame smiled and looked away, chuckling under his breath. "In the future.." he said lightly.

Itachi continued to bore into him with his eyes, even after he had looked away. "Now." He insisted with venom.

Kisame and turned and began to walk away. Itachi moved to stop him, but he glanced back and added in the mocking voice of an academy student, "Hai Itachi-san."

Itachi stood, not trusting himself to take another step without trying to kill Kisame. He glanced sideways at Aster._ I might just have to train her… _he thought.

Aster tried to control her shaking. _Why do I always fall to pieces like this?!_ "Itachi-kun.." he voice was quieter than she had anticipated. "You.. You.."

"Don't take it the wrong way.." he told her quickly. "I just didn't want to have to clean you up," he added coldly, flushing and trying to fool her.

Aster swallowed hard. "Uh.." she stuttered, unsure what to say next.

"You can have the same room as last time," he told her curtly. It took her second to realize that he was referring to the room she had stayed in when Kisame had taken a piece out of her ribs.

"Itachi-kun.." she wanted to ask about his actions in the last few minutes, but by the way he turned his back to her, she knew she wouldn't get any answers. She tried to force the fear in her throat down, but was unsuccessful. Dazed and confused, she began to walk as best as she could to 'her' room. Before she disappeared into the hallway, she added meekly, "Arigato.."

He gave no outward sign of hearing her, but it pained him to know about the animosity between her and Kisame. He knew things would be very hard like this. They were all balancing on an incredibly thin line. If they didn't fall, the line might break.

Itachi sat down at the small table in the meager dining room. He wondered why there where four chairs there. Obviously two were for him and Kisame. Was another possibly for Aster? Did that mean the fourth was for the little brother he had lost? He pushed the thoughts away. _Akatsuki can't afford feelings. If I don't numb myself, none of us have a chance._ He wondered what he would do if his actions had given him away to Kisame. _If Kisame tells the other Akatsuki about this.._ He sighed heavily._ Maybe I can lie my way out. _The little voice that always mocked him in the back of his mind added **Just like you did with Sasuke?** It took all his might to ignore it. A headache was coming on. He could feel it, and a bad one at that. Itachi rubbed his forehead, trying to stave off the pain that was inevitably coming.

The next day began early for him. The gray light of the early morning cast eerie shadows through the rooms. Itachi almost smiled at the thought of them being scary. _What I've become is the scariest thing here.._ He dressed quickly, his mind empty because he had forced all his doubts and regrets from his head. He figured that if he could get out of the lair soon enough, he might not have to face Aster.

Itachi strolled into the dining room from the hall, only to be caught off guard. He almost paused in his step when he saw Kisame there, reaching for the door handle. _Why is he up at this time? He's usually asleep._ "Where are you going?" Tension filled the small area between the four walls. It leaked into the rest of the house quickly, filling each room with a sickly thickness in the air.

Kisame smiled. _Am I scaring him?_ He almost laughed, but held it back. He didn't want to irritate Itachi more than necessary. There was no way he would win in a one on one. "Training.." he answered in a light-hearted voice.

"Hm.." was his only reply. He wasn't sure how close Kisame might be to the truth. Maybe he was just being paranoid, and there was no need to clue Kisame in on what he was doing.

Kisame was gone out the door in the dining area like a wisp of smoke. Most people were amazed at how quiet Kisame could be, especially for his size, but Itachi had grown used to it. Itachi rubbed his head again, trying to avoid the same headache as the night before. His efforts to escape his worries made him go about his business slowly. He had to keep up his training, and skipping breakfast wouldn't help. Finally after doing a minimal amount of work, he sat at the table with a bowl of instant ramen.

Itachi was even more surprised to see Aster awake early. He remembered her constantly being late to train academy students before class because of her sleeping habits. She didn't speak to him, only surveyed his food and resolved to get her own. Itachi noted how worn out she looked. He watched as she fixed a small bowl of ramen for herself.

"It's unhealthy for you to eat so little.." Itachi broke the silence as she sat at the seat across from him.

"Why?" she snapped. "It's not like I'm going to train or anything like that!"

Itachi ignored her sudden outburst of anger. "It doesn't matter.." he told her, shaking his head. "It's still unhealthy."

"Whatever.." she muttered, stirring her food. Suddenly Aster didn't feel so hungry.

Itachi took a small bite before looking her square in the eye. She couldn't turn away if she wanted to. "This is why I won't train you."

Aster finally broke at his calm words. _How can he say this to me without any emotion?! What is wrong with him?!_ She stood, throwing the chair back a couple of feet and slammed her fists on the table. "Fine! Don't train me!" Aster yelled.

Itachi only stared, waiting for her to calm herself and sit back down. His lack of reaction only made her angrier. For a second she wanted to hit. Her own urge scared her. Frightened and flustered, Aster ran out the door.

Itachi idly gazed at her untouched bowl of ramen. He had barely eaten himself, but he didn't feel hungry anymore either. _I should go after her has a friend. But if I do, then she will think that I will always be able to chase her down.. I just can't do this every time._ He debated for a moment before giving in and leaving his food, steaming on the table, to follow Aster.

It was about midday before he found her. The day was hot, and he was sweating the black Akatsuki cloak. It didn't surprise him to find her with her hair freed of its eternal braid, her back to him, and head peering from the cool waters of a small lake.

"Aster.." Itachi began in an almost apologetic tone. He wasn't sure what to say, just letting the words fall from his mouth.

"I heard you the first time!" her voice cracked on the last words. But then, changing her tune in record time, she haughtily added, "I don't need you to train me!"

"Tch!" Itachi snorted at the thought of her being superior to him. "I'll believe you when you beat me!" he jested.

Aster didn't respond. She was too shocked at his sudden humor, it was so unlike him.

Then, an idea occurred to him. He would probably need to train Aster anyway. Why not make her work a little? He became serious, "If you beat me, I leave you alone. If you lose.." he paused, "This foolishness ends."

Aster whipped her head around and scowled at him. "Bring it on.." He watched her raise one bare arm and then realized her neck and shoulders were also unclothed.

Aster was too busy climbing out of the water with her chakra to notice Itachi hide his eyes and turn away from her.

She was getting used to the frigidness of the air when she heard his angry voice boom across the lake. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" he yelled. Aster only stared, confused. Still he didn't turn around, and a double-sided, flabbergasted silence followed. "Where are your clothes?" he growled, trying to calm himself.

"Over there." She answered simply. Itachi almost turned around to see where she would inevitably point, but stopped himself.

"PLEASE put them on.." he ordered in a strangled way.

"What, do you think I'm naked or something?" she retorted. "Sheesh!"

"Then what are you wearing?!" Itachi was thoroughly astounded at the conversation they were having.

"A bathing suit.." she said in a 'no duh' tone.

Itachi still didn't turn around. "Where did you find time to buy a bathing suit? Money for that matter? And why did you bring it with you?"

"I didn't buy it!" she laughed, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

"What, did you steal it?" He called, getting more flustered and disturbed by the second.

He was shocked to hear the roar of water and turned around to find a water dragon coming at him. He prepared to take the blow, but was even more confused when it dissipated, harmlessly falling around him, and drenching him. Aster laughed at him. Finally he looked at her and saw he 'bathing suit' was a wrapping of bandages around what body parts needed to be covered. He almost breathed a sigh of relief, but this still wasn't much better.

"Why did you do that?" he exploded, but then crossed his arms and turned his back to her. "Never mind. I don't want to know."

He was beginning to walk away when Aster tackled him from behind. He froze, not wanting to touch her inappropriately by accident. She just hung shamelessly on him.

"You're all wet now!" Aster slipped the edge of her fingers in around the buttons on the neck of his cloak, but Itachi was too concerned with detaching her to notice. "Might as well get in!" she yelled, pulling him half out of the jacket. Anxious to get her off him, he slipped out his other arm and let her take off with the dripping cape.

"There's no way I'm taking off any of my clothes," he growled. "Especially not with you around.."

"But they're wet.." Aster reinstated as she draped the heavy mass of drenched cloth over a low tree branch. "It wouldn't hurt to cool off while they dry."

"No." Itachi glared at her again.

"Which ever.. You're the one who's going to suffer." Aster tossed her head and leapt back into the water. Itachi stared at the cool, sparkling lake. He had to admit, it was inviting.

Aster turned around to see his eyes just barely above the water. "You!" she whipped around to see the rest of his drenched clothes hanging near his cloak. "How'd you do that so fast?" was her only question.

She started to wade towards him. "Go away." He ordered, bubbles came up as he spoke with his mouth under the water.

"Give me one good reason to.." Aster continued to paddle slowly towards him.

"If you don't," he told her, thinking quickly, "I won't train you."

Aster stopped dead. "Fine. I won't come near you." She swam away sullenly, "Sheesh, can't even handle the water.."

Itachi ignored her mutterings. "I need to see your jutsu, so I know where to start." He brought the rest of his head out of the water, but his neck and shoulders were still concealed. "You use water element, right?"

"Yup! All water jutsu!" she piped, climbing back on top of the water. "Here goes nothing! Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

He watched, amazed as Aster manipulated the water perfectly into a water dragon and several water clones. Patiently he waited for her to continue her demonstration. After a few awkward moments, he asked, "And, next is…?"

Aster turned red. "That's.. That's all."

Itachi's mouth dropped open. "That's really all your jutsu?!"

"Well,.. kinda.." she blushed even more.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" Itachi pressed.

"That's all of my _water_ element jutsu.." Aster kicked the water with her toes.

"What other element do you have?" He was straight to the point, not missing a beat.

"I have.." she paused, hesitantly, "wind."

"So let's see what you can do," Itachi prompted.

"I,..uh.." Aster paused again, reluctant to answer. "I don't have any wind element techniques.. but.."

He didn't even blink when she said she didn't know any wind jutsu. "What is 'but'?"

"My kekkai genkai.. ice." He remembered her experiences with her abilities. He knew that because of war in Kirikagure, her family had been chased away to Konoha, but not after significant loses.

"Show me." Itachi wasn't one to waste time.

He was amazed at the range of techniques she had learned, mastered, or created with her kekkai genkai. Eventually, as the water became cooler, he ended up standing in the water, exposed down to his waist.

"That's-" she stopped, staring at him. "..it.."

"What?" Itachi asked, annoyed at her gaping.

Aster smiled evilly. "You look good shirtless.."

Itachi looked down, realizing that he had been standing. "What's that supposed to mean?" he yelled after her.

Aster gave him no heed. She pretended not to hear him as she strolled off the lake to get dressed. "The clothes are all dry," she called, holding his shirt.

He almost wanted to tell her she looked good without a shirt too, but he realized it would sound even worse when he said it. Because of that, he kept his mouth shut and glared at her sullenly as he grabbed his clothes. It astounded him that she was gone so fast. Girls were notorious for taking forever to get dressed, but obviously Aster wasn't like that.

Meanwhile, whilst Itachi wondered over her disappearance, Aster ran towards the hideout as fast she could. _I sounded like a freaky stalker! Why did I say that to him?! But he looked so good.. so..! I can't finish that sentence! I've got to get away from him as fast as I can! I'm so embarrassed! What possessed me to do that?!_

Itachi walked into the lair. He heard the bowls that they had put ramen in that morning spinning as Aster left them, cleaned and put away. She was only a blur as she ran down the hallway to slam and lock her door. He couldn't tell if she was upset with him or not anymore. But for some reason, he still cared. _I hate women._ He glanced out the window and realized the sun had already gone down and the sky was almost pitch black. Tiredly, he went straight to bed. _Food isn't really that important._

* * *

_YAY!_ Aster and Itachi's romance is finally blooming, but so are problems with Kisame. This is probably the only funny part you'll find in this fic. It's getting closer to the action. Pay attention to little things, like Itachi's headaches, or what Aster's nightmares have consisted of. For the Sasuke fangirls.. he should be back in a chapter or two, but he doesn't play a huge part till later. For those who don't know japanese- Arigato means 'Thank you" Haha. Tell me what you thought of Aster and Itachi at the lake. I've had that idea for a while. One of the orginal starting scenes for this fic. I came up with this from a combo of one-shot ideas. I think it's doing pretty well. I want to know where you think this is going. Please give me reviews. 

This has been reposted, but it's still the same fic.. sigh Did you catch the joke with Itachi -'I hate women' hahaha. Guys always say that.. hahaha. Also.. Compared to the begining, these next couple of chapters will almost be like fillers. I need more character background built before I can move on to the action. For those who read 'Fire and Water' and liked the action.. This will be better, I promise. Longer fights, and jutsus this time. No crappy stuff! If Kisame vs. Aster in the begining was interesting.. You ain't seen nothing yet!! YAAA!


	10. My History

Sorry these chapters are so long in coming and length.. I'm a horrible writer, I talk too much about unimportant things! I finally got some romance in.. And a little action! Yep.. Itachi and Sasuke's song is 'Sweet Sacrifice' by Evanescence, I just know it. I love that band! Please don't become mentally scarred by my stupid fan fiction!

* * *

Chapter Ten

My History

Itachi sat at the stone table astounded. He had listened to the whole lecture through the meeting, not missing a beat. But still, he was shocked by how far the Uchiha clan had fallen. "To seal the deal, they need our youngest, male child.." The elder held his audience in terrified attention. A mutual look of horror passed over many faces. "But that's Itachi!" someone cried. We can't give them him! He's the future of this clan!" another continued. Itachi's head swam. Was he really the youngest boy in his family? Shusui put a hand on his shoulder and met his eyes gravely. Itachi's father stood. "There is another boy, younger than Itachi.." The occupants of the room sat in suspense "His little brother.." his father paused and sighed deeply. "Sasuke Uchiha.." A woman somewhere in the back argued with him. "That boy's too young! And he's so earnest.. Does he really deserve to be traded like a piece of livestock?!" "It's him or Itachi.." His father's words silenced any dissent. The elder spoke as his father sat down. "So, it is decided. We will give the Akatsuki Sasuke." Itachi had listened in stunned silence, but the elder's words broke his paralyzing shock. "I'll go! Give them me.." His father slammed his fists onto the table. "No! You will not. You are the future of this family, we have too much riding on you! We can afford to lose Sasuke." His stomach twisted, 'We can afford to lose Sasuke.' Was his brother's life really that meaningless to them? Glaring at his father, he sank back into the chair, too upset to try to think of what to do next. Later, Shusui caught him as he walked along roadside. He turned to see the familiar face in the agonizingly bright sunlight of midday. It occurred to him how ironic the weather was. "Itachi.." Shusui began. "There are two weeks before they have to hand him over. You have time to say good bye." Itachi glared at him. "I'm not saying goodbye." Shusui gaped at him before brushing off his defiance. "You have no choice. There's nothing you can do to stop them, no matter how wrong it is. Make the best of the time you have left." Itachi pulled away from the comfort of Shusui's hand on his shoulder. "I'm disappointed in you. You don't know me if you think I'd give up so easily." With that Itachi strode away, leaving Shusui stunned at what he couldn't decide was foolishness or bravery.

* * *

Aster tossed and turned, desperately trying to sleep. _Why can't I forget a little longer?!_ Unbidden, memories of her brothers had come in her dreams. She didn't know what to do anymore. Aster flopped onto her back, trying to force sleep. She had no idea how to calm the nervous sickness spreading through her chest and stomach. Trying to take her mind off of it, she recalled the day. She was disgusted with what she had said to Itachi. But he had still not retracted the promise to train her. The thought gave her comfort. That was it. She resolved for not the first time, that she would kill Kisame Hoshigaki. The decision settled her chaotic mind. With her grim resolution now made, she slipped into a deep slumber. 

Itachi knocked on her door. It was the crack of dawn, but she had wanted to train. He wasn't sympathetic to the thought that she might be getting more than she bargained for. He was growing impatient. He had now knocked loudly, several times, all with no answer. There was nothing to help it, he would have to go in and wake her up. He hesitated when reaching for the door handle. He could already hear her yelling at him, calling him a pervert for coming into her room. It was too early for that, much too early. Despite his better judgment, he opened the door.

She didn't even stir as he walked in. Quietly, he shut the door with a soft click. She seemed different somehow. He couldn't put his finger on it as he watched her sleep, but he knew it. Finally, after waiting in vain for a few minutes for her to wake, he shook her shoulder gently. She groaned and rolled onto her back. He waited for her to yell or hit at him.

"What?" came the sleepy question. Itachi's eyes widened. This wasn't the reaction he had expected.

Recollecting his nerves quickly, he replied, "It's time to train. You need to get up now."

She sat up and nodded slightly. Aster gave the sheets in her lap a determined look of distaste. "Yeah.."

She seemed almost trancelike as she picked up her clothes, appearing to be unaware of his presence. Not wanting to intrude, Itachi left and shut the door behind himself. Unsure of what he was supposed to do while she dressed, he began to prepare a quick, simple breakfast of instant ramen. In an attempt to make it look like he had worked hard on the meal, he put it into bowls.

He looked up through his bangs as she padded into the room. Her head was hung tiredly over her shoulders, but she didn't miss anything. Without a moment's hesitation, she sat at the table and began to eat.

After a moment of awkward silence, Itachi ventured to speak first after their conservation the day before. "You seem tired."

Aster raised her head and Itachi could see circles under her eyes. "Yeah.." she replied listlessly. She picked up her chopsticks, about to eat, but stopped and dropped them. "But, it won't get in the way of training." Her sudden determination was unsettling.

He only nodded, able to sense that she was hiding something. As they ate, he pondered over how he could persuade her to tell him. The meal was over sooner than he had anticipated.

Aster stood and stretched, trying to act normal. She hoped that she could convince him that nothing had changed through the night.

"It's your turn to do dishes!" she jested, walking toward the door dismissively.

"Not if you want to train." Itachi didn't even smile at his own snide remark.

To his surprise, she didn't try to come back at all, only cleaned off the table. As Aster washed dishes, Itachi checked his weaponry out of boredom.

Finally they were able to begin making their way to a training ground. It was deep in the forest, and they had a bit of a walk ahead of them. Aster seemed to be in a daze, it was almost impossible not to notice. Suddenly, Itachi stopped. Aster turned and stumbled, caught off guard.

"Where're here? This doesn't seem like a good spot to train, not enough room.." Aster eyed the landscape skeptically.

"No.." Itachi caught her gaze. "This isn't where you'll train. I need to know something before I train you." He paused, making sure he had her full attention. "Your family, I know they were important to you. It has a lot to do with why you want to train. I need to know what happened to them." Aster was already shrinking in size and shuffling away. "If you don't tell me, I can't train you. No secrets, the truth, and all of it."

Aster gaped at him. "This isn't fair! You promised!"

Itachi scowled at her. "I can't train you if you don't tell me.."

She sighed, and a look of defeat came over her. "Like I said, it's a long story."

"We've got time." Itachi stood, unmoving, and showing no signs of giving in to her pouting.

"You're really serious..?" Aster asked, eyeing the way he stood.

"Start explaining." It was an order, not a request when he spoke.

Aster sighed and rubbed her head, already dreading what she was about to say. "My parents.. First, did you ever love your parents?"

Itachi raised and eye brow, surprised at her question. "Well.." he thought about his reply. "No, not really. I wasn't expected to love or be loved. It was the way Sasuke and I were raised."

Aster only nodded in a knowing way. "I can honestly tell you, I never cared for either of them at all. My brothers were my world." She sighed again and put her head in her hands. "Do you ever wish you could do it all over again, knowing what you know now?"

A mutual melancholy had fallen over them. "Yes, every day.."

"My older brother was a prodigy, a model child. My parents praised him, but didn't care for him." Something inside Itachi clicked. Hikaru sounded so much like he had felt at one point. "My little brother was horrible. He wanted to be a wonderful ninja like Hikaru, but he just wasn't cut out for it. Idate tried, but he was always a failure in our parents' eyes.." Itachi shivered slightly at the sickening similarities between their families. Hadn't Sasuke been the same way? Aster continued, "I was just average. Nothing special, but never a disgrace. Even that wasn't enough, to them.. I was always a failure, a waste of space and time. The only one they cared about was Hikaru, and they never loved him. Not only that, but after our family ran from Kirikagure, they cared for the three of us even less."

Itachi remembered hearing about her family's escape from the Mist Village. People with kekkai genkais were being hunted like animals. Her family of five was the only members of the hypoten release that had escaped. Or so that had been believed until they heard about Haku.

Aster was only beginning to recount her past. "You know, Sasuke always reminded me of Idate. You once asked why I cared so much about Sasuke.. It was because I almost felt like I had my own brother back. I screwed up then, and now I've screwed up again.." Her fists were clenched and trembling.

Itachi waited fro her to continue, but she only glared at her feet. "Aster.. What do you mean, 'you screwed up'?"

"Sasuke got upset with me when I was overprotective. Idate, grew to hate me for it. I know how upsetting it must be to have Sasuke hate you. I couldn't stand it when my own brother did. You're amazing in ways like that." Aster smiled in a sad way at him.

Itachi barely kept his jaw from dropping. His family and comrades always said his actions were amazing and impressive, but never he himself. For once it seemed that someone truly cared about him. He shook off the feeling, it would only get in his way. An Akatsuki had no time for emotions. "How does any of that make me amazing?"

Aster gazed at him, eyes wide, then he watched pain from the inside take her. "When my brother began to hate me, I hated him back." She looked at him in a regretful way. "If I could have been stronger, like you, I wouldn't have hated him. If I hadn't hated him, he might still be alive, or at least both of us dead.." She trailed off recalling the death of her little brother.

* * *

(A/n) Da nunanu! Flashback time! Yep, another one! Personaly, I like flashbacks..

* * *

Their parents were yelling downstairs. Tonight they were drunker than usual. Idate stepped quietly to the top of the stair case. As he rounded the end of the hall, he saw Aster spying from the stairway. He glared at her. 

"What do you think you're doing? You wouldn't seriously go down there.. right?" Aster hissed.

Rage flared up in him. "You aren't Hikaru, don't try to tell me what to do!" He barely lowered his voice and Aster jumped, but their parents still seemed unaware. Aster watched, terrified for her brother, but not about to stop him, as he walked down the stairs.

Idate suddenly became meek when their eyes turned to him. "What are you doing here?! You should be in bed, dammit!" their mother yelled.

"I-I, uh.." Idate stuttered. Swallowing his fear, he took a deep breath and continued. "I got my report card.."

His father snatched the paper and opened it quickly. The anger on face became more intense as he looked over it. "C's and D's?! You're a disgrace!" He stomped and Idate trembled. 'I don't know why we waste time by sending you to that damned ninja academy!"

Ever day he heard this, and finally he broke under the pressure of his constant failure. "Maybe if you were better parents I wouldn't fail so much!"

Their father's eyes widened, shocked that Idate would defy him. But the stupor was short lived. He raised his hand to hit Idate. Aster, who had been watching, began to move to stop him, but paused. She couldn't forget all the hard words between them. It was a second before she could resolve to help him. But as she moved down the stairs she heard the smack of their father's hand on Idate's face. She reached the bottom in time to see Idate fly into the wall with a sickening thud. Aster ran toward him as fast as her legs would carry her, but was too late. The blood that came out of his mouth from the internal bleeding caused by the force of impact splattered on her face. She stopped short, paralyzed by fear.

"Idate! Idate!" she was screaming without realizing it. As she covered the last inches of ground between them, watching the life leave his eyes. "No! Stop it! Wake up, this isn't funny!"

Hikaru had been on his way to the place he dreaded to refer to as home, when he saw his father hit their little brother. He burst through the door. The scene that greeted him turned his stomach. Aster was cradling Idate in her lap and small spatters of blood were all around them. He ran to their side and felt for Idate's pulse. There was none. He looked up to see their father holding a broken table leg from their argument.

Their father yelled loudly as he swung at them, and their mother goaded him in the background, "They'll tell what has happened, and then we'll be killed for murder! Get rid of the witnesses!"

Hikaru caught the splintered table leg and jammed it into their father's chest. The blood his heart pumped was spilling everywhere, and Hikaru and Aster seemed to be in its mainstream. Aster screamed, and looked at Hikaru, hoping for help. But she only recoiled in fear when she saw the contempt in his eyes. Rage had taken over him, and the feral look he had said that killing just their father wasn't enough.

Hikaru stood shakily. "You son of a bitches.. What the hell is wrong with you?!" he was yelling at their mother who stood looking for some means of escape. Hikaru closed in on her. "What did he ever do to you? He only tried to be a good son, and you repay his love for you by killing him! What happened to our family, to you?!"

Aster watched in horrorified silence as he stabbed her with the gore-covered object. Aster no longer knew exactly what was going on, only that she had to run. And that was what she did. Covered in blood, she ran wildly toward the town, desperately seeking refuge. Lights flickered on has she dashed by, and she realized that she was screaming. She wasn't sure where in Konoha she was when she finally collapsed, tears puddling around her and mixing with drying blood. The next morning she awoke to a nurse standing over her.

"Wha-?" Aster surveyed the room, puzzled, and unable to remember the night before.

The nurse patted her back and tenderly rubbed her shoulder. "It's all going to be okay now.."

"What are you talking about?" Aster stared at her, scared and confused by her pity.

* * *

"Later that day I found out what she was talking about." Aster told him, numb and emotionless. "They all assumed that Hikaru had killed all three of them. I guess I had been incoherently raving about what I had seen, and they put it together that way. Because of that, my brother was then considered an exiled-nin… And because the Hokage refused to listen to me, the truth never got out. I tried to right the misunderstanding, but he insisted that I was in denial of some sort." 

She finished and looked at him. "Aster.. How does that make you hate Akatsuki?"

She choked on repressed sobs. "I could have prevented both of their deaths.. If I hadn't've paused and thought about not rescuing Idate out of spite, he might of lived. If I had only listened to Hikaru that once, he might still be alive." She paused, trying to calm the throbbing of the invisible hole in her chest. "The reason I didn't leave then was because he wanted me to stay and become a ninja better than him. He watched over me in secret, but it was hard to support us both. We needed money." She had been staring ahead blankly, but now hatred filled the air around her. "Akatsuki was his answer somehow. He was supposed to kill me to seal the deal. He almost got away with his plan to fake my death, but it was me who blew it at the last moment. I didn't understand.. My idiocy gave us away to Kisame."

He had known most of this, but it had still answered some of his long unasked questions. He sat quietly taking in everything. "Ironic that Kisame is my partner."

"Do you believe in fate, destiny?" She stared hard at him. He nodded slowly. "This is more than chance. We are meant to do this, to destroy the Akatsuki.. And I'm starting with Kisame Hoshigaki." She clenched her fist as she made up her mind again and began to walk forward. "I need you to train me."

Itachi watched her from under his bangs before answering. "Follow me."

They made it the clearing he had picked out ahead of time faster than he anticipated. Aster scrutinized it mercilessly before facing him. "What now?"

Itachi sighed, she was annoyingly demanding. "I already saw your range of jutsu, and before we officially begin, I need to see your taijutsu."

Aster narrowed her eyes. "What? Some kind of demonstration? Wouldn't it be better to test me in practice?"

He crossed his arms, he hadn't thought about how to check her taijutsu abilities. "Fine, you can fight one of my kage bushin.."

Aster readied herself in a firm stance while Itachi quickly formed a shadow clone. She looked it in the eye, mentally preparing for what would come next. But she was caught off guard when it flew at her with blinding speed. Aster jumped to the side, only to succeed in falling to the ground sideways. The first attack narrowly missed her, but a follow up kick nailed the back of her shoulder, sprawling her face first. Already struggling, she tried to climb to her feet. By the time she was on her knees, the clone had her by the throat and was lifting her. She clawed at it and flung her legs wildly.

_I have to be calm! C'mon, Aster! Think! You can't go down like this!!_

Her vision was blurring quickly, but she was determined. Focusing as much as she could, she aimed a kick for its stomach. She felt her foot sink into the clone's abdomen. It dropped her and backed off. Aster fell onto her back, but smiled the whole way down. The attack had worked. It came at her again, but this time, she was a little more prepared. Instead of trying to stand, she rolled to the side and curled up. Like the first time, it came back around after the initial assault failed. It leaned in to punch her in the face, but Aster caught the fist. She went with the motion and threw the kage bushin to the ground. Before it could react, she shoved her knee into it's chest and landed a solid hit on it's face. She readied another devastating blow, but it dissolved beneath her. Aster fell to her hands and knees, breathing hard in the cloud that remained after the clone.

"You're horrible.." Itachi stood above her, holding out his hand.

"What?!" Aster gaped at him. "I destroyed your kage bushin! What do you mean, 'horrible'!?"

Itachi only sighed heavily. "Have you looked at yourself?"

"NO.. Of course not! I was fighting.." she emphasized the sarcasm in her voice. Sullenly, she looked down. It shocked her to see how dirty and beaten up she was. There were many small rips in her clothes and scrapes leaking bits of blood. She rubbed her chin and felt more blood. Aster had nearly been beaten down by a mere kage bushin.

"Your taijutsu needs lots of work. We can leave your ninjutsu for now, but I will train you specially in taijutsu." Itachi helped her up. "I think it's time to quit for today."

"But-" Aster began, checking the sun. It surprised her to see it was late in the afternoon, almost sunset. She sighed and hung her head. "Okay, fine."

They walked back to the hideout slowly. Aster trudged slightly behind Itachi, tired from her scuffle with the shadow clone. She glanced up to realize she was in danger of losing sight of him. She broke into a jog to catch up, but ran into a low hanging branch. The blow resounded through her body, and she hit the ground hard. Itachi turned around.

Aster opened her eyes slowly to see Itachi's extended hand. "What happened now?" he sounded very tired of her constant mishaps.

"I..uh.. ran into a tree.." she mumbled.

He narrowed his eyes. "You've already hit your head enough. Let me see."

The spot on her forehead was reddening. Itachi took her chin in his hand to see it better. Aster blushed, his face was so close to hers. He pushed her bangs aside to examine the scrape. She shivered slightly under his touch. Suddenly it dawned on him how close they were.

"It's.. fine.." he said, trying not to stutter. Hastily, he pulled away from her and continued on.

"Um.. Thanks.." Aster gazed at her feet, feeling the warmth of her blush envelop her face. She looked up to see him walking away. Panicked, she trotted after silently.

During the rest of the walk they kept an undefined, but understood distance between them. Both were sure it was their imagination, but when they came too close together, each could feel the air come alive with electricity.

Itachi peered over his shoulder at her._ This is bad.. Bad doesn't even begin to cover it. I can't.. I just can't be with Aster like that. It's not worth risking her life._ Desperately, he tried to talk himself into staying away from her. But even now, he knew he was lying to himself and he couldn't continue denying what was growing between them.

Each went off to their separate rooms, ready for bed, even at the early hour it was. Vaguely, something in Itachi's mind registered that no one had come or gone in the house while they had been out. Nothing had been moved. It was unusual, considering that Kisame kept quarters there too. But he was too tired to think about it more.

* * *

Kisame sat with Orochimaru. "I know we can use her.." 

Orochimaru gave Kisame a chilling sidelong glance. "If you're wrong about this.."

"If it sets your worries to rest, I can test my thoughts." Kisame smiled in a twisted way, which was only enhanced by the dim candle light.

"You really think you can test Itachi Uchiha without his knowledge?" Orochimaru was still as mistrusting as ever.

"He is my partner. I probably know him better than anyone right now.." Kisame grinned at the thought. He had him in the palm of his hand now. Itachi Uchiha was his to destroy.

* * *

Aster turned and tossed in her bed, caught in another horrorific nightmare. Aster's trails were only begining.

* * *

Yep.. Back to nightmares and plotting. More waiting. I promise that this will get better. The end is always the best part! Trust me on this. On another note, please give me reviews! I only have one! If I don't get more reviews.. I probably won't continue this fic. It doesn't seem to be worth it. So please, I beg of you, give me a review!! 


	11. Clattering Kunai

Okay.. I only put this up because zelda4ever gave me a review! I really hate you readers right now! (People just stopped reading now, didn't they?) You're really torturing me! Well, for those who DO care, I finally put in the long awaited sappy romance stuff. For those who don't like romance.. Why did you click on this?! Okay, okay, just kidding.. I also put some more action in! For the patient poeple, it's paying off. You get to see some quick scuffles. Don't worry, the big battle I'm planning will be way better! Don't get too attached to many of the characters, not that I used a lot of them, but I'm going to do quite a bit of vicious killing. Friends know me for my blood bath stories that they won't let me type. Well, on that NICE note, go ahead and read my useless nonsense!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Clattering Kunai

Itachi stood before the Akatsuki leader. Most of the other members seemed fearful, but his anger gave him courage. Defiantly, he looked the shadow in the eye. The man laughed softly at him. "Power.. Is that what you desire? That is what it seems.. You would be welcome here. You have already killed your closest friend and obtained a power few could ever dream of.. If your kill your family, we might just forget about Sasuke-" Itachi's heart skipped a beat. There was a chance. He would be willing to do anything to save his little brother, even kill his family. They weren't worth anything to him anymore. "You would then become one of us, and have more power than you thought possible." Itachi nodded. "Yes, of course.. I accept your offer." It was ironic that he had offered himself to them in place of his brother and the clan had refused, now they were seeking him. The shallowness of the Akatsuki disgusted him. Orochimaru came out of the shadows behind him. "By default, that makes you mine. Your body will replace Sasuke's.." Itachi half-turned, glaring at him. "Not if you die.." Orochimaru grinned, "What do you think the point of the trade was?" The leader cut in before Itachi could threaten him again. "Orochimaru, watch your step.. If you don't prove more powerful.. You will be the opening we create for Itachi. He is, after all, an Uchiha heir." Orochimaru became defensive. "You already have an opening, it would be unwise of you to get rid of me.." The leader glared at him even more intensely than Itachi. "It would be unwise of you to talk back to me.." Orochimaru gaped for a second before scowling and backing down. "That settles it.." The leader looked over the members of Akatsuki. "We act as a clan, and Itachi Uchiha will be a new addition shortly.. Best hurry and do what needs to be done." Itachi walked away slowly. "Timing is everything.."

* * *

Itachi had awoken before dawn. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what might have happened if he hadn't pulled away from Aster. An odd sense of excitement twisted in his chest, turning into fear. Could he have really just leaned in a little more and kissed her? If that had happened, what kind of danger would they be in now? He shuddered at the thought, glad he had stopped himself. He was taken from his musings when he heard a rummaging sound in the kitchen. 

He snuck out, relieved that he had slept in his clothes. He turned to see Kisame putting dishes back in a cabinet. He felt odd for sneaking out to see his partner do something as normal as clean up after himself. He stepped out of the shadows, still wary of how much Kisame might know about his feelings toward Aster.

"Hn, your little shadow isn't here?" Kisame grinned, now he could verify his assumptions.

"'Little shadow?'" Itachi glared at him. Had things really been that obvious? He felt his body go rigid.

Kisame twisted the handle of the door in the dining room that led outside. He had seen the slight tenseness in Itachi's shoulders. Itachi was always calm and relaxed. The movement was all the information he had needed to know he had hit a nerve. Satisfied, he walked out the door, leaving an anxious and unsure Itachi staring after him.

Itachi was unsettled now. He was almost sure Kisame had figured it out. Now he had to be even more careful around Aster. It wasn't long before Aster came out of her room, still worn out. It wasn't hard to see that she still wasn't sleeping well. Even under the stress, they continued the training with the kage bushins. It was a couple of days before Aster had finally been able to come close to not getting injured.

They had now begun training inside. The skies had become dark, and rain was impending. The weather had been odd for mid-summer.

Itachi followed lazily behind Aster as she raced off to the bare wooden room. "You really want to keep this up?" he was growing tired of her attempts at easily defeating his clones.

"It's a personal thing!" She shot him a dirty look. "C'mon, you can't say that there aren't some things you just have to do!" She jutted out her lower lip. "It's just something I need to do to prove it to myself."

Itachi sighed. "Fine, if it's that important."

Aster gasped. He had never given in to her whining before. Things had changed since they had trained in the forest. She smiled meekly, "Thanks.. a lot."

He ignored her, not wanting to let on to anything. Then he readied the shadow clone. Aster stood opposite it, waiting tensely. The clone appeared, and Aster met it squarely in the eye, unafraid. It came at her with a strike readied. She ducked, trying to punch it in the gut. It dodged expertly, and came up behind her. Trusting her instincts, Aster thrust her foot out behind her. It made a satisfying thud as it met the clone's chest. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Aster and Itachi stared, shocked at the quick end. Aster stood for a second, with her foot hanging in midair. Their dumbfounded gazes met and Aster broke into a huge grin. Then losing her balance, she fell face-forward.

"You idiot. Just when I thought you might succeed.." Itachi helped her up.

Aster reddened. Not only had she embarrassed herself, but his arm was around her waist for a split second before she had fully stood.

"I'm ready for the next part now!" she said excitedly. "Let's get started!"

"Okay.." Itachi backed a couple steps away from her. "You get to fight me."

Aster gaped. "But, the clones, they're only a TENTH of your power! There's no way I could ever..!"

"I can control the level I fight at. Stop worrying." Itachi scolded her. "Go ahead and pull out a kunai or something. You're good with weapons, you had a sword at one point."

Aster's jaw dropped even further. "But! Those are dangerous! Couldn't you get hurt? This is just training!"

Itachi pulled one of his own kunais. "Don't flatter yourself. If I thought you'd cut me up, I wouldn't tell you to take one out."

"Um, okay.." Aster murmured as she obediently took out the weapon.

Itachi stepped into a firm stance, holding the kunai in front of him. "Ready?" came the curt question.

"Uh.. yeah." Aster replied, still unsure, and copying Itachi's stance.

"Go." He said it calmly, but was rushing at her with the kunai pointed for her chest. Aster moved to block it with her own, but he side stepped faster than her eyes could see and stabbed at her ribs. She narrowly blocked the blow, and there was a loud clang as the kunais hit at a stale mate. Aster's body shook with the force of the blow and a chip of her kunai flew off in an odd direction.

Despite what he would have normally done, he let her try to twist her weapon to force the kunai knife from his hand. He was surprised when she succeeded. The kunai flew off behind him and he paused for a second, watching it sail away. He turned just in time to see her come down with her own. He caught her hand and pinned it against the wall. Aster gasped, checking behind her to make sure the wall was really there. She hadn't been paying attention to where they went while fighting. Looking back at him, she saw a punch coming in toward her face. By instinct, she caught it and pulled it by her hip, to manipulate the motion of the strike.

They stopped, frozen. Aster flushed. They were so close to each other. How long had she waited for a moment like this? Ever since she had met him, she had been wanting this. Without any real thinking, they leaned in, coming closer. Warmth exploded, flooding her veins as he kissed her. It felt so right, so natural to be like this for both of them. His arm slid around her waist, and hers around his shoulders. The hand that he had used to pin hers to the wall released her and then intertwined itself with her fingers. She dropped the kunai. They sat like that, drifting away into the comfort of one another's touch, until the kunai hit the ground.

The room had become silent, and the clattering of the dropped item broke the spell that had brought them together. Itachi panicked. He had tried so hard not to let this happen.

He pulled back, pushing Aster away and into the wall. Aster slumped against it, shocked, as he took careful steps backwards. She met his eyes, confused at his hesitation. Itachi only back farther away. He felt horrible now. Not only had he revealed something he hadn't even wanted to admit to himself, but he had hurt Aster. He thought he should comfort her, but he was too angry with himself now. He glared at her, not thinking clearly.

Aster used the wall as support, trying not to let her knees buckle. She had been flying, now she was freefalling. She stared at Itachi hoping for help. He only scowled at her. "Wha-?" came her confused and hurt babbling. "Why.. Why did you- ?"

"We're done." He turned and hurried from the room. The little voice in the back of our head is supposed to help us make good choices. Itachi's had always lead him astray, and this was no exception. As he moved down the hall in a trance-like state, it was telling him it was all her fault. Aster had done this to him. Things were falling apart, and she was to blame. He knew better, but it was still hard to fight his conscience. For once in a long time, he wasn't sure what to do next. He locked himself in his room, trying to sort emotion from clear thinking.

Aster watched him go. She hadn't thought for a second, only followed as her body led her to him. The kiss had been the best thing she could remember, but it was also quickly becoming the most painful. It seemed that Itachi now hated her too. She had lost her parents, her brothers, then her precious Sasuke-chan, who had filled a little bit of the hole her brothers had left, and now depended on Itachi. By leaning in to that kiss, she had lost him too. The floor appeared to be disintegrating from beneath her, and the hole in her chest was reopening with an excruciating speed, threatening to swallow her.

She glanced at the kunai she had dropped. It had led the way to the moment, and also destroyed it. _If only I hadn't dropped it._ The thought resounded through her mind. She had failed. Again, without a single difference in the pattern, she had almost been happy, and then it slipped right through her fingertips. She knew that she should pick it up, but she couldn't bring her self to. Aster decided that she would hide in her room. This was no place to fall to pieces, she needed privacy.

She waited behind the door for quite some time, half hoping for and dreading Itachi's footsteps in the hallway. Finally, when she was sure the corridor was empty, she ran to her room. Her heart was beating wildly as she shut the door. Night had fallen somehow, and the familiar darkness was soothing. She latched the door and slid down the smooth wood, breaking down into tears. She didn't know how long she had been sobbing, but finally her tears ran out. She opened her weary eyes, taking in her surroundings.

The room was exactly as she had left it, except for a small bowl of ramen on her nightstand. It had gone cold while she had been crumpled on the backside of the door. Cautiously, she walked over to it and peered down into the bowl. The way the chopsticks set beside the bowl told her Itachi must have done it while she had been hiding in the empty training room. _Why did he do this?_ It was her only thought. She wasn't hungry, but he had once said that you should eat, even if you don't want to. He had shattered her heart, but he still had her spell bound on his every word. Grudgingly, she nibbled the food.

* * *

Sasuke sat in his bare room. He could have put something in here, but he preferred the cold emptiness of the stone room Orochimaru had given him. He had trained all day, and his body was telling him that it had had enough. Despite it all, he couldn't rest. He felt full of pent up energy. 

He had run away from Konoha, trying to escape Itachi's shadow and Aster's betrayal. None of it had worked. Everyday Orochimaru sickened him, saying he had more potential than Itachi, and now he had begun to learn the sword. Aster had wielded a katana when she had tutored him as a child. It was the last weapon he wanted to see. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't numb himself to the sting of losing them both. Even though it defied all his common sense, he still wanted them to care for him, to treat him as lovingly as they once had.

He fell back onto the bed, disgusted with himself. He grimaced at the ceiling, holding his head. _I can't let them get away with what they did! Maybe I won't have to destroy Aster, but I MUST kill Itachi! No, that's the kind of thinking that will make me weak. I have to kill her too. To let her live would be the actions of a weak fool._ He glared at the ceiling mercilessly. _A weak fool like Naruto.._ Aster and Itachi weren't the only people he missed.

* * *

Kisame snuck into Orochimaru's quarters. Orochimaru was waiting in his chair, impatient for Kisame's arrival. They went straight to business. 

"How did it go, Kisame?" came the foreboding voice in the dark.

"Just as I thought it would. I planted the poison. She won't be sleeping well." Kisame chuckled.

"So she will come to us, without a doubt?" Orochimaru questioned.

"We don't have to do anything except wait for her." Kisame confidently looked Orochimaru in the eye. The candle light was dim, but Orochimaru's eyes glowed with a sickening light of their own. Most people would have been frightened, but Kisame stared back, with the same disturbing malice.

"Itachi will come with her.. How interesting the effects of a woman on a man can be.." Orochimaru grinned, snake like fangs glinting in the flickering light.

* * *

Aster tossed and turned. She hadn't fallen asleep until the early hours of morning, but she couldn't seem to stay asleep. In her dream she wandered down a hallway in the Uchiha household. She was battling snakes and Itachi and Sasuke stood at the end of the hallway in a doorway, waiting for her. They smiled as she struggled to reach them. Things would be perfect it only she could survive and reach their sides. It was all set in place, only she needed to act. 

In her dream, her family hadn't died, and Itachi had never massacred the Uchiha clan. Here, everything was alright, except for the writhing serpents, wreaking havoc in their wake.

Aster sat up her bed, breathing hard. Reality hit her, and things crumbled all over again. Despairingly, she laid in bed, lost and unable to find herself. Nothing had ever been alright. Why would it ever be?

People tell you 'All's well that ends well.' What if it doesn't end well?

* * *

Yep.. Another way out there chapter of warped nonsense! Another song that makes me think of Sasuke and Itachi is 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace. I listen to Linkin Park and Three Days Grace a lot while typing this. When I do parts with Sasuke I pull out some of his theme music. Yeah.. I hate him and I have his theme songs.. It IS good music though. My jaw dropped when I saw that he had like three of them. Only Naruto has that many! Crazy.. Itachi's theme song doesn't fit him at all. But then neither does my fan fiction.. poor Itachi. The most fitting song for this chapter in my mind, was 'Wale Up' also by Three Days Grace. I have it on now! Well, If you readers are done tormenting me.. Click the review button and say something to me!! PLEASE!! I really will stop posting, I mean it! -breaks down into tears- C'mon people! I probably won't be updating so quicky again, I'm trying to shorten my chapters.. Sorry, this is kinda a fluke thing! 


	12. Rash Words

Okay, here it goes! I almost had it done before I hopped off to Laughlin. So close.. Well, here it is! Finally! My writing has fallen below what it was at the begining of this fic. I'll try to improve it. I hope this is enjoyable. Read on!---Three Days Grace, Animal I have Become, is definitely Itachi's song in this fic. Aster will tame the animal he has become! if she doesn't get herself killed.. ------.YAAA!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Rash Words

Itachi and Sasuke sat to dinner with their parents. Itachi watched his father, waiting to see if he treated Sasuke any differently. The meal was silent, except for the clink of chopsticks on plates. Finally, Sasuke spoke hesitantly, "F-father…" Their father looked up. "Don't stutter. No son of mine stutters." Sasuke swallowed hard, nervous and a little hurt at his words. "I have mastered the jutsu you taught me.." he said, trying to sound confident. "It took you long enough." Their father replied harshly. Itachi glared at him. How could he treat his son like that when he only had days left with him? "Itachi mastered that jutsu much faster and much younger than you. Compared to him-" Itachi stood up, throwing his chair backwards and his father stopped talking. "Leave Sasuke alone. He's not me, and you can't compare us!" Itachi glowered at him defiantly. "Uchiha Itachi, you are my son, and I am tired of this disrespect!" his father boomed. His mother and Sasuke were sinking lower into their chairs, but it only infuriated Itachi more. "What about Sasuke? Is he not your son too?" Their father stood, taking a threatening step toward him. "You **will** respect me, even if I have to beat it into you." Itachi continued to stand his ground. "Like hell I will." His father grabbed the collar of his shirt roughly. "What did you say to me?!" he yelled. "Let go of me." Itachi's voice was quiet and his eyes glinted in a deadly way. "Answer me, boy!" he yelled at Itachi again. Itachi was through with words. He twisted his father's wrist to escape and held him to the dining room wall with a hand wrapped around his neck. "Don't yell at me." His father struggled to escape, but was unable to breathe. He panted, trying to get air into his dying lungs. Itachi could feel him suffocating under his hand, and he smiled. Time seemed to slow as his father began to die. "Stop!" his mother shrieked. "Itachi! Please let him go!" Her voice shattered the trance. Instantly, Itachi realized the magnitude of what he had done. He dropped his gasping father and stared dumbfounded at his mother and Sasuke. They all stood in silence, horrorified at what had just happened. "Nii-san…" Sasuke whispered. It sickened him to think about what Sasuke didn't know. He couldn't take this family anymore. "Sasuke-" he began, but his mother cut him off. "Itachi! That's enough!" she shot him a dirty look. Then it hit him. _She knows! Mother knows what's going on too!_ "Nii-san? What?" Sasuke asked expectantly. "Sasuke-" Itachi tried again. "Uchiha Itachi! Don't you dare say a word!" his mother pulled Sasuke to her side. Itachi wanted to hurl. It was beyond him how she acted like that. He couldn't understand how she could be okay with selling her son. He glared at her. "Damn this house.." he muttered as he rushed out the front door. Vaguely, he heard Sasuke calling out to him as he ran, but he didn't turn back. He broke into a run as soon as the house was out of sight. It scared him to think how good it had felt to choke his father. _I'm just like them…_ He thought as his stomach turned. A cold blooded killer, that was 'Uchiha', and now it seemed 'Uchiha Itachi'. Unsure what to do out on his own at a late hour and without a purpose, he went to the training grounds. It surprised him to find Aster there. She turned around immediately. "Hi.." she said breathlessly. She was thrashed and sweaty. "Training at this hour?" Itachi inquired, an eyebrow raised. It surprised him at how quickly he had become calm around her. "Yes.." she replied absently, continuing to beat on a cut tree trunk. He walked over to the wooden post and stood next to her. He sat watching the post rather than her for quite some time. After a while, Aster stopped and narrowed her eyes at him, confused. "Itachi.." she whispered. Suddenly he contorted his face in anger and slammed the post with his fist. The post splintered and almost broke in two. Aster stared, shocked. She looked from the post to him. He was panting and glaring at. "What happened?" she asked, both of them surprised at her calm even tone. Itachi straightened up and caught her eye. "Some family problems.." he told her calmly. She smiled and chuckled a little. "Wow, don't I know that one.. Don't worry though, it always turns out all right." He was a little caught off guard when she put a hand on his shoulder. Itachi gave her a sympathetic look. "That's not what most people in your shoes would say.." Aster shrugged. "At least I've got you and Sasuke… Right?" Itachi nodded, taken aback by her positivity. "Yeah." She smiled again, patting his back. "Best to get home and face the music! Putting it off always makes it worse. Trust me on that." He glanced at her again. It amazed him how lightly she talked about her past. "I'll see you around then." He said, waving slightly as he walked away. "Of course!" she called.

* * *

Aster hid in her room, avoiding Itachi at all costs for days. Meanwhile, Itachi did almost the exact opposite. He wandered around aimlessly, hoping to run into her. Everything seemed to be out in the open, there was no point in trying to pretend anymore. Finally, he began to give up. Tired of constantly waiting for her to come into the open, he decided to make himself scarce. 

Aster took notice right away. As soon as she heard the front door click shut, she emerged into the hallway. She had stopped eating, except for sneaky trips to the kitchen in the dead of night. She could feel her body weakening, and despite not being hungry, she went to get food any way.

Itachi had gone outside, only to find the world as gray and cold as inside. There was a chilling breeze, but it was somehow very calming. Tiredly, he climbed onto the roof, and sat facing into the wind. Maybe it was up here where he could get away from his worries for a few minutes.

Aster sat down at the bare table, too depressed to get food for herself. Eating was necessary, but it seemed shallow to think about food now. The back door opened and she jumped. Aster was ready to make a break for it, then realized it was Kisame.

"Well, well." Kisame smirked at her.

Aster glared back. She had nothing left at this point, except for a small desire for her revenge. It was better than absolute nothingness.

"Come to have me kill you finally?" she asked.

"My, how your time with Uchiha-san has gone to your head. Do you think you're strong now, or something?" he laughed at her.

"It has nothing to do with Itachi. He is nothing to me." She almost choked on her lie.

Kisame grinned at her, amused at defiance. "You really believe you can kill me and live to tell about it? Didn't you need Uchiha-san to save you last time?"

The scar on her hip throbbed as she remembered their last fight. "I won't go down so easily. There is nothing here to distract me."

Readying herself, she whipped out a kunai. Kisame made to draw his sword, but instead brought it down to slice her in half. Aster dodged quickly and came at him, kunai raised.

Itachi sensed the fight beginning below. Trouble was brewing; Aster alone with Kisame was the obvious answer to his sudden unease. Without delay, he glided swiftly through shadows to the house under him.

Sweeping in the back door, Itachi grabbed her wrist and threw her into the nearest wall. He twisted her arm so that the butt of the kunai knife bit into spine. Aster struggled against him, realizing he had used the wall to pin her. "Let me go!"

Kisame sighed. "Did you really need to interfere? I had it under control."

"You call taking a stab wound in the chest 'under control'?" Itachi growled.

Aster became still. _He was on Kisame's side the whole time?_ As she stopped fighting, Itachi's grip became looser.

"For a second there, I thought you had betrayed the Akatsuki for an idiot girl," Kisame said, shaking his head ruefully.

"Don't be an idiot.." Itachi replied. Aster took her chance and broke away from him.

Itachi pulled a kunai of his own, prepared to stop whatever she might try.

"I can't believe you.. this.." she muttered in disgust. "I just can't!" With that, she ran out the door. The Akatsuki watched her go.

"I guess we don't have to worry about her anymore.." Itachi said in a relieved way.

"No." Kisame grinned at him. "This is my favorite part. She knows too much. The Leader would want her killed. No worries, I'll be quick about it."

Panic spread through Itachi like poison, but he kept a serene exterior. "No, you'll attract too much attention, let me." Itachi never gave him a chance to argue, he gave chase to Aster immediately.

Kisame laughed under his breath. "The worst actor ever."

* * *

Aster ran and ran, fast as she could. _I can't believe Itachi would do this! None of this adds up! I don't understand.. If I can just stop loving him… No, I must. Without him standing in my way, I can at least regain one of the precious people I lost. Without him, my promise to Sasuke is void. _Following her instincts, she went toward what she believed to be Orochimaru's lair.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the dark stone halls. Today, he would be training above ground. On his way to Orochimaru's receiving room, he ran into Kabuto. Kabuto stopped, staring him down. 

"I don't understand what Orochimaru sees in you, other than the sharingan. You're weak, pretty much worthless." Kabuto said analytically.

Sasuke stopped and looked at him, something he didn't normally do. "And who are you to say such things?" he challenged.

"Why else then, " Kabuto's eyes glinted. "Would your brother have left you alive? Why else would Aster have deserted you?"

Sasuke gaped at him for a second. "How did you know about her?"

Kabuto laughed, wallowing in his joy at knowing something Sasuke didn't. "Who doesn't know at this point? She's always with Itachi, never leaves his side."

Sasuke felt like he had punched in the stomach. Their betrayal hadn't hurt so much for a long time. "I don't see that any of it matters."

"You're right, it doesn't. Just enjoy your time with Orochimaru. If you don't die there, I'll kill you." Kabuto shrugged. "Why you ask? Because I will be his next vessel. I'll do anything to make sure you don't get that honor.."

Sasuke spat at his feet. "What kind of honor is that?" An aura of hatred hung around him as he stalked down the hallway, leaving Kabuto wonder at how Sasuke saw being a vessel.

Sasuke reached Orochimaru's chamber in record time. "Come with me. I have something special today." Orochimaru stepped out into the gloomy daylight, with Sasuke close behind.

They walked at a leisurely pace that annoyed Sasuke. Suddenly they stopped in a very small clearing.

"You expect me to train here?" Sasuke inquired with sarcasm.

"Just have patience Sasuke-kun.." Orochimaru leaned against the trunk of a gnarled tree.

They sat in an awkward silence for only a few moments before Aster came crashing through the trees. Aster and Sasuke gaped at each other.

Aster's heart raced and leapt into her throat. "Sasuke-chan, I was just searching for you!" she cried. Suddenly, she caught sight of Orochimaru. "Sasuke, hurry, come with me!" She extended a hand.

Sasuke only glared at her.

"Come on, we need to hurry! I'll take you away from this monster!" she was screaming, frantic at his lack of response. "Sasuke-chan!" she yelled. "Wake up!" she ran towards him, planning to shake him until he came to his senses.

She felt something take her off her feet and send her flying backwards. As she flew through the air, a throbbing sensation came into her cheek. She was expecting to hit the ground hard, but was surprised when she felt someone's arms wrap around her and catch her. Dazed, she looked up and realized Itachi had caught her.

She rubbed her cheek. "H-he hit me.." she whispered, not quite believing it.

Sasuke had put a good portion of his power in that punch, and was panting from the heat of his own anger. He looked up to see Itachi catch her. Itachi stared down on him, in the conscending way he remembered all too well.

"Finally come to fight me?" Sasuke snarled.

"No my foolish little brother.." Itachi said softly. He backed up, already beginning to fade into the shadows. "There is no time for foolish things like that."

Sasuke lunged forward. "What the hell do you mean?!" he cried out angrily. But by that time, Itachi was already gone. "You coward!" he called in vain to the forest's shadows.

Sasuke tried to run after him, but Orochimaru grabbed the back of his shirt lightly. "Now, now Sasuke.."

Sasuke whipped around, throwing him off. "You planned this… You bastard!"

Orochimaru smiled. "I didn't plan it, I only took an opportunity."

Sasuke gave Orochimaru his attention. "'Opportunity'?"

"Aster is weak," he began. "She depends on Itachi for her well being. Anything that threatens that… It attracts your brother's attention."

Sasuke glared, refusing to understand what Orochimaru was saying. "How does it matter..?"

"Sasuke-kun.. Don't you see?" Orochimaru smiled. "Aster is his weakness. She is the key to his demise. Isn't that what you want?"

Sasuke nodded slightly. His body was going rigid. There was more, he could tell. "What are you planning?"

"Don't think a thing about it. Just know, you're what attracts the bait." Orochimaru said in an annoying riddle-like way. "The bait will come to us, with the prey close behind.." Orochimaru strolled back toward the way they had come, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

Sasuke stood for a second. Aster had offered to take him away from Orochimaru. Why would she want him with them? Something didn't fit. But nothing had fit when Itachi had killed the clan. Why would it now? Ignoring his inkling of doubt, he trudged close behind Orochimaru into the dense undergrowth.

* * *

Aster was too dazed to fight at first, but soon began to come to her senses. She squirmed in Itachi's arms. "Let me go! I don't ever want to see you again!" she screamed at him. 

"Idiot!" he growled. "Stop struggling with me."

"Let me go!" she yelled loudly. "What are you, some pervert carrying me off to rape me?!"

Itachi glared at her. He really didn't want to listen to her ravings at the moment. "Shut up.." he hissed, feeling along her neck for the pressure point.

She gasped before he was able to hit it. Instantly, she was limp in his arms. He carried her gently. Even though he was frustrated with her, he still seemed to have a problematic soft spot for her. Itachi sighed. The spot Sasuke where had hit her cheek was quickly turning to a bruise.

Not sure what else to do, he laid her out in her bed. He sat at the foot of it, waiting to see if she came around anytime soon. Her breathing was soft, and her whole torso rose and fell in a hypnotic rhythm. Watching her made him feel guilty over what he done all over again. He couldn't stand it. Frustrated, he slipped out of her room to wander the small, bare house that served as shelter.

* * *

Nothing fits. There are too many holes in this alibi. The lies are gruesome enough, but the truth they hide.. Is it possible that the truth is even more terrorifying?

* * *

Sorry about the long flashback. Heh heh.. Sasuke spat at Kabuto. I've always wanted to type about someone spitting at another person, Sasuke and Kabuto were my victims! MUhaha..I know that last part waas kinda cheesy, but I'm trying to get back to the level of writing from before. It'll take a little of time, okay people? Thanx to zelda4ever for being such a loyal reader. I can't wait to read your fic. Any other peole reading this, I recommend zelda4ever's fic before it's even written. I have confidence in you! 

Please give me reviews! I need them! I only have like five! I'm dying a slow painful death... Just hit the little button and type some nonsense junk! Please...


	13. Lacking Response

Okay, finally an update! Yay! Chapter thirteen! Romantic tension.. I suck at that. I hope this chapter isn't too horribl;e because of my lame attempts at romance... I didn't listen to Linkin Park, Evanescence or Three Days Grace while typing, so I don't know how good this chapter will be. I tried okay!?

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Lacking Response

Itachi snuck back into the Uchiha home after the unnerving dinner experience. Running into to either of his parents would be very awkward. What did you say to your child when they tried to strangle you and then ran out the door? What did you say to your parents when you didn't regret hurting them? Itachi moved through shadows in the halls slowly, with an extra sense of alertness. Thankfully, he made it into his room unscathed. He flopped down on the bed. On the way back, he had met with Shusui. He had made his wild desire to save Sasuke almost a reality. He and Shusui were vaguely forming a plot to infiltrate the Akatsuki. Things were just beginning, but at least it was a start. He was jerked from his anxious thoughts by a small rap on the door. His stomach lurched. How had his parents figured out he had come in? Dreading what he was about to do, he slowly opened the door. His eyes widened when he swung the door back to see Sasuke standing in the dim light that spilled in from the hall. "Sasuke?" he muttered, still not quite sure. Sasuke gave him a pleading stare and hesitantly stepped halfway in the doorway. "Who are Akatsuki?" he asked quietly. His face became white and Sasuke fought the sudden chills running down his spine. His brother had never looked so… so.. frightened. Itachi grabbed his shoulder roughly, checking up and down the hall before throwing Sasuke onto his bed and locking the door. "How'd you know about Akatsuki?" Itachi hissed, trying not to raise his voice, or scare Sasuke even more. Sasuke trembled, but answered. "I.. I f-followed you and S-shusui.." he stuttered. Itachi's head spun. He was immediately angry with himself. Was he really careless enough that an academy student could easily spy on him? "Ho much did you hear?" Itachi breathed, trying to keep calm and decide what to do. Tears came to Sasuke's eyes. "Why do Mom and Dad want to sell me? Why don't they love me like other parents?" Itachi's stomach contorted uncomfortably, Sasuke knew just about everything there was to know. "Nobody's going to sell you so long as I have something to say about it. You understand?" he held Sasuke's eyes, hoping to convey his determination. "Niisan.." he whispered pitifully. Itachi looked him over for a second. _It has come to this. I can't let them find out that this was leaked to Sasuke, both us will have hell to pay. I have to use that jutsu.. Dammit. I've never done that before, if it goes wrong.. No! I can't doubt myself now. I just hope this is one experiment where nothing goes wrong._ Itachi sat on the bed next to Sasuke. "Look, it'll be okay. I'll even let you stay in here with me tonight." Itachi ruffled his hair. Sasuke only stared at him, dumbfounded. Itachi had always done his best to keep Sasuke out of his room. No matter how many nightmares he had, or how much he pleaded, sleeping with his brother was always strictly forbidden by Itachi. Thrown off by his sudden change of heart, Sasuke hesitated, but he didn't refuse. After the boy nodded his head profusely, Itachi shifted himself to sit criss-cross and face him. "I just have a favor to ask of you." Sasuke sat obediently, willing to whatever Itachi asked. "Just sit still for a minute, and no matter how bad this hurts, DON'T move." Confused, but not about to disagree, Sasuke prepared for the various agonizing pains he could imagine. He opened his eyes to see Itachi doing hand signs at blinding speed. His face was tense with concentration as his hands moved faster than the eye could see. Sasuke wanted to ask what was happening, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he broke his brother's focus. Suddenly, the seals ended and Itachi grabbed a hold of Sasuke's forehead firmly. Pain radiated from the spot, but Sasuke gritted his teeth and kept still. Itachi used his chakra to navigate through Sasuke's mind, reshaping memories and sealing off others. He felt his little brother's small hands clinging to his and clenching around the loose cloth of his shirt as he tried to repress the urge the writhe under the pain. Finally, it was complete and Itachi let him go. Sasuke fell backwards on the bed, unconscious. Itachi sighed. Everything was taken care of. At least he hoped it was, as long as the technique had worked. He was nervous, he had never altered anything in people's minds. But the results would have to wait until morning. Tired from the non-stop pressure and stress of the night, he repositioned Sasuke and fell asleep. He didn't even bother to change or move under the covers.

* * *

Itachi had grown tired of waiting for her to wake. He had time, and nothing to do. Mulling over what had happened, and trying to decide what to do next, he wandered through the small barren house. He knew it like the back of his hand, and was lost in thought as he glided through the hard wood halls. Abruptly he stopped, feeling drawn to something.

Curious, he looked around. It surprised him to find himself standing outside the room he had been training Aster in. His stomach lurched uncomfortably as he remembered the last time he had been in this room. But now it seemed he could not turn away. Something inside him beckoned, and he was unable to resist. Almost against his will, he turned the handle and let the door swing open with what seemed to be a deafening creak amidst the silence.

Cautiously, he stepped in the doorway and surveyed the room. The room was just as empty as they had left it. Itachi was about to shut the door and leave, when something caught his eye. He turned back quickly, wanting to make sure it was real. He gaped at the small object he had almost overlooked.

_That kunai…_ He glared at the knife. He was sure it was the one Aster had been using, he could tell by the chip. Upon closer observation, he saw the chip on the other side of the room. In an almost trancelike state, he picked up the kunai slowly. Turning it over in his hands, he pocketed it and the chip before leaving.

* * *

Aster sat up slowly, Itachi was sitting at the foot of her bed. Anger flooded her, but she could not remember why. Then, in slow motion, she saw him coming towards her, and could almost taste the kiss. The events afterwards came flooding back. The hurt of the last week had not been diminished at all, and she recoiled from him. She tried to yell something nasty to him, but the side of her face began to throb horroribly. She let out a small cry of pain and held her cheek. The touch only made it worse.

Arousing even more angry and pained cries from Aster, Itachi pulled her hand away, knowing that it would help relieve some of the pain. She flailed wildly before meeting his eyes. If looks could kill, Uchiha Itachi would be dead. He stared back with an annoying aura of calm.

"Let go of me.." she hissed. "Who do you think you are? After what you did..!"

Aster gaped as he pulled back. The look he gave was almost as if she had hurt him somehow.

"I guess an apology wouldn't cover this.." Itachi deliberately avoided her gaze. "Not that I'd be able to apologize particularly well. I've never had a need to.." he trailed off.

"I don't understand you! Why are you doing this?!" she tried to keep from raising her voice and it became shrill.

"What exactly am I doing _now_?" he asked in an almost sarcastic way.

Aster glared at him, taking deep breaths to gain self-control. "What are you doing?! First YOU kiss me, then you shove me away! Then, you defend Kisame, and after all the things you said to me..!" She was almost in tears.

He gave her a look she couldn't decipher. It seemed like it was pity, but almost in an angry way. She sat, confused by his reactions as he refused to respond. There was an awkward silence after her outburst. Finally, after some time, he stood and reached into his pocket. He had almost forgotten the kunai, but now it seemed there was a reason he had been drawn to pick it up.

"You forgot something.." he said quietly as he handed it to her. Aster's hand brushed against his uncomfortably as she took it. She reached for the small piece in his hand that had been chipped away in their fight, but he pulled it away, repocketing the sliver.

"Why are you giving this to me?" she asked as he began to walk away. "You want me to restock my weapons and act as though nothing ever happened? There's no way you can believe I'd be able to do that.."

"Forgetting it _would_ be best.." Itachi replied slowly, dancing around something.

Aster gaped as he shut the door gently. Had she only imagined the unspoken 'but' at the end of his words, or had it been something more? Even more befuddled, she eyed the kunai in her hands with curious wonder.

She lay pondering the recent turn of events for hours in her bed. Restlessly, she rolled onto her side, and laid her head roughly on the pillow. Instantly, her cheek began to throb again. She bolted upright, glancing in the closest mirror. There was a bruise spreading across cheekbone. _That's where Sasuke hit me…_ she thought. _I broke my promise, didn't I? I guess none of it matters anymore._ She stared at her lap solemnly before inspiration hit her._ If none of that matters, I can chase him all I want! Itachi.. I don't know if he even cares about me.. I might as well go off and see what I can do!_ She balled her fists and nearly cut her palm on the kunai._ That kunai.. I'm almost sure there was more to what he was saying. I shouldn't go yet, not until I have figured this out._

She flopped back down, pondering how to approach the situation. Maybe it would be best to confront him outright. How else would she do it? Aster almost jumped to her feet, eager to get the uncomfortable conversation over with, but stopped short, too nervous to actually leave her room. _It can wait until morning..._ She told herself. Trying to ignore her nagging worries, she rolled onto her right side, trying to rest and recuperate quickly.

* * *

Itachi finished a small, quick dinner of instant ramen and was heading back to his room when he ran into to Kisame. The other Akatsuki's shadow emerged slowly, in what would have been a frightening way to most other people.

Itachi glared at him mercilessly. "You've been gone for quite a few days now.."

Kisame smiled, showing all of his fanglike teeth. "Don't worry Uchiha-san, I didn't tattle on you to the leader."

Itachi scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll end up dead anyway." Kisame walked away. "I won't interfere unless she attacks me."

Itachi stood, gazing at the now empty hallway for a few minutes.

* * *

Sasuke moped around the dark underground lair of Orochimaru for quite some time. He was shocked at what he had done. He had never dreamed he would actually strike Aster. With all his might, avoided Orochimaru and Kabuto as much as was possible. Orochimaru always seemed to be waiting with praise for his horrible deeds, and Kabuto was on the edge of attacking him. Things were incredibly tense in what now seemed a confined space.

Sasuke stalked the halls again, in an almost ritualistic way, sick of his bare room. He was so lost in thought; he failed to sense Kabuto coming up behind him. A shuriken whizzed by his head, and he barely dodged it. He turned to see Kabuto smirking at him.

"Heh heh.." Kabuto laughed mirthlessly. "I don't what Orochimaru-sama sees in you, but I will get rid of you. You're in my way."

Sasuke glared. "Just walk away while you still can." His eyes glinted with malice.

The two ninja stood in a staring match as Orochimaru appeared in the corridor. He strolled up to them, unaware of the stare down. "Thank you Kabuto, for finding Sasuke-kun. Your assistance is no longer needed."

Kabuto immediately backed down. "Yes Orochimaru-sama…" He gave one last fleeting scowl behind his back before trudging away.

Orochimaru wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, steering him down the hall. "We've been skipping out on your training, it's time to continue if want to defeat Itachi."

Sasuke became stiff under his touch, and anger made his limbs like lead. "I won't _defeat_ him, I will _destroy_ him.."

Orochimaru's laughter echoed chillingly off the stone walls. "That's my Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

The dawn broke and Aster realized she had fallen asleep in the afternoon and slept until the next day. Were the confusing events with Itachi really that tiring? _I guess it's kinda now or never… _Resignedly, Aster dressed and went to stake out the kitchen for Itachi.

It wasn't long before he appeared. There was a thick silence, holding them in an unbreakable grip. Without even meeting eyes, he drifted out the door. Aster watched it swing shut behind him slowly, heart beating wildly in her chest. Suddenly, purpose came to her. She leapt up, following him into the misty morning.

Itachi strolled through the dew covered forest for awhile, with Aster only steps behind. Finally, after the complete lack of words, he turned back and held her eyes.

Aster blushed as he remained silent. Without warning, all her thoughts came flooding out her mouth in one simple question. "Do you love me at all?"

He stared at her unresponsively at first, before sighing heavily. "Have you forgotten the kunai?"

Aster flushed. She had it in her pocket. "Do you want me to forget?" she asked fiercely.

"What do you think?" he replied, answering with another question.

Aster only stared, more befuddled. "I don't know if I really want to…" she muttered meekly afterwards.

Itachi's expression was unfathomable. He took a deliberate step forward, taking a soft, but firm hold on her shoulder. Aster's heart was pumping erratically again and she could feel the warmth of her own blush. "We should continue your training.."

The pounding of her heart ceased its crazy rhythm and she flushed again. "Why do you suddenly want to continue?"

"Well," he mused, destroying the romantic tension. "I figured you'd be fed up with me and ready to chase after Sasuke."

Her mouth dropped open. How had he known something like that? "So you only are going to train me because you want to get Sasuke back, and you think I'll help? You never answered any of my questions."

He leaned in close, rapidly bringing back the rush of emotion and heat from earlier. "How many other girls have I kissed?" he asked softly, making it hard for her to breathe.

Aster braced for something, what it was, she wasn't sure. It almost knocked her off her feet when he simply let go of her and beckoned her to follow him. _The power he has over me… It's so unfair!_ She thought sullenly. "So that's it?!" she cried, not hiding her disappointment.

"What could you possibly want?" he asked, exasperated.

"Well.. uh…" Aster chewed her lip and hunched her shoulders all the while fiddling with the scarf tied around her waist. They were all signs Itachi had become familiar with. Her apprehension was plain to see. "Never mind.." she added quickly.

"I've already got your training planned," he told her, dismissing the awkward moment and continuing on their journey.

Aster sighed, but refused to follow after. "Does this mean we're more than friends now?"

Itachi answered without even turning around. "Do friends kiss each other?"

Without any further explanation to her inquiry, he strode forward, briefing her about the new training regime he had created. Aster followed him, an utter emotional wreck of the best kind and oblivious to what he was saying.

* * *

A random riddle- 

What has a begining and no end? 

And the lamest, sappiest answer possible- 

True love

* * *

Okay, I really gave it my best shot! Give me reviews! PLease! Just click the lovely button and give me a beautiful review! I'm in an abnormally good mood.. Scary! XD C'mon, humor me... 


	14. Loyalties Betray

Omg... It took so long for this too load so I could edit it! I almost cried. thank oOfunkyrainbowOo's newest chapter some so get go inspiration! I hope you liek the smalll bit of humor I injected. Linkin Park and Three day Grace are the best typing music!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Loyalties Betray

Aster brushed sweat off her brow. It had been a long day. The students Iruka had sent to the extra class she had started, as punishment, had run off. Before class could begin she had to track down, capture, and drag back four squirming boys. They had all bolted as soon as their time was up, luckily for a much tried Aster. Giving a sigh of relief, she gave the small row of target posts one last sweeping glance. It was then that she finally noticed the black haired boy still practicing his kunai throwing with the utmost seriousness. She watched him, thinking about how nice it would be to teach kids who appreciated her. Smiling to herself, she walked over and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you can go home. The class is over, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't want to punish you too harshly." The boy turned, gazing up at her, confused. "Why would Iruka-sensei want to punish me?" Aster laughed a little. "You had to have done something bad to have deserved to be here! This is the extra training for the students who fall behind." The boy lowered his head. "I'm sorry; I thought these were free training grounds." Aster's eyes widened. "Oh! Well, it's okay, you know. You can come if you want." In an after thought, she added, "What's your name?" Scuffing his shoe, he muttered a reply. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He had been dreading this moment. Everyone knew Uchiha as his brother, Uchiha Itachi. He was tired of being compared to his older brother, of living in his shadow. "Uchiha, eh?" she said. "Sounds familiar, but I can't place it… So you want to come train here too,.. Sasuke?" she tried out his name. His stomach flipped. She didn't know who his brother was; to her he was just another student. "Uh, yeah. Sure!" he told her quickly, not wanting to pass up the chance. "You need someone to take you home? It's pretty late." Aster eyed the darkening skies, worrying for the boy she barely knew. "Oi, Sasuke!" someone called. Both turned to see Itachi strolling into the schoolyard. "Hi, I'm Sukkeynumm Aster, the after school class's senpai. I take it you're a relative of Sasuke's?" she introduced her self and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Yes, I'm his elder brother, Uchiha Itachi.." he said slowly, suspicious of her sudden and quick greeting. "Nice to meet you," she told him brightly, extending a hand. "Sasuke's really a good student. I've seen him around, and when he told me his name, it struck me as odd that he'd end up in a class for the flunkies!" she laughed again. "But I guess it was all a misunderstanding." Turning back to Sasuke, "Don't be shy. Come back, okay?" Itachi watched her. It was interesting that she didn't ask about him. Most girls did, and she didn't seem to have the slightest idea who he was. He liked her from the start. Aster was the kind of ignorant person Sasuke needed. "He'll be back. I'll make sure of it." Itachi shook her hand and latched another onto the back of Sasuke's shirt. "C'mon Sasuke, we are going to be late for dinner." He took off, pulling Sasuke in his wake. Aster stood, staring at her hand, blushing. She didn't even know him, and yet, she already felt drawn to him. The boy, Sasuke, had been so naive and clever looking; she wanted to teach a child like that. And his brother, there were no words to describe what she had felt the instant he grinned and shook her hand. Something was starting, and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

* * *

Kisame strode into Orochimaru's meeting chamber. The air in the room instantly became still, the snake sannin's anger filling the room. "Why is she not here?" he hissed, beyond mere displeasure.

Kisame stopped; he had not been expecting this. "I tried…"

"It wasn't good enough then. If you can't do your part, you'll become a liability, and I'll have to get rid of you.." Orochimaru's glare was visible through the almost complete darkness of the room.

"The poison would have worked, we almost had her. That was until Itachi intervened…" Kisame tried to plead his case, hoping to avoid the wrath of a legendary ninja.

"Itachi again?" Orochimaru mused. "Try one more time. I don't think he has any idea exactly what is going on yet.. It might work still."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…" Kisame murmured, backing out of the stone chamber. "It will work this time…" _It must.._ he thought. He was betraying the Akatsuki, even if it was to get rid of a traitor. He knew he couldn't keep up these secret meetings much longer.

* * *

Aster and Itachi went their separate ways after a long day of non-stop training. Itachi felt worn down, but could not find sleep as he lay in his bed.

* * *

Aster rolled around. The training was so much harder now, but she was also so much better. To top it off, she got to spend her days at his side. _Can it get any better?!_ She smiled to herself. But it disappeared quickly. _Sasuke is still being held by that freak. And Kisame and the rest of Akatsuki are all on the loose. I don't have time to be relaxing. I need to train even harder so I can save Sasuke-chan and defeat Kisame. _Aster gave the ceiling a worried glance. _I wonder what Sasuke-chan is doing right now. With luck he's sleeping comfortably somewhere. I sure hope so. I wonder what it will be like when we get him back. How will Itachi patch up what he has done, and me too? I wonder… If he really killed people for the reasons he says he did, why does he want to help his brother so badly? There are still things he isn't saying, even now… Dang it! I had to be straight with him! Why won't he tell me what he's thinking?! _Sighing, she resettled into the bed. _There's_

* * *

Kisame sat on the edge of a small plain bed in a barren room, listening to the sounds of the abandoned house at night. Aster and Itachi were surely asleep. The poison would begin to work soon, and he would then hear her screams fill the dark air. He waited patiently for hours. The halls were still silent. It hadn't worked. Another dose would have to be given to her.

* * *

Aster turned and thrashed in her sleep silently, caught in nightmares that were as real as her memories.

* * *

Sasuke went through the motions of the training, but he was empty and absorbed none of it. He had been thinking about what Kabuto had said. 'She's always with Itachi, never leaves his side.' He felt sick all over again thinking about it. As a child, he had trusted her, and her 'death' had been almost has crushing as his parents'. For her to miraculously be alive and then desert him was a horrible blow.

Sasuke dodged another punch from an attacker whose face he never looked at, and gave them a knockout strike to the neck. The opponent fell to their knees, down for the count. But Sasuke kicked them up in the air, catching the front of their shirt and continuing to mercilessly pound on the innocent trainer. Taking out his anger and frustration, he beat on the person without sympathy.

"Good, Sasuke, very good!" Orochimaru laughed without mirth in the background.

The sound of his voice pulled Sasuke out of his daze. He dropped the mysterious person and watched in horror as their chest moved slightly with each effort at drawing a full breath. _What have I done? I nearly killed him…_ Sasuke stood in awe at how close he had come to murdering the man. Sickened, he raised a trembling hand to eye level.

"Sasuke.." Orochimaru asked in an almost sing song way. "Why didn't you kill him?"

Sharply bringing his hand to a tight fist at his side, Sasuke glared at him. "That's what Itachi would do…" Head pounding and heart thumping wildly, he stalked out of the training room, teeming with pure rage.

* * *

Another day had passed with the trials of the training regime Itachi had set up. Kisame was oddly absent in the lair as Itachi and Aster sat down to eat.

Aster laid out the bowls as Itachi poured the instant ramen. "You didn't do the dishes very well…" she commented as her fingers came away from the bowl she had set for herself with something powdery.

"You did the dishes." Itachi told her, setting the steaming hot plastic cups in the trash.

Aster blushed, embarrassed at her forgetfulness. "Yeah.. Whatever."

They ate silently, too tired to say much. Aster slumped on the table, almost asleep.

"Get some rest, or you won't make it through tomorrow," Itachi shook her shoulder gently. Then sighing and cursing himself in his head he added, "I'll do the dishes for once…"

She gave him a look of complete gratitude before stumbling off to bed. Itachi smiled to himself. Maybe doing the dishes was worth that moment.

As he gathered the bowls he noticed the powdery substance on her bowl. He pulled his hand away quickly out of reflex. _Poison?!_ Then, without touching it, he examined it. It only seemed to be something to make someone sleepy. _Odd…_He tucked the information in the back of his mind, not seeing any reason to worry immediately.

Without another thought, he finished the dishes quickly and curled into his own bed. He stripped down to underwear, not afraid of Aster coming in at night anymore. The awkward moments caused her nightmares had ended long ago. Not to mention, they had hit the worst of the summer heat. Even at night, it had become unbearable. Relaxing under the coolness of the thin sheets, he fell into an exhausted sleep. It was something he hadn't enjoyed in a long while.

* * *

Aster was sleeping only minutes before a horrorifying dream woke. She bolted up in her bed, sweating and breathing hard. The sleeveless tank top and ultra short shorts she had worn to bed were drenched with sweat and stuck to her skin. She grasped the part of the blouse over her heart as it hammered abusively against her ribcage. Tears threatened to fall as she tried to disregard the images in her nightmare. No matter how she tried, they still haunted her, and in a petrified state stumbled down the halls.

Aster had made the trek so many times, that she no longer needed light to guide her to his room. Relief swept her when she opened the door to see his form lying eagle-spread under the covers. Her wildly thumping heart slowed and her trembling left her. The fatigue that methodically ensues a bout of crying overtook her as she slid over the sheets beside him. Some part of her knew he wouldn't appreciate her presence in his bed, but she was too tired to care.

As soon as she had laid her head beside his, he woke up. Itachi turned swiftly to face her.

Sitting up and trying to yank the covers from under her to wrap around himself, he backed away. "What are you doing here again?!" he hissed.

"I-I… I had a n-nightmare…" she stuttered.

Trying to regain his calm, he asked her in a reasonable tone, "You're fine now, right? Why don't you go back to _your_ room?"

Aster dissolved to tears again. "I can't…! Please, don't make me!" her voice was steady through desperation.

Itachi looked at her intently, staggered by her response. After a long moment he asked her quietly, "Why…?"

"These dreams are too real! I can't stand it!" she choked on her sobs, trying to force out words. "I have no way to check and see if Sasuke is okay, but I **do** have you! I need to know you're still here!

Itachi watched her fall apart all over again, no longer leaning as far away from her as he could. "What kind of dreams are you having?" he inquired skeptically.

A look of physical pain came over her and she clung to him suddenly. Itachi gripped her shoulder, ready to throw her off, but stopped when he felt her tremble violently. "Why are you part of this sick organization?! WHY?! I can't take it…!" she was yelling in a strangled, hushed voice.

The sympathy left him, and his eyes hardened. "You don't understand…" he muttered, pushing her away.

She sat up on her own, leaning in and meeting his cold gaze. "I would if you would tell me…" she whispered. "I was honest and open with you… Why can't you be the same with me? Please.."

"It's not worth telling.." he mumbled, laying back down, trying to make an unspoken deal of letting her stay if she didn't ask questions.

"Yes, it is. Why did you join Akatsuki?" Aster was adamant in her pursuit of an answer.

Itachi sighed, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Then, resignedly, he answered. "Simply put, to save Sasuke." Aster gaped, taken by the new revelation. "But it didn't work, did it?" he added bitterly before turning his back to her and acting as though he was in a deep sleep.

Aster slid slowly to lie on top of the covers next to him. "You have more to say tomorrow."

Itachi ignored her, unsettled by the turn things had taken through the night. "You shouldn't come into people's rooms while they're sleeping unless you're trying to kill them."

"You should sleep in something more than your underwear."

He turned red. "Get out."

"No." she told him, leaving no room for argument.

"I'm not that type of guy."

Aster laughed a little. "I know. That's why I'm staying…"

There was a long silence between them, which only Itachi found uncomfortable.

"Good night…" she mumbled sleepily, poking his shoulder lightly and drifting into a peaceful darkness.

Itachi turned his head just enough to see her. It was almost ironic to take in the portrait of her womanly figured curled in such a childish position. He was glad she was so innocent. Reassured by the thought, he sank into a dreamless sleep of his own.

* * *

Hahaha. I thought it was kinda funny. Itachi isn't a pervert, and Aster's too stupid to think anything dirty. Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming. I have been posting like crazy on deviant art lately, I just got a scanner hooked up! YES! You can see what Aster looks like if you check it out. But before you do that, give me a review! NOW! Please... puppy dog eyes I'm begging of you. I beseech you for a review! 


	15. Dreamstate Ultimadium

This chapter took so long becasue I've been workoing on deviant art and animating stuff. It kinda sucks, but things are starting to heat up!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Dreamstate Ultimadium

Aster strode beside Sasuke confidently. She had won the small quarrel and was almost done escorting him to his home. Night had fallen, and they quickened their pace a little, trotting in silence. Unconsciously, Aster forced them to slow their pace as they neared the entrance of the Uchiha compound. Something in the air was clouding her judgment with fear. She tried to be inconspicuous about what she was doing, but attempted to prolong reaching their destination. Sasuke was somehow oblivious to it, and pressed onward unsuspectingly. As the gate came into view, he twisted away from the vice grip she had on his shoulder. She took a few hesitant steps after him before they smell floated to her. Her stomach turned. It was something horrible. She had hoped to have left it behind her, in a distant nightmare. But somehow, the unmistakable smell of blood drifted through the calm night breeze. Her stomach wrenched again in revulsion. It baffled her that he didn't seem to notice. Maybe it was only her past experiences making her paranoid. Sasuke glanced back, smiling slightly and giving a minimal wave. "This is fine, I can make it the rest of the way home by myself." He called while trotting up the gate. _I stayed out too late.. Mom and Dad will be mad! _He worried as he jogged through the gates. Aster watched him go, waving weakly. She had a bad feeling, but it didn't seem like a person could live through the same horror twice. The smell of blood had been her imagination; no one was lying just out of view, dead. Aster stood, rooted to the spot. There was no other explanation for it than her wild hallucinations. But something inside her screamed that it was something more. Another gust of wind brought the stench even stronger. Despite her efforts, in filled her and broke the dam that held her worst memories back, letting them flood her. Struggling with her common sense and irrational urge to chase after Sasuke, she teetered where she stood. It wasn't until a scream pierced the night, that she realized how deathly still it had been. Instinct and her irrational thoughts took hold, and in the next second, she was bursting through the gate, searching for Sasuke in the living darkness.

* * *

Itachi rolled onto his back. The dawn had come sooner than he had wanted it to. He had stayed up later than he had planned, comforting Aster and dodging her questions. Glancing at her sideways, he realized how scandalous their situation looked, both of them in skimpy pajamas in bed.

Sitting up, he planned to dress and carry her to her room. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake. He nearly jumped out his skin when a hand seized his arm. Itachi glared at Aster over his shoulder.

"I'm a better actor than you give me credit for…" she murmured smugly.

Still glaring at her, "Let go. I would like to get proper clothing on."

"You're not going anywhere." She stated, still holding his upper arm firmly. Itachi gaped at her before her expression became serious. "You still haven't told me anything."

Itachi shook her off. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me.." she narrowed her eyes accusingly. "I _know_ you remember." Aster pulled at his arm again, trying to reseat him on the edge of the bed. "What happened to drive you to this?"

Itachi pushed her back roughly and she tumbled backwards onto the mattress. "I don't need to tell you…"

Aster bolted upright. "You forced me to tell you all my secrets! It's not fair for you to hide things from me!" She sat, regaining her steady breathing after an outburst. In an undertone she continued. "I've never been in a relationship before.. but I know you can't keep secrets…"

"Life isn't fair." Itachi spoke quietly, but the air ceased its movement and the room became thick with tension.

Aster knit her eyebrows in something between confusion and pity, getting on Itachi's nerves. "How would you know something like that?"

There was a long pause before anyone said anything else. Finally Aster broke the silence. "How did you end up in Akatsuki?"

"Do you know what the Uchiha clan wanted?" he began darkly. Aster leaned forward; spellbound for the answer she had been so long seeking. "Power… More and more power."

Aster only nodded to show she was listening. Itachi continued, "Akatsuki promised to provide that power in exchange for something. Rather, someone."

He fell silent; preparing to gather his clothes and change, but Aster prompted him. "Who?"

Sighing, he answered without looking at her. "A male child…. with the capability of awakening the sharingan. The child would eventually become the vessel for another member… Orochimaru."

"Stop beating around the bush. Just say it…" Aster gazed at him meaningfully. "Please…"

"Some thought that they meant me…" he elaborated in monotone. "But I was considered the future of Uchiha, too high of a price." He paused again, clenching his fist in spiteful hatred of his father. "Sasuke wasn't as valuable as me in their eyes. He was someone they could afford to trade, to sacrifice."

"How come Sasuke is still alive then? What happened next?" Aster asked, scrutinizing the story in her head.

"After much persuasion, Shusui agreed to help me infiltrate Akatsuki and destroy them." He recounted it in a hollow voice.

"Why not just go to the Hokage?" Aster questioned, rising from her thoughts.

"Going to the Hokage would have caused them to attack; it would have started a war…" Bitterly he added, "The Uchiha clan didn't care anyway. They wanted to go through with it. A life was nothing to them."

Aster felt the blood drain her face. "Shusui died… How did he…?"

Through gritted teeth Itachi answered quietly. "To defeat them, someone needed to obtain the mangekyo sharingan…. I never wanted it to turn out like it did. He forced my hand…" He continued, his anger causing the rest of the tale to come forth without prompting. "The Akatsuki thought I did it in cold blood, for power.. They offered me a position in exchange for destroying the clan. It didn't matter what Orochimaru wanted anymore, so long as they had an Uchiha. Having a hard to procure ability such as the mangekyo sharingan was an added bonus to them.

"In their offer, I found a 'loop hole'. I would kill them all, but leave one alive." Itachi paused again, letting the words take effect. Aster's eyes fell to her lap. She hadn't imagined how much had actually happened. If it wasn't for the deathly stillness, Aster wouldn't have heard the last part of what he said. "Sasuke would be scarred, but alive."

There was another long, thoughtful pause. "I still remember what happened. I haven't forgotten. Every feeling, sight sound, smell…. I call recall it all with horrorific clarity.." Aster intoned in a daze. "Why… Why did you… push me away? Why not let me help you?"

Itachi glared at her with malevolence. "What could you have done?"

Aster's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth clasped shut tightly. He still refused to look at her. Sensing that the discussion was at an end for now, she glided from the room as quietly as possible. The silence intruded into the hallway, and it seemed disrespectful to break it as she tip toed back to her room.

The bed made a soft whooshing sound as she slid onto it. _There's a lot he left out.. A lot he didn't answer… I can't let this slide just yet. _Aster scowled at her ceiling, determined to obtain the answers to her questions. There was nothing to be done now. She would wait and ambush him in the kitchen. He had to eat sometime…

* * *

Orochimaru glared at Kabuto. "Go. I told you what needs to be done."

"But, I've always done much more important things… Why not send Kisame to do the trivial parts? Or even send Sasuke…" _your worthless apprentice.._ he added in his thoughts. The work of cleaning a cell was demeaning to someone like him.

"Because I sent you…" Orochimaru hissed, quickly losing patience with his servant. "Go, now… If you're done serving your worth, I'll dispose of you…"

Kabuto bobbed his head in a mock bow. "Yes, Orochimaru-sama. My apologies…" He backed into the shadows, slipping away to prepare the holding cell for their bait.

* * *

Aster appeared in the doorway in a way that would have surprised the average person. But Itachi only turned slowly, sighing with aggravation. It was obvious by the look on her face why she was here. It definitely wasn't hunger for the instant ramen he had thrown together, that he saw in her eyes.

"I've been thinking…" Aster began. Itachi resisted the urge to retort with a cutting remark. "What about Sasuke? Was he oblivious to the whole situation?"

The muscles in his hand tightened. Every question she had asked had touched on something he didn't want to recall, but this was by far the worst. He answered slowly. "No.. He knew…"

There was a thick silence that seemed to muffle the clink of the bowls as he poured steaming ramen into them. As they sat down Aster caught his eye again. "He doesn't seem to know now…"

Itachi chewed the noodles slower than usual. He swallowed the food and exhaled in a resigned way before speaking. "No. He wouldn't, I sealed his memories…"

Aster stared at his in shock, but he refused to raise his eyes from the murky broth of the ramen. He didn't want to see her expression any more than he wanted to recall any of what had happened five and half years ago when Aster had walked Sasuke home after he failed to do so. She was stunned beyond words. Her mouth moved, but no sound came. The chopsticks clattered loudly as her trembling hand dropped them, but she didn't bend down to pick them up.

Finally Aster gathered herself. In a slightly trembling voice, she ventured, "So, the seal can be broken?"

For once he met her eyes, surprised by the simplicity of her thoughts. "Yes.." he replied hesitantly.

The table shook as she stood and slammed her fists on it. "So what are we sitting here for?!" she cried. "We need to train! Teach me how to break the seal!

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. "It's not that easy."

"Why not?!" she squeaked stubbornly.

"You need him to stay still." Itachi's eyes burned into hers. "He either needs to agree to let you, or you have to hold him down…Do you think he'd let you pin him and perform a technique on him when he wants us dead?"

Aster clenched her fist, unphased by his remark. "Why else would we train?"

Itachi sighed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. Finally he uttered what was supposed to be a final answer. "No."

"Whaddya mean!?" she yelled.

Itachi gave her a tired glower. "How long did either of us sleep last night?"

"Not as long as we're going to train…" she muttered, crossing her arms in stubborn gesture.

"We're not going to train today…" he shot back, unflinching to her attitude.

Aster smiled. "Fine, then I guess I'm strong enough to go catch Sasuke-chan and release his memories!" she cried in triumph.

"No…" he growled, sick of her constant resistance to everything he said.

"Train me, or I'm going…" She grinned wider, believing to have the upper hand.

"You really think you can just walk out of here?" Itachi asked, nonchalantly continuing to nibble ramen.

Aster didn't even bother with a retort. She pushed open the door, skipping into the annoying bright afternoon. Breaking into a run, she dashed on until she was out of breath. Her heart caught itself in her throat when a hand was laid on her shoulder.

She spun around and gasped when she saw Itachi standing behind her calmly. "How can you appear behind me after I ran like that, as if it were nothing?! I really hate you!"

"You didn't seem to hate me when you kissed me.." Itachi grinned maliciously.

Aster flushed. "Shut up!" she yelled.

"Dishes in exchange for training." He reminded her, ignoring her flustered sputterings.

"Deal." She replied, as if it had been an offer instead of an order.

Aster led the way back to the house that served as a hideout for her and the two Akatsuki. She took one glance at the table and gaped it, before shooting Itachi a dirty look. "Not only did you catch me without a sweat.. you had enough time to finish your food. Do you have any idea how much I hate you?"

Itachi remained silent, unable to decide which smart-ass remark to use next. As she gathered dishes, he began to go over the training they would do. "It'll only be light training. Neither of us are rested enough, and we can't push ourselves too far. We need to ready for anything at any time."

The light-heartedness of the past minutes left them. "Yeah.." she muttered absently, picking up her own bowl. Her fingers slipped and she almost dropped the bowl as a fine powdery substance seemed to come from the dish. "Why are your dishes always so dusty?!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Tell me if you get sleepy."

* * *

Sasuke wandered the halls in the jail-like part of the hideout. It surprised him to see one of them open. He glanced inside, even more taken aback to see Kabuto cleaning it of the blood from previous occupants. Sasuke stood at the door, staring, not quite comprehending the absurdity of what he saw. Kabuto was Orochimaru's right hand man; he had other servants for these kinds of things.

"Come here to watch the show?" Kabuto asked sharply.

Sasuke remained silent, glaring at him. Every time they met, sparks flew.

"Why don't you go do something useful?" Kabuto hissed. "Most people would be training if they wanted to kill Itachi. But I guess you've finally accepted the fact that you'll never have your revenge…"

Sasuke glared at him, clenching his fist. His stomach turned. He was wandering the halls listlessly, torn by his own indecision on actually going through with his revenge. "Apparently, if you're doing this kind of work, you're disposable. Orochimaru probably wouldn't mind if I took you out."

"Would you like to clean this cell instead?" Kabuto waved an arm to the expanse of the small room. "Kill me if you want, it solves nothing."

Sasuke hesitated before answering. "I have better things to do…" he muttered, stalking down the hall, into shadows.

* * *

The day's training had been easy and routine, but it had worn her out quickly. Aster fell quickly into a deep sleep, not even changing out of her clothes.

* * *

Kisame stood in a moonlit clearing. _Now, she's asleep…_ He made several quick hand signs, smirking to himself.

* * *

Aster stirred in her bed.

* * *

She was walking down a hall way. It was a wooden hall, like the Uchiha home, but clearly she was not there .Her dream-self smiled as it turned through a door and saw two people sitting on the edge on a small porch. The Akatsuki jackets made her heart beat quicken, but she tapped the shoulders on the mysterious figures and slid between them. On her left was Itachi. It was odd to see him smile so earnestly. In her dream, she returned it and wrapped an arm around the other Akatsuki. When her dream clone turned, she saw it was Sasuke with them. Somehow, without it being said, she knew she had brought him back form Orochimaru.

* * *

The warmth of the dream was intoxicating.

* * *

Aster bolted upright in her bed, desperately trying to cling to some of the happiness of the dream. But it was disappearing quickly, leaving her cold and empty. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she had to go. She had to leave right then. _I might not ever be able to get a chance to save him again… I have to leave now._

She hurriedly made her bed, preparing to leave. She wanted to say something to Itachi, but knew he would try to stop her. It was something she had to do on her own. Sufficing to leave a note on her bedside, she leapt from her window, swiftly disappearing into shadows and shrubbery.

Aster ran faster than she would have normally, unable to control the wild longing for the comfort of the moment in her dream. Suddenly, she hit a clearing and the desperate need disappeared. She stood, confused and abruptly afraid. Something was wrong, very wrong.

A large hand grabbed her wrists, and she twisted wildly, trying to see her attacker. Her eyes widened. As she caught sight of him, he hit the pressure point along her neck that had been hit so many times before.

"Hoshigaki!" she gasped with venom before he hit her again and she fell unconscious.

"Took you long enough.." Kabuto muttered.

"Better late than never." Kisame commented, slinging her over his sword like an animal carcass. "Let's go."

* * *

I know I have a lot of dividers, but I have different fonts on my home computer, so I don't need the dividers til it comes up on here. I know I forgot to give a physical description of Aster, but I have pics of her posted on deviant art. For those, go to 

http://www.asteruchiha. 

You can also see my short begining animations there. I'll be posting a lot slower now because of this. I'm sorry if anyone actually cares about this fic. The big stuff is getting closer!!! So close.. I'm in pain... tear Reviews are always appreciated!! Please.. Review me.. Please!! I'm begging you... 


	16. Chase and Conversations

Here it is. This chapter is pretty badly written and the fight scenes are only taesers.. It gets confusing and interesting now. Raed it please!! I thank all who are kind enough to review!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Chase / Conversations

Aster ran blindly through the streets in the Uchiha compound. Blood was everywhere, trickling down walls and puddling on walkways. _NO! No!_ Her being was screaming, but she was silent as the night, discounting the echoing tap of her footsteps. _This isn't happening! It's exactly like before…!_ Her mind drifted between past and present in a dizzying manner. One second she saw her brother and parents laying still in the darkness, the next the shapes of dead Uchiha who littered the floor. The awful smell of death and blood was all too familiar and sickening. _How could I let Sasuke-chan walk into this?!_ She screamed at herself mentally. Suddenly, finding him was her only priority. "Sasuke.. Sasuke-chan!" her voice cut through the night. "SASUKE-CHAN!" she screamed, her voice becoming hoarse. Another scream rang out in reply, and she could understand the word, 'Nii-san'. Her heart raced. Could Itachi be in danger too? If he was unable to defend himself, was there anything she could do? "Itachi-kun, Sasuke-chan!!" she called again in desperation. Silence met her shrieks. The buildings blurred, becoming one as she careened wildly through the maze of homes.

oOoOoOo

Itachi stood, watching Sasuke tremble in terror. It was clear that he had reached his breaking point. It hurt to do it, but he knew he must if he wanted his brother to survive. He activated the mangekyo sharingan, prepared to destroy the innocence and joy of Sasuke's childhood. The illusion began, and even though it was killing him, he smirked, adding to the horror. Sasuke screamed in agony, trapped in the world he had created. As the genjutsu ended, Aster's wails reached his ears. Sasuke stood with a glazed look, apparently unaware of what was going on anymore. Itachi glared, the last person he wanted to come here now was Aster. He didn't want to hurt her too, he wasn't even sure he could do it. But as her calls grew louder and her footsteps came closer, he knew he had to, or she would suffer the same fate as those on the ground around him.

* * *

Itachi woke up with the dawn, not that it was unusual. He sighed, knowing he would have to train Aster. She would be hyper and annoying. But after the initial shock of being reunited with her in the morning, he would find the slight humor in her antics, whether he wanted to or not. Wearily, he got dressed slower than usual, not sure whether he was dreading the day or anxiously waiting for her company.

* * *

Aster pried her eyes open. She gasped in horror as she took in her surroundings. The stone room was stained with blood whose age she could not guess, even though it had recently been cleaned. The smell clung in the air, unphased by the absence of the dead and dying. Gazing at herself, she realized she was chained to the wall. 

Aster ripped at the shackles violently with one arm. The chain clanged as it pulled viciously at her wrist, causing her to whimper in pain. Fatigue was overwhelming. The night came to her slowly. She had run out into the darkness, hoping for the impossible, and then been ambushed. _What was I thinking?! _Her body ached; they had not been gentle when they had transported her unconscious form. Not to mention the horrible throb in her neck where Kisame had hit the pressure too hard.

She slumped, letting the chains hold her hands above her head. Her mind reeled; she didn't know what to think. Questions floated through her like feathers in the breeze. _Where am I? What will Itachi think? Will he even notice I'm gone? What about Sasuke-chan? _All questions she didn't have answers for.

As she sat limply, the door creaked open. Aster glanced up through her bangs, curious, but wary.

* * *

Itachi made his way down the hall at a snail's pace. He was at her door sooner than he liked. Knocking loudly, he waited. 

No answer.

He glared at the wood, as if it would make her appear. It annoyed him even more when she didn't. He knocked again, more forcefully.

It was a while before he stopped expecting answer.

_How the hell does she sleep through that? _He wondered, turning the handle and preparing for her wild ravings at him coming in while she was in pajamas.

* * *

Orochimaru strolled in through the door, leering at her. His presence filled the room, but Aster held her ground, even when beaten on the floor. 

"Welcome," it seemed more like a threat of some sort, than a greeting out of Orochimaru's mouth.

"Is there really a point to what you're doing?" Aster scoffed.

"Of course," he answered, keeping the pretense of manners. "I wouldn't go through all the trouble of obtaining you without reason."

Aster glared at him. "I doubt having me will do you any good."

* * *

Itachi stepped into the room, waiting for a torrent of enraged yells. It shocked him to find it empty. Something was wrong, horribly wrong.

* * *

Sasuke wandered through the halls of Orochimaru's underground lair. Kabuto's absence last night hadn't gone unnoticed. Sasuke could sense that something was happening, and it annoyed him to not know what it was. He slid into the shadows as he saw Orochimaru enter a cell. Even he knew that something was up now. Orochimaru never did anything like that. 

Sasuke hid along the wall, hoping he hadn't been seen earlier. He wouldn't be left out on something this big. _If secrets are being kept from me…. _He didn't even want to think about what that might mean. Spying seemed the best and most obvious course of action. As he stood outside the door, he almost gasped in shock at who the prisoner was. Calming his breathing, he was thankful he had kept his cool. Things were amiss… Horribly so. Nothing made sense, except spying to find answers.

* * *

Itachi noticed the paper on the small night table almost immediately. He snatched it, not sure whether to be angry or worried.

* * *

_I'll be back with Sasuke-chan._

* * *

His heart stopped for a second. He was living a nightmare.

* * *

"Having you will do me plenty of good," Orochimaru assured her. 

"What do you mean?" Aster asked. Despite her reluctance at asking the obvious question, she had to know.

"He loves you." It was a statement. "You're the key. My bait."

"Like hell I am!" she screamed. "What are playing at? He doesn't give a damn about me!"

Orochimaru smiled, projecting the image of a vicious creature about to tear its prey to bits. "You don't need to lie to me. Why else would you have gotten so close to him? Why else did he let you live? Sasuke only breathes at his mercy, at his affection. You are no different."

Aster laughed ominously, like most who are at their breaking point. "Haven't you ever heard of _using_ someone?"

"I didn't picture Itachi-san to be that kind of guy," he muttered, pretending to give her words thought, but only mocking her.

Sasuke felt like he had been punched in the stomach. _Itachi?! _Rage ripped through him at the name.

"You would know all about using people," she almost spit the words.

* * *

Itachi crumpled the note, angry and worried at once. _Dammit! _Everything that could go wrong seemed to have done just that. Without another moment's hesitation, he exited quickly through her window.

* * *

"Me? Using people?" he asked, faking innocence with a chilling curl of his lips. "Who could you possibly mean?" 

"Shut the hell up, you lying bastard. You manipulate everything and everyone," Aster hissed.

"Maybe you're right, but I know Itachi-san better than you care to believe," Orochimaru came closer, sending shivers down her spine. "He doesn't use people, and for some reason hidden from me, he seems to have soft spots for two people. He's not using you; he would never do anything like that."

"You don't know that," was her feeble come back.

"Yes, yes I do," he whispered in her ear.

"He won't come for me if that's what you're hoping!" she yelled, kicking him in the stomach.

* * *

Itachi rushed through the forest, no longer sure where he was, only that he wasn't at his destination. Everything was blurry and green round him. Suddenly, a pink and orange smear appeared on his sides. He stopped, only to see that he stumbled into the remains of team seven. 

Naruto and Sakura stood prepared to fight, with Kakashi coming up behind them, unveiling the single sharingan he possessed. He really did not have time to play around with them at the moment.

* * *

Sasuke held his breath. Despite himself, he didn't want Orochimaru to hurt Aster, but it seemed inevitable as he heard the snake sannin's body smack the other side of the wall. 

He moved so fast that Aster never saw him get up to recover before he back handed her. The blow came seemingly out of nowhere. Her head twisted sickeningly, contorting the rest of her chained body. Sasuke heard the slap outside the room. He breathed a sigh of relief; Orochimaru was capable of much worse.

"Do NOT ever fight against me. You are my captive, the equivalent of trash. I can discard you at anytime, do not tempt me," Orochimaru hissed, eyes glowing with malice.

"Like hell you can." Aster glared at him, speaking evenly. "I'm not yours to discard. Nor will you do it as easily as you seem to think. Not to mention, you're under the illusion that Itachi will come for me."

Sasuke sucked in another shaky breath. It was beginning to make sense, but it still didn't seem real. Orochimaru wouldn't be giving him answers, he guessed. He would need other sources of information. A plan was beginning to form.

* * *

"Where the hell is Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, tightening his fists. 

"You really want to save him?" Itachi inquired, thinking on his toes.

Sakura and Kakashi gave small starts of surprise at the question.

"Does it matter to you at all?" Naruto retorted. Itachi sighed. Naruto was going to make this take longer. He needed to be straight to the point.

"If you care about him at all, you'll let me go without any trouble." Itachi phrased it as best as he could without giving it a second's thought.

This gathered more surprised sounds from them. Sakura stepped forward this time. "It's because we care about him that we won't let you just walk away!"

Itachi sighed again. There was no time to screw around. He didn't know if he would need a lot of chakra, but it was better not to take chances. Even so, if he wasn't quick, Orochimaru could easily destroy them both.

Aster and Sasuke both, gone, gone forever. The thought was sickening. The decision was made. Time was more important right now. He would have to take them out quickly.

* * *

"He'll come," Orochimaru leaned down to her as he spoke, but was wary of her feet and fists. "I have him right where I want him." 

"No you don't!" she shrieked, but it sounded like denial. Orochimaru paid her no more mind as he left the room. "You don't! You're wrong!" her ranting continued after he had gone. All the while Sasuke stood outside the door, hidden in shadows, unsure what to make of the situation. Only one thing was clear, his source of information, even if she seemed to be a lunatic.

* * *

"Be careful of this guy…" Kakashi muttered so only Naruto and Sakura could hear. 

As they began to move to ready themselves for the fight Itachi activated the mangekyo sharingan. He moved quickly appearing behind them. Unaware, they all turned in shock, looking him right in the eyes. Instantly they were caught in the illusion.

They were all running in world comprised of red and shades of black. No matter how fast or how far they ran, they could not come any closer to each other in the great open space. Miles seemed to be separating them. Naruto continued to try to push on, hoping to reach Kakashi or Sakura.

"Hey! Sakura, Kakashi sensei!" his yells echoed as Sakura and Kakashi stood, determined not to let the genjutsu wear them down.

Suddenly it seemed Itachi was behind each of them, speaking in their ear. "Twenty-four hours…"

Naruto ignored it, dashing forward madly. To his horror, holes opened in the reflective ground under the still Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto stopped in terror.

"Keep running…" Itachi's voice echoed quietly in the emptiness.

"What the he-" a hole began to open under Naruto as he stood. He jumped, causing the pit to close, only for another to begin its awakening. He had no time to speak. If he wanted to stay out of those holes, he needed to keep moving. No matter how much he wanted to know what had become of Sakura and Kakashi, he knew better than to stupidly fall into a rift on purpose.

* * *

Sasuke waited until he was sure Orochimaru was long gone before entering the cramped cell. He stopped short, eyeing Aster's tattered clothing and limp posture. _Beaten down, crushed…_ All the worst words came to him. She had always been strong in his eyes as a child, this wasn't who expected to see. 

"Not what you were before, are you?" he asked without sympathy.

Aster looked up suddenly. "S-sasuke-chan?" It was almost a whisper.

Sasuke glared at her. "You're just one disappointment after another. It sickens me to think I looked up to you at one point."

She appeared not to hear him. "Sasuke, listen to me!" she spoke in a hushed, urgent voice. "I need you to help me!"

She opened her mouth to say more but Sasuke stopped her with a malicious grin. "Help YOU?" he almost outright laughed. "After what you've done?" It was only then that she took in his appearance. He now had an odd open white jacket-like shirt with black sweats bandaged from his ankles to just below the knees. Around his waist was a something almost like a skirt with a purple bow of rope. But none of this caught her eye. It was the sword he fingered. "I should get rid of you, just like I will Itachi."

Aster gaped in awestruck horror. _How could I forget? Itachi sealed all the memories! _She watched him begin to slide the blade out of its sheath. _I let my own little brother die, and now I'm about to die at the hand of an adoptive little brother… How sickly ironic. _"You're going to regret this, listen to what I have to say." She had taken the commanding voice she used so long ago at the after school tutoring class.

Sasuke dropped the handle, letting the sword slip back into the sheath against his conscious thought. It was a little odd to pull it back out now and kill her, maybe he would listen to her. "What do you mean, 'regret it'?"

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi stood shakily. It seemed they had fallen into the same place, but Naruto was no longer with them. 

"Naru-" Sakura called, but was cut short as she dodged another opening chasm.

"We need to keep moving!" Kakashi yelled, barely avoiding the ground separating beneath him.

* * *

"Please, hear me out." Aster held Sasuke's eyes gravely. He hated to be trapped under her spell, but he had spent too many days, too many weeks, and months obeying her. "I need you trust me. I need you to get these chains off me." 

Sasuke's fingertips brushed the sword's hilt again. "Why?"

"I don't have time for this, just trust me!" she pleaded.

"Give me one reason to trust you, after you betrayed my faith in you," he retorted in disgust.

"You don't understand!" Aster shook her fists as much as the manacles allowed. "Itachi is in danger! _**You're**_ in danger!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good. As long as Itachi dies, I'm fine with what ever happens next."

"NO!" she yelled. "You don't get it! How can you really not remember?!"

"I remember well enough," Sasuke gave her another menacing look.

"_No_, you don't!" Aster sighed in frustration. She was sure he wouldn't believe the truth.

* * *

The illusion ended. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto sat on their knees, panting and tired beyond all reasonable belief. 

Kakashi clenched his fist. _He had the mangekyo sharingan activated, he read our movements before the fight began! I should have been more careful. _Kakashi side-glanced at Naruto and Sakura. _I failed them. We're going to die here._

"Dammit!" Naruto fell forward and caught himself on his hands. His body was shaking and beginning to give way. _We never had a chance!_ The thought rang through his head. Anger and disappointment rushed through his veins. "I'm not giving up!" Naruto tried to push his way to his feet.

"Stop it Naruto!" Sakura scolded breathlessly as she watched him. She was the worst off from the genjutsu. "You'll injure yourself!"

Itachi was still standing behind them. "Listen to her, she's a medical ninja."

All three turned, giving looks of hate, disgust and shock in turn. "H-how did yo-.."Sakura stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but I have more important things to do," he muttered, his voice barely audible. Looking down on them he added, "It didn't have to be like this."

Sakura cringed, waiting for a final blow, but it never came. Instead, her gaze followed a breeze created by Itachi's speed as he dashed over them, and into the surrounding forest.

Itachi moved even faster than before, more anxious by the time he had wasted. _I used a lot of chakra back there, and I might be too late already. Either way, I'm going to fight. I will get them both, or lose them both._

_

* * *

_I actually cut this chapter short. You were supposed to get to see the end of Aster and Sasuke's conversation, but it's going to be a while, too much for this chapter. This was a crazy chapter to write, tell me how I did. Also, how did you like the wierdo double flashback thing? Insanity to the max! It deserves a review, no? Wait, I mean yes! Review! Review lots! Please! This fic has teh most chapters out of all my other ones, but almost no reviews!! C'mon people, I NEED reviews... Do I need to threaten you all again? Maybe I won't post chapter seventeen. For those who actually like this fic, taht would really suck. Review me.. review me.. reviEW MEEeee... I COoommMAAaannd YYOoouuUU! PLease. 


	17. Deals and Trades

Excuse teh gooey flashback.. It had to be done eventually... Enjoy the insanity.. If you can.. -cringes-

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Deals / Trades

Itachi prepared himself as she rounded the corner. His eyes feigned preoccupancy with Sasuke's limp form, barely standing before him. Aster stood, paralyzed, her mind refusing to comprehend what she saw. He could hear her heavy, fearful breathing as he examined Sasuke's glazed stare; any second now, the boy would collapse. It was all he could do to hide the pain. He didn't want to do this anymore than she wanted to believe it was happening. "I-itachi.. Please, tell me this isn't.." The words were caught in her throat. He raised his gaze to her frightened eyes. "Yes," he cut in, doing his best to act the part he knew he should play. _Please, just leave…_ But it was obvious she wouldn't. "N-no.." she stammered, taking a hesitant step forward. "I killed them.." the words hung in the air horribly as he watched tears well up in her eyes. "All of them." Aster sucked in a shaky breath, summoning what courage she could. "I-I don't believe you..!" she told him, glancing at Sasuke. Sasuke was awake, but unaware of what was happening. It hurt too much; his young mind blocked it all out. Aster reached out to pull him to her side, to try to comfort him, _or was it herself_? Instead he collapsed to his knees, before falling face first in the dirt and dried blood all around. Aster gasped, "Sasuke!" She kneeled beside him. "Itachi, please! Help me! What's wrong with him?!" A knot clenched in Itachi's chest, her denial was painful. Forcing his resolve, he unsheathed his sword, brining the cold metal to her throat. "Go. Now. Unless you want to die." Aster met his gaze sharply, "No! I'm not going anywhere! I don't believe you!" Her words cut through him, causing a stabbing sensation that was almost physical pain. He pushed the blade's tip gently against her chin, drawing her to her feet. "Why? Why don't you believe me?" He held her eyes with an intense gaze, which, to his surprise, she returned. "You're not that kind of person. I know you too well! You can't tell me that everyday has been a lie!" Aster yelled, not caring about the sword aimed at her. "I can… And I am," he replied coldly. "What makes you think you really know me?" She gave him a horrible pleading look. "No… I don't believe you!" He pressed the sharp side of the metal against her skin, threatening to slit her throat. "I told you, leave or die." He was sure his threat would be enough to ward her off. Aster's eyes widened as she made a terrible realization. "Y-you're going to leave the village. I won't see you again…" For a second, they both shared a mutual pain. Itachi's face went slack as he realized that he may have just given himself away. Regathering himself he threatened her again, not sure how far he was willing to take it. "Leave or die." A look of utter horror refused to leave her face. "You're leaving.." Resignedly, he answered. "Yes, I won't be coming back here. And neither will you if you don't go." Suddenly she stood straighter. "I..I.." she mumbled, "I love …you.." _Dammit!_ This wasn't what was supposed to happen. "I **will **kill you," he said, raising his voice slightly. "I don't care." She looked him in the eye. "If you truly don't care for me… I have nothing. No family, no friends… Just you. I have no purpose, no reason to live." She took a step forward to the blade. "Kill me." She pressed her skin against the smooth, lethal surface. It would have been over if he hadn't jerked the sword back. His hand was shaking. This wasn't what he had expected from her. This wasn't supposed to happen. She shouldn't love him, after this, he didn't deserve it. But here they were. Aster gaped at him. "I knew it! You lied to me!" Itachi tightened his grip on the sword. "I want to kill you myself, not let you commit suicide." He was still holding the weapon's tip towards her, but no longer against her skin. "Then do it! You either kill me, or I know you lied…" she was suddenly menacing to him. They stared each other down for what felt like eternity. Then abruptly, she flung herself towards the blade, hoping to drive it through her heart. He twisted it back, narrowly saving her. They stood, less than a yard separating them. The sword's tip scuffing the dirt as adrenaline coursed through them. "Don't go…" her lips trembled. He backed away slowly. The distant sounds of footsteps came to him, he had to leave. He glared at her, still trying to uphold an empty façade. "Don't follow me." Itachi turned his back on her, jogging towards a wall he could easily scale. The group of jonin rounded a corner; they were in sight now, Kakashi leading the group. "Don't leave like this!" her voice came out hoarse, but he was already out of earshot. Aster stumbled at first before breaking into a run after him. He was already gone into the shadows, but maybe if she ran fast enough she could catch him. Hands clutched her wrists, restraining her. "Let me go! Let me GO!" Fingers moved nimbly over the skin on her neck as she turned to see her capture. A glimpse of his black mask and sliver hair was all she caught before he pressed the pressure point roughly. It isn't working; she should be out by now. "Let GO of ME!" she cried, struggling against him. He hit the pressure point harder. Still, she refused to be taken down. With a rough chop to artery the point used, he finally silenced her. Aster fell limp as he gathered her up to be taken to the hospital. Kakashi carried her gently. He knew how traumatic her own life had been thus far. This wasn't something she needed. He was sympathetic for her, seeing a single tear streak down her face. Her body was light and thin, he imagined her could easily crush her; but he knew she was strong.

* * *

The ground was smooth and flowed under his feet. Time was running out. Time had been wasted fighting a useless battle against Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. The twenty-four hour illusion had tortured him as much as it had tormented them. Itachi noted how the vines on the ground seemed to become thicker and point into the densest part of the forest. He was sure it was the right way.

* * *

"I remember your promise, and how you broke it. I remember how you left me to suffer so you could follow Itachi," he glared at her, almost spitting the words at her.

"Do you remember before all that? Your parents, Itachi _before_?" She asked in a gentle voice, hoping to coax reasoning out of him.

"It doesn't matter," he was working to restrain himself. "They're gone… It's all his fault…!"

"No, that's where you're wrong!" Aster pled with her eyes, trying to convince him.

"Shut up!" Sasuke whipped out his sword, pointing the tip at her throat.

* * *

Itachi moved through the trees, not caring to be cautious at this point. It didn't matter what happened to him now, so long as he was able to get them out.

It surprised him to see the poorly disguised opening to Orochimaru's lair. The archway rose out of the ground on a gentle slope, partially obscured by hanging foliage. _There's now way it's this easy. _Nonetheless, he stepped into the darkness of the stairwell.

* * *

Finally she snapped at him. "No! **You **_shut up_ and listen!" Breathing heavily with her anger, she continued, "You have no idea what you're saying! Just let me help you…"

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke yelled back. "First _you_ need my help and now _I'm_ the one in danger?! Make up your mind if you're going to lie!"

Aster growled as she clutched a chunk of her hair. Looking him in the eye, "Come here…" She was going to remove the seal one way or another.

Sasuke glared at her. Then he laughed in slightly hysterical way. "You're the one with the sword at your throat, bitch…"

"Fine, go ahead…" She stared him down. "Kill me if it makes you happy. If you kill me and Itachi, the truth dies with us…"

"What _truth_?" He pulled his arm back, aiming carefully before thrusting the blade at her.

* * *

Itachi made his way as quickly as he dared down the stairs. He wasn't all too surprised when a silhouette stepped out of the shadows.

"So, security isn't as bad as I thought, but it's not much better…" Itachi turned to see Kabuto melt into sight.

Kabuto leered at him. "You know, I was hoping to destroy your little brother.." A jolt of rage went through him. "But I guess I'll have to satisfy myself with taking you out…"

"It won't be as easy as you think to defeat me… Let alone kill me," Itachi muttered, a plan was forming. Kabuto could prove to be useful.

"Orochimaru would look kindly on that," he continued, ignoring Itachi. "Maybe that would convince him that I'm more capable than that brat."

* * *

Aster kept her eyes open. She planned to make a lasting impression if she was going to die like this. But she failed, scrunching her eyes shut as a dark blue blocked her field of vision.

There was a clang and the sound of ground being split open. Aster opened her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth.

Kisame smiled back. "You already have someone you're going to kill, don't ruin my fun."

"I'll kill whomever I please," Sasuke showed no signs of giving up.

Smirking, Kisame leaned on the sword. "Fine, destroy her, that makes Itachi _mine_."

Sasuke gave a startled gasp. "What do you mean?"

Kisame shrugged, putting his over sized sword away. "We both want the same people dead. You have to be nice and share." Losing his fake cheery demeanor, he narrowed his eyes. "Pick one. Aster or Itachi. Who do you want to kill more?"

* * *

Itachi took a deep breath, not quite believing what he was about to do. _It's the best way to go about things. No one will see this coming…_ "You really want to kill Sasuke?"

"What does it matter if I kill you?" Kabuto eyed him, calculating the repercussions of the two choices.

"What if," he paused, drawing it out, peaking Kabuto's curiosity. "What if I offered my help?"

"Your help?" Kabuto asked, temporarily struck dumb by the thought.

* * *

Sasuke sheathed his sword, shooting Kisame a sullen glare and Aster a look of pure acid. "Fine. Have it your way." He made to leave. "She's not important anyway.."

Aster stared up at Kisame. _Rescued by a killer, only so they may have the pleasure of offing me… Maybe they'll have crumpets and tea afterwards.. What the hell?!_

"What?" Aster asked sarcastically. "So you kill me instead?"

Kisame laughed. "No, you get to suffer a while longer. At least until Itachi arrives…"

With that threat planted in her mind, he left without another word.

* * *

Itachi moved down the halls without fear of getting caught or stopped. He knew the layout of the lair and the traps concealed in the darkness. It would be easy to avoid it all. Aster was within his reach.

* * *

Sasuke trudged down the hall. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. But nothing had gone the way it should have. Why would this be any different? He was roused from his disgruntled thoughts at the steady tap of footsteps. Something inside him recognized them. Without hesitation, he followed the sound.

* * *

Kisame rested against an elaborately designed wall. He thought it was unnecessary, especially in the eternal darkness down here.

* * *

Itachi swiftly opened the door that he knew to be Aster's cell door. Aster gazed up at him, wide eyed.

"Itachi?" she asked in disbelief.

* * *

Here it is. This was all supposed to be in thje last chapter. Sorry it's so short and broken up. A lot is going on and it only gets more complex. REview and tell me what you think of the storyline. Am I doing good? Sorry it's so broken up. Well.. yes.. Review please! Plweasee.. 


	18. You and Me

Omg... I've been really busy. I have over ten chapter updates in my email inbox.. None of which I have read.. -sweatdrop- I'll get to them.. Eventually! Well, here's the reason why I haven't read anything! Commence to the reading of the writing.. lol

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

You and Me

The night was cool and windy, whirling breezes curled around Aster's ankles as she made her way toward the village gates. She hated this village, these people. It was useless to stay, she needed to leave, but somehow it seemed unreal. How could see just walk out the wooden gates and never return? _Very easily…_ She thought, trying to solidify her will. She didn't have any of her things; she didn't want anything from this place. _I'm never coming back here._ She wanted to cry, she would never see either Uchiha brother again, but her hate for the people in Konoha was overwhelming and she helpless to its will. Pressing her lips together, she trudged onward, refusing to look back. "Where are you going?" She stopped dead. The voice hadn't been hostile, but she felt as though it had attacked her in some way. Turning slowly, "What are you-?" Aster forgot the rest of what she was going to say. Itachi stood, hands shoved in his pockets with, a calm, curious expression. "You wouldn't be thinking of running away from Konoha?" he asked lightly. "I-I have to," he had broken her resolution; doubt and fearful anticipation were taking hold again. "Don't do it," He took a step toward her, "please." She had been waiting for someone to try to stop her, but it was his 'please,' that threw her off. "I have to," she repeated feebily. It seemed that her feet were forced as they walked toward each other. She knew if she listened to him, there was no way she could leave. "Why?" His arm was draped loosely over her shoulders. "I-I can't stay," she was crying again. "I can't live this way! Nobody wants me here!" She was suddenly very aware of the heat coming off his body as they stood there, of the way the moonlight hit his face and shadowed it. "What do you mean?" he asked, sounding slightly surprised, but his face remaining calm and blank. "You're needed here…" Aster's heart beat faster. How long had she watched him from afar, pretending that she saw him as nothing more than a friend? Did he know the true extent of her feeling? "N-no.. I..I" she was stuttering incoherently, and she could feel the blush rising on her cheeks. "Sasuke needs you more than ever," He whispered. The world stopped for a second. Sasuke. That was why he was here. She was still second to his brother. He didn't love her like that, she was being foolish. But now it was too late, she couldn't gather the courage to leave. "I-I.." she paused, trying to keep the words in her mouth. "I won't leave…" He hugged her lightly, but it was enough to make her forget to breathe. "I need you too.." he muttered, letting her go. Aster stood, watching Itachi fade into shadows. Her sense came back to her with him gone. _What did he mean about Sasuke needing me? He's doing great in school… Seems to have enough friends… I don't understand._ What he had said had only sent her troubled mind into more chaos, but she wouldn't be running away any time soon.

* * *

Naruto pushed onward, grimacing as he forced one foot in front of the other. Walking along the root infested forest floor had become a challenging game of wit and will. 

"Naruto!" Sakura called, breathing hard with exertion. "Slow down, you're going to hurt yourself!"

Naruto turned, giving her a chilling scowl. "And you're just going to let him get away?!"

"N-no," Sakura stuttered, shocked by his cold hatred. "I just…" She trailed off, realizing that Naruto would not listen.

* * *

Itachi moved swiftly towards her. Aster gaped as he kneeled and made a few short hand signs, undoing the shackles. 

"It's really you?" she asked, unnerved and frightened for his safety.

He didn't answer. She stared hard at his eyes, trying to make him look at her. There was an unfamiliar degree of iciness in them. It had once seemed she had been looking through a veil, into something another might call his soul; but now, it was more like heavily tinted glass. His feelings and thoughts were far from her.

She wasn't sure what she had been expecting at this moment. Maybe he would he would free her and carry her off to safety, maybe he would kiss her passionately and they would fight their way out. But this, this, it was nothing like what she could have expected. Even the brush of his fingers on her wrists might have been comforting, but he would not even speak to her, let alone touch her in any way.

Her arms dangled at her sides as she watched him stand. A stabbing sensation attacked her heart as he moved toward the door, not even giving her a second glance. She forced herself to stand, despite the sudden emptiness she felt. _He's been cold before. It was always for my own good… It's nothing; I should just go along with it… But…_ The nagging doubt that something was out of place wouldn't leave her.

* * *

Orochimaru smiled. He had seen it all. Itachi _was_ clever. He was truly an Akatsuki and prodigy. "Good idea Itachi-san, too bad I saw it all. You still won't get away unscathed. You have my word."

* * *

Itachi motioned with his hand. Aster followed hesitantly. His face was still blank, and he refused to speak or look at her very long. 

They stone hallways were a blur as they moved. Time and distance had lost meaning for her. Something about the way he acted had deeply unsettled her. It surprised her when she saw light at the end of one of the catacombs.

Itachi stopped, unfathomable as he had been, waving her forward, still refusing to speak or look at her. Aster took a step forward, then glanced back at him.

His head jerked towards the hallway to the right of the one they had come from. He seemed to pause on indecision for a moment before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Itachi made his way carefully along the sandstone walls, keeping to the darkest corners. He was almost to the room he was sure Orochimaru would be waiting in. He was expected, there was no way around that. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. Aster would be out of this godforsaken place soon enough. He relaxed for a moment, comforted by her wellbeing.

It was only a second, but enough. He lost control; he was running, leaving his duties for his own fulfillment.

Itachi gasped in frustration. He had to stop this.

* * *

Aster stared dumbfounded after him for a few seconds. _No! I won't let you do this!_ It seemed obvious that he planned to lead her to safety and go back for Sasuke alone. _I won't let you get hurt for my stupidity! _Aster dashed after him. 

She was able to follow behind for only so long before she lost sight of his cloak trails. She stopped, her sense of direction failing her as she glanced around. She had no idea from what direction she had come. No idea how to get out. _Then I'll just have to find him…_

The sound of her footsteps beat out a steady rhythm as she turned down hallways in search of Itachi. The rock walls all looked alike; she was trapped. Only Itachi could save her now.

* * *

Itachi slowed down to a saunter as he rounded the bend that would reveal his opponent. A pair of black eyes rose to meet his, peering out from under their blue raven bangs. Sasuke gave him a look of surprise… And elation. 

"Finally?" Sasuke gave him a smile of bloodlust. "Are you really done hiding from me?"

He kept his face expressionless, fighting the urge to laugh. "Foolish little brother…" he quoted.

* * *

Aster wheeled around a corner, peering down the corridor. A figure was reposing at the end. The Akatsuki cloak was unmistakable. _Itachi?!_

She bolted headlong towards him. He wouldn't get away with the silent treatment, or disregarding her abilities as a ninja.

"Uchiha ITACHI!" she yelled, comical anger showing on her face. "Do think you can just--!"

Kisame grinned, showing his jagged teeth. "Hello again." He stepped away from the wall, coming closer and clearer in the shadows. "Itachi isn't here. Just you and me.

Ready for a rematch?"

She stopped, paralyzed. She wasn't prepared in the least. _I should have seen this coming! Why didn't I think?! _Aster struggled to breathe through her own horror. Groping her shoulder reflexively, she realized she had never replaced her sword. _Damn it!_ She shot him a defiant look. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Sasuke rushed at him head on, sidestepping at the last second in hopes of tricking him and setting up for a sidekick. Itachi caught it easily, twisting his ankle. Sasuke spun with it, wriggling away and flipping through the air to land on his feet. Again, he made for a frontal attack, only to appear behind his elder brother. He swung his entire body, aiming for a hook punch to the temple. He jerked his knee up as he felt Itachi's hand wrap around his fist. 

"You're mine!" he yelled, curling his body to add to the blow he was sure he would land on Itachi's ribs. Itachi spun on the balls of his feet, thrusting his fist into Sasuke's stomach. But he refused to be thrown off until he had jammed his knee into Itachi's ribs.

Sasuke leaned down, skidding to a stop after being thrown down the hall, as Itachi shuffled back. Their eyes met in mutual hate and blood thirst.

"Cut the crap…" Itachi muttered, closing his eyes.

"Fine by me…" Sasuke furrowed his brow, scrunching his eyes shut. They looked back at each other to see the sharingan activated.

* * *

Aster hopped a few feet backward, stringing together hand signs. She kneeled on the wooden floorboards, channeling chakra into the ground. Kisame began to unsheathe his sword, taking a lunging step forward. Aster tried to concentrate, searching the dirt and rocks with her chakra desperately, time was short for this. Finally, she had to dodge his attack as the scaled sword crashed through the flooring, hitting bare ground. 

Summoning the small amount of resources she was able to gather, she tried for a jutsu. "Hypoten- Thousand Flying Needles of Death!" Small ice crystal formed, shifting to keep aim at her target. Making half the ram sign, she squinted her eyes in a second's intense concentration, sending the thin ice needles at Kisame's vital points.

He swung the sword wildly, knocking them out of the air. "Not very strong…" Aster grimaced. That attack hadn't been strong; she hadn't been able to gather enough water from the earth. "The ground here is pretty dry. You won't get much." Kisame leered as she gasped in trepidation.

"I don't need it!" she yelled, dashing at him head on. He raised the sword, bringing it down over her. Aster gathered chakra in her feet, slipping barely out of range and coming up to kick him in the chin. With blinding speed, he brought it up to block the kick. Aster rammed her foot into it, using it to propel herself away from him.

"Faster now?" Kisame leaned over his weapon, almost crouching. Aster only gaped, unnerved. She didn't know if he was commenting on her growth, or getting ready to take things up a notch.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke moved at each other in unison. Their movements were only a blur, but from their point of view, it was only a fast paced sparring match; much like being inside a speeding car. A chop aimed for a neck, a kick for another's chest, and a fist for the side of someone's head. Each strike was fast, carefully planned, artfully executed, and deadly. One mistake meant serious injury or instant death. 

"This is all you have?" Itachi asked between breaths. He caught an openhanded strike to the face and retaliated with a back fist the jaw, which was skillfully dodged.

"Not even close!" Sasuke bellowed, throwing a powerful roundhouse to Itachi's ribs. Itachi caught the kick, wrapping it and preparing to break his leg. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he felt it begin to snap. _No you don't!_ He curled up, bringing himself in, closing in on Itachi as he felt his leg start the fracture. Sasuke rammed his hand into Itachi's jaw, forcing him to let go of his leg before it snapped completely.

Sasuke tumbled backwards, awkwardly flipping to his feet off his hands. He staggered, feeling the weak spot in his leg where it had begun to fracture. _Dammit! One hit.. That was it! I can't lose now…!_

He straightened up, shrugging the pain off. Sasuke looked around him, his eyes taking in what appeared to be an empty corridor. "Did he run away from me again?!" he thought aloud.

"Quite the contrary," Sasuke gasped as he felt his breath in his ear. Itachi's hand glowed blue with chakra has he hit the muscle in his other leg. Sasuke cried out in pain as he fell forward, holding his thigh. "Too easy," Itachi took a step back, surveying his little brother as he writhed on the ground.

Suddenly there was a puff off smoke as the shadow clone dissipated. "Too easy," Sasuke agreed, appearing behind him. He wrenched his body, putting all his strength into a stab with the kunai in his right hand. "Tch!" Sasuke glared at the log revealed in the smoke of the substitution jutsu. Then he caught sight of the paper bomb attached. He threw the kunai, knocking it to a wall. As it exploded, it took out a portion of the wall.

* * *

She shrugged off her apprehension, circling around him and throwing her body into a flying roundhouse to his neck. He blocked it easily with his forearm, and Aster caught herself in a handstand. 

"Not very original," Kisame remarked.

"That's what _you_ think," she retorted, wrapping his arm with her leg as she twisted, flipping over his head to kick his hand with her free foot. Kisame swore loudly as he lost grip on Samehada and it flew into the wall. "What are you going to do without _that_?!" Aster hollered, detangling herself and jumping to safety.

"Plenty," Kisame made several hand signs too fast for her eyes to follow. He dropped down, hitting the ground hard enough to split it open again. Aster gritted her teeth, waiting. Just as she was ready to go back on the attack, water began to spew from the fissure. She dodged the stream, pressing her body to the wall. "Let's see how you do in _my_ element…" Kisame added as water continued to pour into the hall; it was already at Aster's ankles.

"You forgot that this is the most comfortable way to fight for me," Aster muttered, weaving her fingers through more seals. "Water Style: Water Cutting Blade!" she cried, holding the hilt in one hand and using chakra in the other to lengthen the blade. "Thanks," she added, coming at him for another attack.

* * *

Yay! I've been promising action for how many chapters??? Here it is! Finally! Things have just begun! I'm not much of an action writer, so expect the chapters to get shorter. I typed this as I thunk it.. No thinking before hand, which is how most of this fic was done! So if the writing sicks, you know why. Surprised by the matchups? Tell me, what are you thinking... Speak to me.. REview ME!! Oh yeah.. I figured out how to post fan fiction on devaint art! I'm not posting all of my ff, just two multple chapter ones, and a oneshot. I also just started watching FMA. I love it! Almost as much as Naruto! Edward is almost as semxy as Itachi!.. Key word being almost! -wink- 

By the way, this fic is now 323 pgs on my home computer! Yayz! 

So yeah.. review people...


	19. Vegenceance VS Forgiveness

Okay! Kisaem vs Aster! Hey.. Look up Within Temptation on youtube people!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Vengeance Vs. Forgiveness

Aster trudged toward the school. She really didn't want to go. What was the point? She longed to run from this village and all the pain it made her remember. But her brother, it wasn't in her to leave yet. He'd want her to stay. Dejected, she continued to move slowly in the direction of the academy. She looked up after so long. The sun was higher than it should be, almost noon. _I'm late!_ She broke into a mad dash. She would die before disappointing Hikaru. Aster made her way through the empty halls in the ninja academy. Her steps echoed and she felt sick. Why was she doing this? All that she found here was suffering. She rounded the corner that would reveal the classroom door with Iruka waiting inside. Instead, she found him standing in the corridor with someone. She skidded to a halt as they turned in unison. The older boy stared at calmly. Iruka glared at her. "Glad you decided to show up. Wait inside; I'll get to you in a minute." He turned back to the boy. "So, your excuse for this is?" he muttered, thinking Aster wouldn't hear. She walked by slowly, eyeing the boy. He wasn't much older than her, barely eligible for the genin test at best. That's when she saw it, the Uchiha crest on his back. She gasped, almost coming to a stop before forcing herself to continue through the door. Glancing back over her shoulder, she realized his eyes were following her and he was ignoring Iruka. She shrugged it off. A boy like that wouldn't have any interest in her, not that it mattered. He would get in trouble for so blatantly disregarding the class's sensei anyway. The class watched like hyenas as she moved meekly toward her seat. As she passed by a girl with pigtails, she heard her muttered, "Finally decided to show up?" Aster shuddered, striding past her quickly past her. Sliding into her seat, the Uchiha boy walked in with an obviously irritated Iruka. The class gave a collective gasp, and Aster watched ass the girl next to gaped in utter shock. "W-what's going on?" Aster whispered to her. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she noticed his eyes on her face again. "You don't know?!" she hissed back. "That's Uchiha Itachi! He's the youngest person to ever graduate the academy and a member of the Uchiha clan!" Aster knit her eyebrows together. "So?" The girl scowled back, "You're an idiot." Aster pursed her lips. "No, I just don't see what's so great about him." But the girl wasn't listening. The boy was reading off que cards in monotone, as bored with his own lecture as she was. The rest of the students were hanging on his every word, but Aster twiddled her fingers, watching his mouth move. The rest of the day was listening to him talk and make halfhearted attempts at teaching. As soon as class was out, she rushed from the building. Itachi watched her go. He noticed her because of the way she seemed disconnected from everything. For some reason, he wanted to know where she was going, and why she was in such a rush. Itachi took a few steps to go after the girl, but Iruka caught him by the shoulder. "Being that late was inexcusable, we need to talk." Itachi pulled out of his grasp. "I have more important things to do." Iruka gasped and glared after him. _Being a prodigy has gone to his head. His parents need to knock some sense into him before someone else does._ Itachi weaved through streaming crowds of children about his age, searching for the mysterious red head. But it wasn't long before he gave up, he had lost her. Disappointed, he shuffled down the empty back streets. Abruptly he heard faint yells. He shuffled closer. "Bring it on! I can take you!" he heard a girl shriek. "Sure you can," he listened as a boy obviously older than him answered, and several more laughed. He sat patiently, not sure if he wanted to be caught up in this. The slap of blows and blocks was over before it began, and the fence concealing them from his view shook as someone was slammed against it. _That's enough._ He hopped up from the squat he had unknowingly sunk into, coming to the aid of whoever was getting the worst of it. Itachi almost stopped in his tracks. It was the girl from the school. One older boy held her against the fence and two others were taking turns kicking her and hitting her with all the force they could muster. Already she was coughing blood. "So this is all you've got?!" she goaded, smirking up at them. One was about to give her another solid punch to the ribs when Itachi finally intervened. "You need three people against one dropout?" The boy stopped, looking Itachi over before grinning in a way that said he thought he could take him. "Tough little man? She asked for it. Who are you to interfere anyway? Just go home kid." Itachi took a confident step forward. "Uchiha Itachi." All three stopped, the girl glaring up at him for reasons beyond him. "No.. No way." The boy who was holding her looked at him skeptically. "Let me prove it." Itachi had taken down the genin before he had a chance to respond. The other two grabbed their friend, scurrying away and yelling threats after Itachi. He ignored it, looking down on the beaten girl. "What did you do that for?!" she asked, giving him a chilling look. "Y-you were about to be seriously injured. Did you want me to let them beat on you?" Itachi was astounded by her reaction. "I didn't need your help! I could handle it!" she screamed, tears springing into her eyes. "Don't be a fool," he muttered, returning the hateful stare she shot at him. "Shut up! What's so great about you anyway? You're just some snobby Uchiha kid!" she shrieked, then as she realized what she had said, she turned and ran. Itachi watched her go. Her words had struck a chord somewhere. Was he just some snobby kid? _No… I'm not spoiled or egotistical… Am I?_ He wanted to chase her and ask what she had meant, but she was crying, and he barely knew her. He would probably never talk to her again, but she had changed something in him for good.

Several years later, he lay in bed, thinking about the senpai at the ninja academy. The girl was nice, smart- if not a little ditzy- and the kind of person he needed. Suddenly a thought hit him. _Was she that same red headed girl?! No.. No way it's possible.. But… It doesn't matter._ He shrugged it off, rolling over to sleep.

* * *

Aster dashed forward, sidestepping at the last second. She flicked the liquid blade in a blinding motion to vital points between the ribs. The sword was too large for Kisame to maneuver between them. Instead, he grabbed the water blade with his bare hand, letting it bite into his skin. He wrenched it at an awkward direction. Aster clung to it as it snapped and sprayed her.

Taking a few agile steps away, she ran her hand from the remaining hilt to the length she need the blade, replacing what she had lost. By now the water had risen to knee level.

Aster glanced around her. Kisame was nowhere to be seen. _Where in the hell-?_ The water splashed loudly and slowed her movements as she turned around herself, desperately trying to locate her opponent. To top it off, the water was restricting her progress and its sound was unnerving. Every move she made was loud, it destroyed the small bit of stealth she had in the open hall.

She spun around at the sound of water rising. Kisame grinned as a swirling vortex hurtled toward her. Aster leaned down, bringing her hands around her body and up over her head in an arch like motion, a wall of ice followed. It seemed as though it was raining.

"So, you're going to put up a fight, eh?" Kisame jeered, still out of her line of sight. She crouched under the shelter she had created, the water was now up to her hips, and she had sunken in up to her chest. Again she made one-handed seals.

Ice crystals formed in the air, thicker than last time. Kisame eyed them lazily. "You are really going to try that again?" She held half of the ram, gritting her teeth in a second's intense concentration. The ice shafts flew faster, Kisame still leapt out range just in time.

He planted the sword in the ground, confident. She couldn't move without his knowing, and soon she would drown in her own element. None of her attacks were working. He glanced over his shoulder at the cold crackle of ice reforming. The needles had redirected themselves and lined up neatly to form an ice crystal mirror. As he whirled in place, ripping Samehada from the ground, water cascaded around them and Aster came hurdling out of the mirror. The swords clashed, but the sharkskin sword absorbed the chakra in her water blade. It fell into a harmless downpour. Aster ducked the wide horizontal slice, coming straight into an upward knee. He thought he had her, grabbing her hair and throwing her mercilessly into the wall, but she exploded. It had only been a water clone through the mirror.

Aster shivered more violently as she heard her clone explode. The ice shelter had melted and was freezing water, up to her shoulders. Deciding it would be more tactical, she dove under, swimming away, in hopes of concealing herself until she had some kind of plan.

Currents under the surface ripped at her, tossing her like a hapless toy caught in the wash. She struggled to hold her breath and see what was doing such a thing to water. Whatever it was, was kicking up bubbles and making it impossible to see. She couldn't tell which way was up or down, and was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen. She fought it, pushing forward after each toss and turn, hitting walls again and again. Feeling another wall, she realized it wouldn't be long before she began to drown.

This time, one of the mysterious monsters hit her leg, taking a piece with it. She cried out in pain, doubling up. The water invaded her mouth and nose, strangling her. Panic flooded her body as she writhed in agony. _No! NO! I can't just DROWN! This is the most humiliating way to die! Dammit! _Without realizing what she was doing, she wove together more hand signs. Oxygen and hydrogen separated in the liquid around her, leaving a bubble over her neck and head.

Aster gasped, gulping in air, seeing how close to death she had been. Finally, she could see. She looked around, eyes narrowed, taking in everything with precision and detail. Her eyes widened in horror, the hall was full to the ceiling, there was no surface to escape to. Now she surveyed the murky shadowy depths of the water. Everything churned again, and she fought to keep her bubble around her. A shark materialized from flowing shadows. Aster treaded water, paralyzed as she counted.

"One… Two, three.. Four," Aster mumbled. "Five sharks…"

One after another, racing toward her defenseless form. She dodged the first two, frantically trying figure a plan. Finally, as a third came at her, she made several quick seals, thrusting her hand into the back of its head. It froze and imploded. Then the fourth came in. She was unable to move fast enough, and it tore into her shoulder. Her blood began to turn the surrounding water pink. In desperation, she froze the water around the wound, trying to stem the flow of blood.

The fifth came in, and she thrust her hands forward, wincing in pain. Water rushed forward in a sudden, violent current, obliterating the shark. Aster turned, becoming conscious that she had only destroyed two of them. _I won't be able to keep this up…_ She realized in terror. Then a revelation hit her.

All three were moving at her in unison, and now Kisame himself was coming at her from behind. Cornered was the only word for her situation. Contorting her face in focus, she made a short series of hand signs. Splaying her body eagle spread, she separated more oxygen and hydrogen, making her bubble bigger. As Kisame watched in confusion, she squeezed her hands in tight fists and the water began to freeze. It moved outward, like a shockwave, speeding toward him.

She stood in the bubble, surveying her handy work. This was something she had showed Itachi, but only frozen the surface. It amazed her to recognize her own power. "This is over," she smirked, looking a frozen Kisame in the eye. She clapped her hands together, and the ice shattered, falling like broken mirror shards all around and blowing out several walls.

The ice holding her in midair fell from under her feet, and Aster fell to the ground with the ice. With her chakra removed from it, the ice was liquid again. It was cold as it pooled around her knees and ankles. She sat breathing hard. It hadn't taken all that much chakra to freeze the water, but adrenaline was wearing her down. Her heart couldn't keep its wild pace without consequences. Aster clenched her fists, kneeling on the ground. _I did it…_

There was a crackling sound on the other side of the hall and she raised her head. Kisame shook off pieces of ice and straightened up. "You didn't think I'd be killed so easily?" he asked, confident she was beaten by her own technique. Aster could only gape as he moved in on her.

It was in slow motion that she watched Samehada come down on her. Her body was sluggish as she tried to dodge sideways. Blood spattered over her and she tumbled down onto her side instead of jumping to her feet, as she had hoped. Aster glanced around, trying to find where the blood was coming from. A sharp burning sensation tore through her and she curled reflexively. Her left arm had been severely wounded.

Kisame watched her writhe in pain for a minute, enjoying her agony. Casually, he lifted his sword, ready to land the final blow. It came down with a horrifying crash. As the spray and dust cleared, he saw a log ripped in two. "Dammit! She shouldn't be able to do that!"

Aster appeared behind him, her arm hanging limply. "Did you forget? Hikaru-niisan taught me to expand my chakra capacity. I won't be incapacitated by your sword, you have to _fight_ me." She had already prepared another water blade and swung the hilt at the base of his neck. In the blink of an eye, he disappeared, ducking and spinning into a kick that landed firmly in her ribs.

Aster flew backward past where a wall once stood, skidding on the ground and rolling to a stop. Then the water clone exploded. Kisame scowled after it. "You're tricks are getting old."

"Why? Did you fall for it again?" she asked, smirking. Aster was standing in front of him. Kisame realized she had exaggerated her injury as she wove more hand signs. He moved quickly, planning to stop her technique before it began. From behind her, he formed the water into a wave. Aster glanced over her shoulder, watching it come toward her.

She ran, right inside the curve, the pattering of her feet just out of the wave's reach. Kisame chased after, sword raised. Aster shot him another leer over her shoulder, she was still making seals. There was nothing he could do to stop her. She leaned down, skimming here fingers along the water as she ran. A water dragon rose up under her feet, swimming forward. Kisame glared. _It's useless to do that when I'm behind it._

Suddenly it was disappearing before his eyes. He stopped, letting the wave fall and dissipate. Unnerved, he peered around himself. There was the sound of rushing water as he turned to see Aster emerging from an ice mirror atop the dragon. "This ends now!" she yelled over the sound.

Kisame knit his eyebrows together._ So she disappeared into one of those mirrors to come up behind me. _"Clever bitch aren't you?" he growled.

Aster leaned down, throwing her body into the movement of her creation as it came down on him. She was caught off guard as the scaled end of Samehada broke through the neck of the dragon. She leapt to the side, but he was waiting. He had set the sword in the ground and caught her as she tumbled through the air.

He held her by her head, mercilessly slamming her into one of the remaining walls. "You're real this time." He muttered as she cried out in shock and coughed blood. He squeezed his hand, feeling the frailty of her skull. Kisame grinned, realizing it was finally over. Aster struggled, blinded by his hold and weakened. Her strikes were feeble and vain.

"You're going to die," he murmured, "And so are your precious 'otouto' and Itachi."

"NO!" she screamed, flailing and throwing her fists wildly.

"It's all your fault," he continued. Aster stopped for a second. "You're the reason Sasuke hates, the reason Itachi is weak."

"No, that's a lie," she cried, trying to deny her own rising doubts.

"They're fighting right now." He clenched his fingers, applying excruciating pressure to her skull. She screamed something incoherent as blood ran form her eyes. _It feels like tears… _"One of them is going to die." She went still as the truth in his words penetrated her. "It's all your fault.

One of them _will_ die today…"

"No… No…" she made another weak attempt to remove his hand.

"And you know what?"

Aster sucked in another shaky breath. Everything was spinning and the world was going black. _Is this what it's like to die?_ She couldn't tell whether blood or tears were streaming down her face. _It can't end like this… It's too cruel…_ She shuddered, trying to repress her despairing sobs.

"The one that survives…"

She felt sick. What would she do if she made it out of this? How could she go on without both of them? The aftermath was almost enough to make her want death.

"I'm going to kill."

The world seemed to stop. _Both of them… Dead._ The word echoed through her mind and she could feel the adrenaline running through his veins as the force he would use to crush her skull ran down his arm. For a second she wanted to give in, but then she saw the dream. The three of them, together, _happy_.

"_**NO!**_" she screamed, kicking him in the stomach before he could kill her. "You bastard!"

Kisame skidded backward, surprised by her sudden strength.

"I will **not** let them die…" she summoned another water blade. "I will _**not**_ let them die!" Before he could move she had pinned him to ground, thrusting the blade through his chest.

Kisame looked down at the wound. His blood was spilling over his chest, death was inevitable. His eyes glazed over as his lolled back.

Aster backed away, letting the water lose shape and wash away some of the blood flowing freely from him. She was breathing hard, tired, scared, and overwhelmed. "That was for my brother."

* * *

Okie dokie.. yep I did over half of this just now. It's three thirty in the morning, but I got into this part... Tell, what do you think of the action? Was it good? I did the last part with 'Stand My Ground' by Within temptation in my mind. I thought it applied perfectly to this part of this fan fiction. Look it up! It won't let me put a link here... Well yeah.. It's almost 4 in the morning.. Spare me.. Review for god's sake!!!! 


	20. Vegenceance VS Forgiveness Part 2

Sorry it took so long to update. I redid this chapter twice. I hope it's alright. I worked pretty hard on it, and I'm still a little disapionted. Be prepared for a shock! I listened to all they Naruto fight theme songs while I typed this threee times!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Vengeance Vs. Forgiveness Part 2

Itachi dropped down onto the limb of tree rather gracelessly, facing out towards the orange glow of a setting sun. Thoughts raced through his mind, clouding it and making it hard to concentrate. He had come here to clear his cluttered head, hoping to find peace and quiet. A sigh escaped him as he leaned back on the trunk of the tree, folding his hands behind his head. The day was fading quickly, but it would return with full force the next morning, just like his worries. Bad things were on the horizon, and he was forced to go with the flow, powerless against the overall movement of the world. He glared out into space, angry with his own helplessness. It caused a sharp pain in his forehead and he winced, rubbing his eyes. _I'll never be able to relax at this rate…_ He sighed, grinding his teeth. "Niisan?" There was a small tap on his shoulder, and he almost jumped. Sasuke had caught him off guard, he had been too lost in his thoughts to pay attention to his surroundings. "Niisan..?" the little voice intruded on his thoughts again. "What are you doing?" Itachi gave him a side long glance. "Mmm. Watching the sunset I guess…" he answered lamely. "Why?" Sasuke was quick to reply with another question. Itachi sighed heavily, slightly irritated by his brother's inquiries. "I feel like watching it. Does that bother you in some way?" he asked sarcastically. Sasuke bit his lip. "Can… Can I sit with you?" Itachi shifted, wrapping an arm around Sasuke and pulling him into his lap. "You annoy me to no end." He smiled, making himself comfortable. "Thanks Niisan…" Itachi started to shove him away as he leaned back to recline against his chest. "Don't get too comfortable, we aren't staying long." Sasuke ignored him. "Where do you need to be?" He gritted his teeth, trying to come up with a good reason to leave quickly. "I.. I have an anbu mission again." His little brother snuggled closer, making him more uncomfortable by the second. "You're a bad liar. You took too long to answer." Itachi finally gave up, resting his elbows on Sasuke's shoulders. "You shouldn't tell me how to make my lies more convincing." Sasuke nodded slightly, staring at the sun as it turned red. Itachi followed his gaze, and the colors buried him in his mind again. They lost track of time as the last trails of light disappeared over the horizon. "Niisan…" Itachi blinked, roused from his unsettling views on the future. "I love you.." Itachi gave Sasuke an odd look. His head turned up, eyes wide and earnest. He was waiting for answer, Itachi realized. He sighed for the hundredth time that day, ruffling Sasuke's hair. "Love you too, otouto.." _But the things I see coming will still hurt you just as much, no matter what I feel for you. I'm sorry.

* * *

_

As he covered from the blast, Itachi appeared, weaving finger seals. Sasuke opened his eyes, waving the smoke away. He gasped, biting his lip as the hall lit up with a giant fireball. Thankful the flaming mass moved slowly, he had just enough time to retaliate and send another fireball to meet Itachi's. There was a loud crash as they collided, sending out a heat wave, almost sweeping them both off their feet. The stand off continued as they fed the fire. Heat was bearing down on them, making them sweat and gasp for air.

Sasuke glared across the space between him and Itachi, scowling in grim determination. He watched as Itachi turned back, ending the stream of fire to his jutsu. Sasuke gasped as he realized his chance. The fireball was advancing on Itachi, and there was nowhere to run.

A loud sizzling broke out, deafening them. Sasuke crumpled, holding his ears, and the room filled with steam. Itachi squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to breathe through the suffocating steam. The air was clearer near the floor, and Sasuke was able to glimpse his blinded brother. An idea hit him, and he began to crawl across the ground, planning to take Itachi by surprise.

He grinned, almost there. Itachi slammed his hands together in the sign of the tiger, forcing the air around him away violently. Sasuke was thrown into the wall by the thrust of the air, and the wind was knocked out of him. He struggled to regain his breath, trying to pull himself off the ground, his was cover broken. Itachi opened his eyes, instantly sighting Sasuke, sputtering on the wooden floorboards.

"It's convenient that you're on the ground," Itachi commented, striding toward him.

Sasuke grit his teeth. _It can't end here.. Shit!_ "I won't be here for long," he muttered, rising off his heels with amazing speed.

Itachi side stepped a frontal attack, throwing out a precise kick between Sasuke's second and third ribs. But he had seen it coming and arched his body out of the way, swinging his own kick around. Itachi caught his ankle and threw Sasuke behind him. He wasn't able to catch himself, and hit the flooring with his neck and shoulders, sliding awkwardly to a stop until he fell onto his back. The wind was knocked out of him yet again as a crushing sensation raced through his chest.

He rolled to the side, missing a slice from a kunai and jumped back to his feet. "You want to play with blades?" he growled, pulling his own sword.

"Why not?" Itachi cloned himself as he came in from Sasuke's right and left sides at once, kunai raised. Sasuke ducked, sweeping his sword around. The clone exploded into smoke as the blade halved it and he was able to bring it up into a block. There was a moment of tension as they stood almost nose to nose, struggling over the weapons, before breaking apart.

Itachi wrapped an exploding tag on his kunai as Sasuke charged his blade with lightning chakra. This time Sasuke moved in, feigning an overhead strike and coming in for the torso, hoping to gut Itachi. Instead, Itachi caught it with the kunai. Sasuke spotted the exploding tag as Itachi flicked his wrist, sending it at his chest while leaping back. He was barely able to catch it with his sword, channeling the electric chakra into it, and setting off the blast before he was stabbed by the kunai.

Sasuke stumbled, feeling the brush off the explosion. Itachi was behind him as he regained his balance. "It ends now." Itachi narrowed his eyes, activating the mangekyo sharingan.

His irises spun, whirring the black and red in his eyes together. Sasuke swore under his breath as he looked right at his eyes, too late in his realization. The world was twisting under them and falling away, leaving them standing on air.

_It's unexpected for him to use such an extreme technique so soon…_ Sasuke racked his mind, searching for some way to escape the genjutsu. Nothing came to him. He would have to try to fight it off without the use of chakra.

The darkness engulfing them turned into vines, beginning to wrap themselves around him. Sasuke was unable to move as the writhing tentacles encased him in their grip. He squeezed his eyes shut. In theory it would never work, but he had nothing to lose by trying. With his concentration at its fullest, he bit blood from his lip, trying to end the illusion.

Itachi watched him try to fight the mangekyo, amused that he had tried to defeat it the same way a basic genjutsu was expelled. The torture was just beginning, and much more was coming.

The vines tightened, constricting him and compressing his torso painfully. They pulsed again, squeezing the air out of him in a scream. He couldn't draw breath, he had to escape now, if he had any hope of survival. He tried again to break the flow of chakra in his mind, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly they were back in the hall. Sasuke fell to his knees, heaving in air to his starved lungs. _It worked!_ He thought in awe. Itachi was holding his head as it throbbed painfully.

The older Uchiha cursed, trying to shake off the pulsing veins of razor sharp heat racing through his head. _It figures that technique wouldn't work… I should have known better than to even try._

Sasuke's sense of accomplishment was short lived as he realized Itachi wouldn't have been able to keep up the genjutsu, even if he hadn't resisted. His brother was struggling to stand, and he saw his opening.

There was a thin layer of water over the ground, and he had watched people use water style techniques. It was time to employ some of this knowledge. The hand signs flowed as he recalled images from the past. A pointed vortex rose from the ground, aiming itself before charging.

Itachi raised his head in time to see it and dodge it, with the aid of the sharingan. But the miss was narrow; the damage done by using the mangekyo was immediate. He was too late as Sasuke swung his thin sword with intense precision. The pristine metal slid under the skin of his shoulder, leaving a shallow scratch. The edges of his torn coat were quickly becoming stained with blood as he moved in on Sasuke.

Itachi dodged another carefully aimed slice and grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped his arm and used his hand to force his elbow up, snapping his arm. The sword clattered to the ground as Sasuke screamed in pain. Itachi let go of Sasuke as he punched him in the face, sending his little brother halfway across the room.

He tasted blood as his body hit the wall. His mind was blank as he desperately tried to manage what to do next. Sasuke's body crumpled, seemingly helpless and broken. _What do I do now? What __**can **__I do?!_ Then inspiration hit him. He let his body collapse on itself, hiding his hands as Itachi walked towards him. Even with his arm broken, he could still move it, though it caused him extreme pain. _Time to take a page out of Naruto's book…_ Although he loathed the time he had spent in Konoha, it was proving to be useful. With his hands concealed, he created shadow clones behind Itachi. Hoping to conserve chakra, he made only five.

Itachi noticed right away as they came into being. One jumped back, starting the phoenix flower jutsu and others came in with taijutsu attacks. He fought off several of the clones easily. Grabbing the last one, he threw it into the kage bushin that had begun manipulating its chakra. But the clones had served their purpose, Sasuke came up from the rear, using his good arm to hit Itachi with all his strength. He watched, preparing for the next part of his plan, as Itachi took the worst of the exchange

Itachi hit the wall hard, bouncing to the ground. He was having trouble recovering. Sasuke took the chance to charge the chidori. _This is it…!_ Still trembling with exhaustion from the sharingan, Itachi was rising slowly from the ground. His eyes narrowed as he spotted Sasuke rushing forward with the chidori in his outstretched hand.

He was within inches when Itachi grabbed his wrist, turning and flinging Sasuke into the same part of the wall he had been thrown into. The brutal onslaught would have continued if the chakra from the chidori hadn't burned Itachi's hand. Sasuke threw his hand out in a wild punch as he backed away; Itachi dodged it lazily, holding his injured hand.

Sasuke was panting after having been tossed like a rag doll across the enclosed space. It was his last resort, but he used up almost all of chakra on the chidori, there was nothing else he could do.

Itachi came at him again, kunai ready. Sasuke glared at him, the transformation was going to start, and it was too late to stop it. His hand changed first, and he lashed out, destroying the shadow clone easily. The real Itachi appeared overhead. Sasuke whipped around, unable to move as the rest of his body began to follow his hand.

An elbow connected with his skull, and Sasuke went down easily. Itachi's foot dug itself into his spine, sending pain coursing through his limbs.

Itachi aimed the kunai, taking a moment before coming in to slit his little brother's throat from behind. He was hit hard in the stomach as Sasuke's wings sprouted, tearing through the shirt that he had been unable to shed. The wind was knocked out of him, but he managed to land on his feet.

Sasuke was quick to his to recover, sliding his feet around to face Itachi. With the curse mark and sharingan activated, everything had been taken up a notch.

"Interesting.." Itachi muttered. He scowled, twisting his hands through a series of hand seals.

Sasuke picked up on it right away. Using his sharingan, he copied the seals as Itachi went. At almost the same time, they both raised the sign of the tiger to their mouths, spitting fire dragons.

Itachi's was faster as it came down toward Sasuke. Confident the two jutsus would cancel each other out, he sent his fire dragon spiraling towards the other. It was exactly as Itachi has expected.

His dragon swerved, sliding up against Sasuke's and straight toward it's target. But as it dodged the other creature, it left Itachi open to attack. Both dragons veered opposite directions as Sasuke and Itachi lost sight of their aim. Instead, there were loud explosions as the fiery creatures hit the ground in front of them. Another enormous heat wave blew through the room, tossing both brothers backwards.

The hall would have been burning if it hadn't have been soaked by a mysterious rush of water earlier. The air was smoky and cloudy as they struggled to stand again. Sasuke was on his feet first, having been afforded extremely limited healing abilities in exchange for the exhaustion of using the curse mark.

He spotted his sword on the ground nearby and seized it quickly. It was a relief to him when he realized it was light enough to still be handled with his broken arm. But in the seconds it had taken to grab hold of the weapon, Itachi was back on his feet.

Sasuke saw him emerge from the smoke, speeding toward him. He thrust the sword through his chest, electrocuting him as he ran him through. The clone burst into smoke.

He swore as he caught sight of the real Itachi; he was stringing together hand signs rapidly. Taking a deep breath, Itachi used the phoenix flower jutsu, sending a bout of miniature fireballs at Sasuke.

Sasuke spit fire to negate Itachi's attack, not needing hands signs in the second stage of the curse mark. His elder brother dodged the remnants of the jutsu, still advancing from Sasuke's left. Another short session of taijutsu seemed imminent, giving him a moment to think.

"How the hell did he copy my jutsu? That clone didn't finish it.." he thought out loud.

"Where do you think that jutsu came from?" Itachi was behind his shoulder.

Sasuke gasped spinning around with his eyes shut. _Genjutsu! Crap!_

"I don't need you to meet my eyes to use a basic technique.." Itachi was standing away from him in what seemed to be an empty space, filled only with blackness.

"Basic, eh?" Sasuke smirked. Something of this level wouldn't work on him.

"Yes, just like the phoenix flower." Itachi was fading into the solid shadows.

"How do you now that? I _created _that technique!" Sasuke yelled, hoping the conversation would distract Itachi long enough for him to escape the illusion.

Itachi was suddenly in front of him, kunai at the ready. "You really don't remember…" Throwing his body into the strike, Itachi came at Sasuke.

The kunai seemed to be giving off its own light as it made its way toward him. _It's only genjutsu, only genjutsu.._ Sasuke clenched his fists, concentrating and dispelling the illusion. But the attack was real, Itachi was still coming at him. He swore loudly as he blocked the kunai with his sword.

Itachi should have been shocked when his metal kunai knife touched Sasuke's chakra charged sword; but Itachi had already known of the lightning chakra Sasuke had poured into it. To cancel it out, he had channeled some of his own chakra into his weapon during the genjutsu.

They continued back and forth, blades clashing and sending sparks flying. A slice, a block, a second slash in a combination, all burred together in a lethal dance.

Sasuke faked an opening, and Itachi went straight for it. Flipping his wrist, he hit the side of Itachi's kunai. His chakra was running low, and this was the last of it; he sent a spurt of energy down the sword, overpowering the chakra in his brother's kunai. Itachi's arm sprung back, causing him to release the kunai knife in his hand.

With nothing to defend him, it was Sasuke's chance to end the fight. He thrust the sword forward, piercing Itachi's chest. The force of the thrust kept the blade sinking deeper into his body.

The moment he had so long awaited was at hand. Hatred took hold of him and he drove the sword deeper, until it had penetrated the other side of his body. When he finally began to regain self control, he had plunged his arm up to his elbow into Itachi's chest.

Itachi said nothing has blood poured down over them both. He stood stock still, with a slight glare on his face.

The only thing holding up his corpse was Sasuke's arm now. Satisfied, Sasuke ripped his arm from Itachi's body, letting it fall. More blood was sprayed across the ground, but he no longer cared.

Then he sensed a presence. Turning, he saw a thin, dejected figure at the opening in the wall where the tag on the substitution log had exploded. Aster trembled, unable to breathe or speak. She wanted to run forward and shake Itachi awake again, but I was clear he wasn't merely sleeping.

Tears were welling in her eyes and she was still paralyzed. Sasuke smirked. This was worse than death for her. Killing her now was doing her a favor. _Even my vengeance on her is complete…_

_

* * *

_Holy cruddy canoles. Anyone shocked? I know I'm almost in tears.. This ending is why this chapter was so hard to type. I was fighting my desperate fangirldom to write it. I was physicaly sick off of having to kill Itachi in this chapter. My stomach was turning as I reread it to edit.. Chapter twenty-one is already in the works. This isn't over. I hope you payed close attention in chapter eighteen, otherwise you're gonna be hurtin until the next update! If not, you can always go back and reread it..

By the way, I don't want anyone flaming me because I killed my most favoritest favorite character of all time...! And this is for two reasons:

1)I was planning this from the get go. It was preset since chapter one.

2)I've already flamed myself for this enough!! I'm seriously about raedy to cry! But no worries.. Chapter twenty one will make this right.. Hopefully..

So, how twisted was this turn of events? Tell me in a review! (You know you want to.)


	21. Regrets and Redemption

Betcha ddin't expect an update so soon! I typed this all while listening to whispers in the dark by skillet. That song is AWSOME! So, get prepared. The blood shed isn't over, forwarning...

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Regrets/Redemption

Sasuke dashed into the house past Itachi, happy to be home. Itachi gave him a half glare, not truly upset as his brother pushed around him. He almost walked back inside, but Aster was still standing at the porch. She seemed not to notice him. Her eyes were glazed and distant, still gazing at the spot Sasuke had last been standing. "Something wrong?" Itachi tilted his head curiously. Aster jumped, shaking her head slightly, clearing it of the fog of invading memories. "N-no… I'm just tired." Itachi smirked. "You took too long to answer, you're lying." She gave an indignant look, pushing out her lower lip. "N-no! Why would I lie to you?" Itachi sighed, stepping out. "I'm not blind or stupid. What are you hiding so desperately?" She felt sick. Were her emotions really so clearly displayed? "I'm not hiding anything!" she cried, her voice breaking at the end. "If you're hurting, I'd like to return the favors you've done for me." Itachi stood in front of her, and Aster blushed. _Does he care.. about me?_ "I don't like to be in debt," he added. Her face visibly fell. "What's the matter?" Aster forced a smile. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He gave her another tired, irritated look. "Don't be afraid to speak up, it's plain to see something is troubling you." Itachi took her chin in his hand. "You don't have to share it with me until you're ready." She gasped, blushing at the sudden touch. But before she could regain her lost senses, he had walked back inside, leaving her in the fading afternoon. Aster bit her lip as her a melancholy aura made itself apparent. _This suffering is mine and mine alone. I won't bring them down with me. I hate to leave them in the dark, but this pain is cold; it's not something that can be shared._ Swallowing her sorrows, she made her way to the empty house she called home.

* * *

Finally she was able to move. Her body stepped mechanically into the hall, but she couldn't bring herself to look at anything but Itachi's feet, let alone come near him.

_I'm too late.. Too late.. I said I wouldn't let this happen, I fought my hardest to prevent this.. But it happened anyway! _She bit her lip hard and blood ran down her chin._ I failed… I __**failed**__. It was all for absolutely nothing… I'm too weak, I always have been. Who was I kidding when I promised to defend Itachi to the death? I failed him. The one time he may have needed me, I wasn't there!_ She was shaking, balling her fists tighter and tighter until her knuckles were white. _I wasn't there!! Why am I always the opposite of where I need to be?! _Guilt and self-loathing twisted in her stomach, making her want to vomit.

"You broke your promise, just like usual," Sasuke commented. It was over, what did he care if she suffered? _Let her feel just as much pain as I did… _"I thought you'd kill me before you let this happen," Sasuke continued, antagonizing her.

Aster was still silent as she turned slowly to face him. She was completely numb.

"You failed." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, waiting for her reaction.

The numbness was fading, a sharp heat was filling her veins. Pain, anger, hurt, confusion, disgust and many more emotions she couldn't name were racing through her. It was quickly becoming too much for her weakened body. Something would have to give soon.

Sasuke turned his back to her, planning to leave her to scream and suffer alone. But as he began to lift his foot, he felt her presence come up behind him faster than he believed humanly possible. Before he could react, she had hit with all her might. Instead of letting him fall away, Aster grabbed his shirt, pulling him back around to her.

"You fucking bastard!" She was screaming and beating on him mercilessly. Her eyes were pressed shut in an effort to hold back tears.

Sasuke let her pummel him. He couldn't understand why he didn't have the desire to fight her. Maybe it was because he had completed his mission, maybe he still thought of her as a sister somewhere deep down, but either way, he didn't know. It was odd to watch her punch him again and again in the slow motion of the sharingan. It was all surreal and he no longer cared. _If death is coming, so be it…_

She screamed again, and the sound rang his ears as she kneed him hard in the stomach. Sasuke's body buckled, and with her forward momentum, they both fell. Aster still had him by the front of his shirt, shrieking and beating on him.

The world was going black and he could hardly see her. Her hits were weak, but one after another was wearing him down. _So be it…_ Everything disappeared and he felt his consciousness spiral away.

Aster half sobbed, half screamed, hitting him again. She raised her fist, but found she was too worn to hit him again. His shirt slipped from her grasp as she opened her eyes. _His eyes are closed… It doesn't look like he's breathing…_ Her heart stopped.

Panic flooded her. _God, no! What have I done?!_ Trying to control herself, she reached around to his neck with trembling hands. Her hand shook violently as she tried to feel for a pulse.

There was nothing.

A vicious shudder rose up her torso. She felt sick and dizzy. Disbelieving at what she had done, she crawled away, all the while watching him, hoping he would get back up.

Aster wanted to cry, but she seemed to have run out of tears. Emptiness was filling her as a sense of purposelessness came over her. _Nothing can make this right now… It's all over, down in flames… All my fault._

_I couldn't save either of them…_

_No, saving them was beyond me. I only hurt them… _Her traitorous eyes fell on Sasuke.

The world spun around her as she held her stomach. Guilt was overtaking her and warping her senses. She clenched her fist, refusing to let herself fall and feel the comfort of the ground. Self hate was consuming, making her want suffering. _I don't deserve to be here… I never did! It should have been over when Hikaru was taken. Why am I still living? Is it purely to destroy people? This is unbearable!_

She cringed, twisting her face in pain of the loss of the ones she loved. It was as though she was being knocked down piece by piece. And her body followed, curling in on itself until her head touched her knees.

Her trembling stopped abruptly. _I don't deserve to live…_ Aster sat up slowly, staring ahead, but not seeing. _That's it, isn't it?_ It amazed her to find a kunai still in her thigh holster. She slid it out slowly. _Is this what people call destiny?_ The kunai glinted as she turned it over in one hand.

_Was this the plan from the start?_ Sighing resignedly, she held it out in front of her. _Is this how we repent our wrongs.. our sins? We die?_ Images fresh in her mind of Itachi and Sasuke were suddenly brought into sharp relief. They made her want to vomit again. _It was unfair for them… But maybe for me it's the right way…_

Aster raised the kunai, pointing the tip of the blade at her heart. _This is how it ends…_

* * *

Yep. This is a short chapter.. By the way, it's not over. 

So, I thought that part was scary.. O.o These last two chapters were all part of one of my million oneshots. I thought it was cool , but really sad and scary. I'm getting scared of my own fic! It's tempting to redo the storyline, but I think this will be awsome when it's done! Like I said, chapter 18, the little things people... Read CAREFULLY.

Now that you ahve been througghly disturbed and upset, please review!


	22. Back to Start

* * *

Yay! XD Here's my 'reveal'. A lot still won't be explained, but it gets better. Enjoy! 

I think all of you know this, but 'otouto' means little brother. Just for reference.

This chapter starts off from one of the cut scenes in chapter eighteen, so don't get confused by the sudden jump from one set of characters and setting to another.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Back to Start

"C'mon!" Sasuke pulled on Aster's hand, towing her along through the forest. "Hurry up!" Aster sighed irritably, "Okay, okay. I'm coming, just stop dragging me!" She cringed as sunlight hit them with sudden force. The tree branch's steady crunching sound ceased as Sasuke dropped her wrist. "There he is!" He pointed to his unsuspecting brother. Aster rubbed her eyes, glancing around her. Before she had regained her vision, Sasuke was off, dashing towards Itachi, who appeared to be sleeping. "Nii-san! Nii-san!" came the commanding call. Itachi narrowed his eyes, turning his head to see Sasuke rapidly approaching. He sat up, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Sasuke was at his side in an instant, shaking his arm and urging him up. "C'mon! You promised! Get up!" Itachi shrugged out of his little brother's grasp as he stood. "What are you talking about?" he muttered sleepily. "You were supposed to train me today!" Sasuke glared at him. Aster sat watching them. Even though Itachi continually pushed Sasuke away, it was obvious he still cared about his brother. She felt abruptly alone as Sasuke pleaded with Itachi again. Sighing, she made to leave. "Aster," Itachi yelled lazily. "Get him off me." Sasuke shot Itachi another dirty look. "Stop being lazy! Will you just train with me today? Just this once?!" Aster laughed softly. "I can get him off if you train with him for a little while." Itachi gave her a tired scowl. "You're a lot of help…" he growled sarcastically. Sasuke grinned at her. "See! Even Aster-chan agrees with me!" Itachi smirked at him. "Fine, you've won me over. But just for a little while, I still have lots to do." Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the wrist, jerking him in the direction of the training grounds. "Hurry!" Itachi twisted his head back to Aster. "C'mon. Don't think you're getting out of this so easily. " Aster contorted her face in a grim smile. "I'm not the one who wanted out."

* * *

Itachi fumbled with hand seals to increase his focus. He cursed under his breath, trying to retake control of Kabuto. As he struggled with a failing jutsu, his feet carried him steadily. 

He could see the stone halls through Kabuto's eyes, and he knew exactly where he was headed. _Sasuke…_ Scowling in frustration he continued trying to manipulate Kabuto's consciencousness. _Whatever happens, I can't let him reach Sasuke…_ But as he fought for control, he could feel Kabuto's elation as he drew closer to his target.

"I've been waiting, it took you long enough." Orochimaru stretched his lips into a leer.

Itachi glared back before squeezing his eyes shut to concentrate on the more pressing task at hand.

Orochimaru sighed, crossing his arms. "That's no way to treat your little brother's keeper."

This got Itachi's attention. "His keeper? You bastard…" Grinding his teeth he tried again for control, but now he could feel Sasuke's presence around the corner that Kabuto would turn past. He had lost.

Itachi felt Sasuke's eyes lock with the person he believed to him.

"Using one of my own subordinates to achieve your goals… Creative, very original. You live up to your name and legacy." Orochimaru snapped his arm out and three snakes shot out of his sleeve, twisting with one another and barring their fangs as they barreled toward Itachi. Itachi beheaded them all in one swift slice with a kunai. "Now I have your attention, very good."

Itachi moved behind Orochimaru faster than any eye could trace. "Die already," he muttered, pulling the kunai through Orochimaru's neck. His head bounced along the ground as Itachi took a step back.

The head's mouth opened up and a gargantuan snake flowed from it. The creature's sleek body arced in the air, its pointed head diving down on Itachi. He used his chakra to jump high above the animal as it bore a hole in the floor, filling the air with dirt and fine rocky dust. There was an explosion as Itachi set off a paper bomb he had attached to its head in passing. Gore and debris were rocketed through the air.

Itachi wrapped a paper bomb on his kunai as he landed. When the smoky clouds began to clear, he realized Orochimaru had regenerated his head. "No wonder the Akatsuki haven't killed you yet… But I'll fix that."

Orochimaru cracked his neck, chuckling unpleasantly. "I'd like to see you try Uchiha prodigy."

"I'm afraid you won't be able to see it." Itachi created a small team of shadow clones._ I need to end this quickly, I don't have much chakra… _

"Childish move…" Leering at him, Orochimaru melted into the stone floor. Before the small group of Itachis could move into formation, Orochimaru broke through the ground, grabbing the one standing slightly separate from the clones.

Itachi stabbed him in the stomach with the kunai. The earthen clone laughed softly as the kunai was absorbed into its body. Orochimaru faded into view as the bushin slid its arm around his shoulders, preparing to slit his throat. "You guessed wrong." Itachi grinned.

The room shook as the clones exploded all at once, destroying themselves and the fake. Orochimaru's eyes darted across the room, searching for the real Itachi. He stopped suddenly as Itachi appeared above him, coming down with a full-force kick. The kick connected and took him down with a loud crash. More dust and dirt flew through the air, obscuring their vision.

_Damn… I can't use the sharingan like this._ Itachi threw another strike as he realized how dependent on the sharingan he had become. _It's always good to try new techniques, but I don't have time to play around… Crap._

A hand flew out of the smoky air, latching onto his throat. As the debris settled, he saw now that Orochimaru had stretched his arm to catch him while he was blinded. Itachi swore as Orochimaru tightened his hand, cutting off his breath. _Dammit… I can't do this without using chakra._ Swallowing his own dissent, he used another large portion of his remaining chakra to inflict a genjutsu on the snake sannin.

The smug look left Orochimaru's features as the world around them was warped. Only a moment ago, he had Itachi in his grasp, now he was splayed on a wooden star.

Itachi glared him. "I'm going to gut you, you bastard." He had only blinked, and now there seemed to be an army of the older Uchiha scowling back, all holding sleek, pristine blades.

Orochimaru watched as the closest one raised his sword. _Is this mangekyo? The mangekyo sharingan's illusions can't be broken… But what have I got to lose by trying?_ Itachi stabbed Orochimaru as he began to try to gather chakra in hopes of breaking the illusion. Squeezing his eyes shut, he bit a back a scream of pain as Itachi dragged the blade down his torso, ripping him open. "I'm going to pull your insides out for the next twenty four hours…" Itachi gave him another hate-filled look.

Orochimaru drew a shaky breath as he opened his eyes. The wound was gone, as if it had never happened, but it was still throbbing. "You.. You're only going to do this for twenty-four hours?" He laughed. "You don't have the gall to keep it up any longer, do you?"

Itachi narrowed his eyes, viciously thrusting the sword into him and tearing through his body slowly. This time Orochimaru cried out as he turned the blade in place.

Panting, Orochimaru laughed at him again. "You don't get it… I did the same thing to you for the past six years."

"Go to hell." Three of the Itachis stepped forward, all sinking their swords into Orochimaru's chest at different times and angles. The first leaned down, pulling the shining red edge of the sword diagonally and shredding flesh. The second slid the blade halfway out of the wound, forcing it back in as he guided it down his abdomen. Gripping the hilt of the weapon tightly, the third prepared to take its turn at opening Orochimaru's torso.

"Not the mangekyo is it?" Orochimaru bit his lip, ending the genjutsu abruptly.

Itachi grinned grimly. "Not yet."

Orochimaru stood up, eyeing Itachi as he leaned against one of the intricately craved stone columns. "You're almost done for, aren't you…"

Itachi raised his head. "Nowhere near," he muttered, activating the sharingan.

The kunai in Itachi's hand glinted as he moved in, abruptly changing direction and coming at Orochimaru's side. Dodging lazily, Orochimaru regurgitated a sword. The weapons clashed and sparks flew. Even as undermined as he was, Itachi managed to force Orochimaru against another column. Itachi bore down over him with the kunai as they struggled, trying to hold off one another.

Stepping back, Itachi ducked a slice and wove hand signs for more shadow clones. Sword raised defensively, Orochimaru prepared to be jumped by the kage bushins. Instead Itachi sent them out through the room, each dissipating in a puff of cloudy smoke at the foot of the granite support columns.

As Itachi rose back to his full height, Orochimaru swung the blade vertically. Spinning, Itachi caught it by the hilt with a kick and shoved him against the stone support.

"This is over." Itachi threw the kunai with the paper bomb. Orochimaru cringed, preparing to be hit. Instead the weapon flew above him, sticking itself in another paper bomb attached to the stone pillar. The fuse lit as Itachi back away with the sign of the tiger. "Over." He grinned.

Orochimaru turned around himself, realizing the purpose of the clones. _He only used them to set up his little trap._ "Very good… You are truly entertaining Uchiha Itachi." The bombs went off in a domino effect.

"This place is going to collapse, with you in it…" Itachi glared at him.

"Somehow I doubt that," Orochimaru murmured, sinking into the floor. "This building _will_ collapse, but I won't be the one crushed in it." Itachi started to rush at him, in the thought of stopping Orochimaru's escape. "Aster and Sasuke will be in it…" Itachi stopped, sick as realized he had forgotten them. Orochimaru was already gone as he regained himself.

"Fucking bastard…" he muttered, sprinting from the crumbling room.

The walls and floor shook violently around him. They had been fighting on one of the lower lever rooms, and as that floor collapsed, the rest of the cavernous lair would follow.

It was a numbing effort to pull Kabuto's thoughts to his own mind. Itachi concentrated as best as he could moving through the crumbling passages, but he was unable to access Kabuto's mind. Again and again he tried, then he realized why he could no longer reach his puppet. Kabuto was dead.

Itachi pictured the last place he had seen through Kabuto's eyes and made his way there as quickly as possible. As he rounded a corner onto the floor just below the ground, he recognized his surroundings._ Almost there…_ Following cloudy memories from Kabuto's mind, Itachi made his way through the maze-like arrangement of underground tunnels.

Panic reared its head in the back of his mind as he came upon the destructive aftermath of the battles that had taken place. Then, all too suddenly, he rounded a bend to see Kabuto lying dead, still disguised as him. His eyes then found their way to an even more sickening scene.

Sasuke was lying on his back, and Aster was kneeling beside him. The kunai in her hand shined briefly with an animalistic light as she raised it to herself. His mind went blank, and he moved on reflex.

Aster gasped as an arm wrapped her from behind and a hand gripped her wrist. She turned slowly to see Itachi staring back. "N-no… I thought… S-sasuke…!" she choked. "NO!" Fighting him desperately, she tried to jam the kunai into her chest.

Itachi swore, fighting with her. Grinding his teeth, he wrenched the weapon from her grasp and hit the pressure point in her neck. She gasped softly before falling limp in his arms.

He sighed, wondering what had happened while he was facing off with Orochimaru. But now it was his brother that concerned him. Itachi laid Aster down as he looked over Sasuke.

He was beaten looking and dried blood was covering several wounds. Sasuke's face was pale, and his chest was still. Preparing for the worst, Itachi felt for a pulse.

At first, there was nothing, but in despairing hope, his fingers lingered at his little brother's throat. A small beat of pressure met his hand. Itachi held his breath, wondering if it had only been imagined. But as he felt for Sasuke's pulse, a weak heartbeat made itself apparent.

He smiled, relieved that Sasuke was still with the living. But as he felt the floor shake under them again, he realized how thin the thread holding his brother to him was.

The walls began to crack as he gathered Aster and Sasuke under his arms. His ears rang with the deafening sound of the crashing corridor as he made his way toward the entrance to the outside world.

Itachi stumbled as he dashed out of the underground lair. The ground wasn't moving under him anymore, and the sun had gone down. He had no idea how late into the night it was as he surveyed the surrounding forest.

Their little nighttime adventure had brought them all together again, and it was odd to carry his brother again. The awkwardness was magnified as he looked down on a teenaged boy instead of a small child. He wondered what had been going through Aster's mind when she had left that note at her night table. Slowly the thoughts drifted away as he focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Itachi trudged through the darkness blanketed forest with Aster and Sasuke unconscious under each of his arms.

The day was breaking as they reached the hideout. Itachi set Aster back in her own bed and left Sasuke in his own. Tired as he was, he began tending to their injuries, starting with his barely breathing otouto.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. The bright, white light filling the room was painful. Rubbing his aching eyes, he sat up in the hospital bed. 

"L-lay back down, Naruto-kun," Hinata pressed her hand against his shoulder gently.

"Hinata?" Naruto exclaimed. "What happened? How did I get here?! Where's Sasuke? And that bastard, Itachi!"

"N-naruto, I don't know where Sasuke is… Who is Itachi?" Hinata pressed her lips together in concern.

Naruto stared back, dumbfounded. It took a moment to remember how few people knew about Itachi. "Hinata… How did I get here? Where are Sakura and Kakashi?"

"T-the team from the Sand Village… They f-found you, in the forest," Hinata stammered, fingering her jacket sleeve. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "K-kakashi-sensei and Sakura are in other r-rooms."

Scowling at his lap, Naruto flexed his fists. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, "Thanks Hinata. Don't take this the wrong way, but could you leave me alone for a while?"

She didn't understand what was going through his mind, but she didn't know what else to do. "I-I'll be back if y-you need me…" Hinata walked to the door slowly, turning back before leaving. "Feel better soon, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto looked at the door, wide eyed, as it closed, hiding Hinata from his view._ She didn't stutter when she left… Her voice is beautiful._ Sitting in the immaculate hospital room, he had more than one thing to ponder and fret over.

* * *

Yep. Team Seven a lil' bit.. Well, more Naruto and Hinata. XD I typed the last part with Itach carrying Aster and Sasuke while listening to love love shine... Bad for me! The rest was done while listening to 'Let the Bodies Hit the Floor' by drowning pool. There's an awsome amv, search 'Let the Ninjas Hit the floor' on youtube, you won't regret it. 

Again, I am reminded that Pikachu is evil.

So, what did all of you think of that turn of events? I told you to pay attention. XDlolz Reviews are a nice way to tell me! You know you want to click the pretty purple button! C:


	23. Recovery and Restart

Yay! Here it is... I had a hard time starting this chapter, sorry if I took a while to update. Itachi's thoughts in the flashback are almost word for word a piece of the Lyrics from Within Tempation- Frozen. I'm sorry if they don't fit exactly, I just REALLY wanted to use those words in this fic. XD

FYI -If you bite your tongue hard enough, you'll bleed to death.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Recovery/Restart

Itachi picked up his sword slowly, turning it over in his hands before strapping it on his back. The day he had been infinitely dreading was here. Time had run out, everything was set in motion, now it all came together. It was the last time he would see Sasuke for a long time, hopefully, not until he was ready for death. He hadn't said any parting words to Aster, and he was glad of it. The sound of his parents in their living room only intensified the apprehension building him. But there was no choice, the decision had been made long ago, and he'd had no part in it. _Everything will slip away, only shattered pieces will remain... Our memories will fade into emptiness… _Swallowing the tension in his throat, he took a hesitant step towards his bedroom door. _It all ends now. I'm just sorry I'm never be able to tell them __**why...**_ Taking a deep breath, Itachi pushed open the door and made his way to the room at the end of the hall. "Itachi, what are you doing with your anbu gear on?" His mother asked, still unsuspecting of what would happen next. Glaring at him, his father turned, looking him over. There was a thick silence as he unsheathed the sword. "I'm afraid the Akatsuki have other plans for the clan."

* * *

Sighing tiredly, Itachi laid a new damp cloth over Sasuke's forehead. It had taken several hours just to bandage both of their wounds, and Sasuke seemed to be suffering from some side effect of the memory seal Itachi had placed on him. He wondered if something during the fight had aggravated it, but pushed the thoughts away; it wouldn't matter much longer. Aster was right, things couldn't be left the way they were, the seal had to released. 

Itachi was about ready to leave and check on Aster, who was still out cold in another room, when Sasuke stirred slightly. He turned, waiting to see if he woke up.

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. His body was sore in places he hadn't dreamed had muscles. By all rights, he should have been dead. _Maybe Aster killed me and I went to hell…_ As he breathed, he could feel the gauze wrappings around his wounds. _Damn… It's itchy._ To his surprise he could also feel a wet cloth on his forehead, and he seemed to be in a bed. _What the hell? Am I still alive? _Forcing his eyes open wider, he began to survey the room. _Where in the hell am-!! _"Itachi!?"

Sasuke tried to spring up, but Itachi pinned him back down with his knee, trapping his arms behind his back. "You woke up rather quickly."

"I killed you!" Sasuke yelled, confused and infuriated.

"We can sort that out later," Itachi told him calmly. "Right now though, I need you to cooperate with me."

"Fuck you!" Sasuke was full on screaming now, fighting Itachi with everything in his weakened body.

"Stop struggling, you're going to injure yourself," Itachi growled, hesitant to be forceful with his still fragile brother.

"As if you actually give a damn!" he shouted, twisting his shoulders wildly in vain attempt to escape Itachi's hold.

Itachi froze for a second. "If I didn't give a damn… You'd be dead."

Sasuke stopped resisting, sinking into the mattress. "Maybe I'd rather be dead," he hissed.

Moving his knee up onto Sasuke's chest Itachi, pulled back. He couldn't take much more of this conversation, it was time to break the seal. "Sasuke," he paused, letting him focus on his coming words. "I know this goes against all common sense, but I need you not only to listen to me, but to _trust_ me."

"Fuck you." Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't appreciate you using that language towards me." Itachi sighed, still uncertain about risking Sasuke with the release while he was frail from battle.

"Go to hell mother fucker," his brother scowled at him.

_This is getting out of hand…_ "Just don't move." Forcing his decision, Itachi made the first seal in the series of hand signs.

Something in the back of Sasuke's mind recognized the seal, and he unconsciously sank into his pillow. _Why is this familiar? _"What happens if I move?" he snarled, trying to hide a sudden surge of fear.

Relaxing just a little, Itachi answered, "I'm not absolutely, sure but it can't be anything good. I need my concentration for this… That means you _must not_ fight me." He held his younger siblings eyes, hoping to stress the importance of this.

Sasuke pressed his lips together. _I don't like the sound of this…_ "What are you doing to me?"

"When you were fighting… 'me'… Some of things said didn't make perfect sense according to your knowledge. Correct?" Sasuke nodded in response as Itachi continued. "It won't make sense now, but I'll elaborate when you wake up…" _If he wakes up…_ Itachi grimaced. He was infiltrating Sasuke's mind, if it didn't go exactly right, there were no telling what kind of complications he would face after.

Against his better judgment, Sasuke let the tension in his muscles ease. _I can't stop him like this… And if I try, he might end up killing me. I'm screwed._ "How long will I be out?"

"Can't say…" Itachi mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to start the unsealing jutsu, but before he began, "Sasuke, I'm not going to lie to you. This is going to hurt, it'll hurt like hell. But I need you to stay _absolutely still_, and _silent_."

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke glared back. _Why is he treating me so… kindly? Something is wrong. Maybe I am dead. I have nothing to lose…_ "Just do it."

Nodding slightly, Itachi began weaving his fingers through a series of uncertain seals. Sasuke watched, fixated, and drifting into his own thoughts. Hadn't he seen something like this before? Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to ignore the unnerving sense of déjà vu coming over him.

Shutting his eyes had the opposite effect of what he had hoped.

* * *

He was sitting facing his brother. There was a sorrowful determination on Itachi's face, and he felt sick with dread. But it would be okay, Sasuke still trusted him in this world. The same hand signs flashed before him as Itachi told him again to be silent and still. It was exactly the same as before. _But, what was 'before'?

* * *

_

Opening his eyes to rid himself of the forgotten memory, Sasuke forced himself to remember to breathe. But instead the inexplicable flashback blurred with the present. Time slowed as he was able to see the chakra running down Itachi's arm, glowing the same way he had seen in the shadowy recollection. The feeling of his fingers in his hair, holding his forehead stirred and mixed past and present.

At first, Sasuke felt nothing. He was going numb, but then a searing pain shot through his head, spreading down his neck and following his spine. There was nothing he could compare it to. He wanted to scream, but his mouth had gone dry, and his voice failed him. His body was shaking, and in blind agony he grabbed at the closest person.

Itachi's concentration wavered as he felt Sasuke gripped his shirt in the same childish manner he had when the seal had been placed on him. The scene was torturously akin to that night.

Driving the thoughts from his head, Itachi navigated his chakra through Sasuke's mind. He found the remnants of his chakra left, their facets having thinned over time. The horrible things he tried to conceal within his brother where just barely held at bay. Forcing his resolve for the last time, Itachi broke through the seals, letting the memories flow free, and cleaning the false recollections from Sasuke's consciousness.

It was almost over, and the sound of Sasuke's heavy breathing broke through his hazy thoughts. Sasuke was using everything in him to keep calm, and it was a painful effort to watch. Pulling his chakra from his brother, he let go of him.

Everything was dark and blurry, his body hurt ten times worse, if such a thing was possible. It was over, he could feel the stagnant thoughts finally moving within his mind; but he was too exhausted to examine them. Sasuke fell back onto the pillow, letting his eyes fall closed as he spiraled into unconscious.

Itachi stood beside the bed, looking his brother over. His body heaved slowly with each breath, and he looked more frail than before. "Dammit Sasuke… You've already almost died enough times. Don't let this be the time you give in."

Preparing himself for another straining conversation, Itachi slipped out the door, heading for the room where he had left Aster.

* * *

Aster opened her eyes slowly. Images of Itachi's smile from their younger days assailed her. Rubbing her eyes, she felt the warmth of tears. _What's going on? Why am I…? _Suddenly the recollection of the end of Sasuke and Itachi's battle hit her full force. She remembered hitting Sasuke with all the strength her feeble body could muster. The blows replayed themselves again, and again in her mind. Behind her eyes, she saw them fall, she saw her failure. 

Holding her head in a vain attempt to disregard the sickening thoughts, she screamed, unable to handle her own agony. Itachi heard her through the door and rushed in. _She's up before I got here! This is horrible…!_

Aster looked at him and froze. Bursting into tears, "I-I…! I'm s-sorry! I never-!" She continued to howl in anguish, disgusted with herself. It was a moment before she abruptly fell silent. Itachi's heart stopped as she looked at him. Her eyes were cold and empty. "Forgive me…"

"NO you don't!" Itachi rushed forward, gripping her jaw. "Biting you tongue doesn't solve anything!"

Shooting him a pained glare, she burst into tears again. With her eyes she pleaded him to let her take her own life.

"Dammit. Since when did you give up?" Itachi scowled at her, still holding her chin firmly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Sasuke isn't dead."

Aster gasped, trembling in his grip.

"I thought you were above something as stupid as suicide," Itachi let his hand slacken. "Don't be a dumbass."

Choking back a sob, she bit her lip. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Aster whispered.

He relaxed, releasing her jaw and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Aren't we all…" he answered quietly. They sat for a minute, staring at their laps. Catching her eyes, Itachi gave her a forced smile. "It's alright now. Stop beating yourself up…"

She shuddered under his touch. "I let you down… Both of you. How can you forgive me?" Aster raised her head, gazing at him with hurt and confusion. "Why don't you hate me?" She stared at him, searching his expression for an elusive answer.

Itachi wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing his lips to her forehead. Aster gasped, blushing hard. As he pulled back, he kept his voice low. "Enough… One thing at a time."

She nodded, leaning against his shoulder. Aster lay against him, letting her body fall limp. It was time for a moment of rest, even it was only a moment. Her eyes began to drift closed, and sleep tugged at her blurry vision. "Itachi…" She mumbled. "How exactly is otouto…?"

Itachi sighed. He didn't want to tell her about the release of the memory seal yet. Then it struck him. _How do I face her if he doesn't wake up?_ The thought was numbing. Rubbing her shoulder softly, he answered slowly, "He's fine right now. Don't worry about him. Agreed?"

"Agreed…" she murmured before falling asleep on him.

Swallowing the guilt and dread building within, Itachi lifted her off him and laid her back down on the mattress. _This is far from over… Even if Sasuke wakes up… Will he believe the memories, or distrust them? Either way he decides, I still have the Akatsuki to deal with… And Kisame… Crap. _Sighing heavily and massaging an ever-growing headache, he could only see one solution at the moment. _I think I need a good nap._

Itachi shuffled from Aster's room to the living room, flopping down on the couch. There was still so much left to do, but they all needed to rest, even him. Glad for a few carefree minutes, Itachi closed his eyes, falling asleep, sprawled on the couch.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. The world was blurry, and memories of Itachi and him bubbled to the surface of his mind. He could still see Itachi smiling at him in the conscending way that only an older brother could. The images of a warm hand on his shoulder, a comforting word when he needed it most… Hadn't those always been from his mother? _No… That was… Itachi?_ He remembered now. She had loved him, at least he thought she did. But she was distant, more obedient to their father than loving to her sons. 

_This isn't the way I remember things…_ He mulled over the pictures drifting to him. _Why didn't I see things this way before?_ Finally, he found the missing part of the story. He had spied on Itachi and Shusui, he wasn't supposed to hear that conversation. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know of the clan's involvement with Akatsuki, but he had found out anyway.

'_I'm sorry, otouto…'_ Was that Itachi's voice in his head? He recalled the night Itachi had sealed his memories. Itachi had not only sealed some memories, but altered others. _What if these memories are fake?_

But then he thought of Aster. She had been telling him to listen to her, to listen to 'the truth', as she had referred to it. And during the fight with Itachi, _was it Itachi?_ His exact words had been, 'You really don't remember…' What didn't he remember? And then again, before Itachi had used that mysterious jutsu on him.

_These are… the real ones… This is what truly happened… _Sasuke sat up, the sheets clinging to him with his sweat. _How could I have been so… so stupid… so blind!? _Clenching his fists, he swore softly. Breathing deeply to keep his composure, Sasuke slid his legs off the bed. _Where the hell is Itachi?_

The house was bare and unfamiliar to him, and he moved down the hall slowly, unsure of where it was taking him. There were several doors, but he didn't dare open any of them, at least, not yet. He wondered, _If Itachi is here, does that mean Aster is too?_ The question faded from his thoughts as he reached the end of the hall.

The hall opened into a wider room, which he assumed to be some sort of living room. It was completely empty, except for a few small corner tables and a couch. The room led into a just as vacant dining room. Peering around cautiously, Sasuke shuffled into the room. As he came closer, he noticed someone was lying on the couch.

Panic spread through him and he froze. Did he really want to meet whoever was lying there? Shaking off his unfounded fear, Sasuke moved quietly to see who he had come across. As he leaned over the backside of the couch, his face fell slack.

It was odd to see his brother sleeping. Sasuke had spent the last five years, seeing nothing but Itachi's hateful mangekyo glare. The contrast of it and Itachi's laxed expression was almost funny. But somehow he couldn't bring himself to laugh, or even smile. Instead, he sat, dumbfounded and staring.

Even in his sleep, Itachi could feel someone's eyes on him. Waking himself fully before opening his eyes, he found Sasuke staring back. He blinked, confused. _Sasuke shouldn't be up yet… What's going on?_

Sasuke blushed, embarrassed to be caught watching Itachi. "Hmph…" He shot him a dirty look before starting to turn away.

Itachi ignored it. "You're feeling better already?" he asked skeptically, sitting up.

Sasuke glared back. "Just fine."

It surprised him to see relief written across his older sibling's face as he stood. "I still think you should rest a while longer."

Still glaring, Sasuke crossed his arms, facing Itachi slowly. "Are these memories…" He paused. "Are these real?"

Itachi waited before answering. He wanted to ask if his answer truly mattered to Sasuke, but he figured it would be better not to. "Yes."

Sasuke looked him in the eye, swallowing his pride and for once being completely honest, he asked, "Can I trust you?"

Meeting his brother with the same solemn gaze, Itachi answered with the same brutal sincerity. "I want to say you can… But you have to decide that yourself."

There was a long pause as they stood, facing each other in a thick silence. Itachi waited, patient for Sasuke's decision.

"Why didn't you do this sooner?" Sasuke took a hesitant step toward his long estranged brother.

Itachi smiled slightly. "I don't know. You'd have to ask Aster."

"She's here too?"

Nodding, Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Yeah. I think she'd be glad to see you." The corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched upward awkwardly. "Follow me."

* * *

Yay! Sasuke's done be a stupid homo. XD I typed most of this while listening to Within Temptation-Frozen, Breaking Benjamin-So Cold, and Three Days Grace-It's All Over. Great songs, all of them. If you have time, look them up on youtube. 

This chapter was kind of a tie in and recovery. There's still more I'm going to tie in, I'm just taking my time about it. This fic is almost over, although obviously the problems and drama isn't. Somewhere about chapter ten, I started forming vague plans for a sequel. I was going to leave it at the end of Sight and Sound, but it seems somehow wrong when I think about it. I'd imagine at most, there's two or three more chapter's coming before I end this. I'll give the title of the sequel in my A/N at the end of the last chapter.

So yes... I hope you enjoyed chapter twenty three! Please review! I always love to hear your guys' thoughts, even just a summary of what you read, or where you thought I was going with it, or maybe... I dunno.. Something.. Please?!


	24. Coming Together

I trouble getting this chapter done. I lacked serious inspiration and proper music, at first anyway. I just had my birthday, so now I have fitting typing music. My inspiartional music was False Pretense by Red Jumpsuit Aparratus, they did Face Down, which was on the radio for a little while. Good band, if you have time to search them on you tube.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Coming Together

Sunlight fell over Sasuke's eyes as he lay, half-asleep, next to his brother. Rolling over, he looked over Itachi's silhouette in the dim light. _Itachi would never let me stay in his room… What happened last night?_ His curiosity compelled him to wake Itachi, but he fought it, slowly sitting up in the disaster area known as a bed. He was about to slip out of the room when a horrible bout of pain came over him. A sharp, stabbing sensation started in his head and moved down his back. Overcome with it, he crumpled back down to the pillows, curling and holding his head. Itachi was up in an instant. "Sasuke, calm down." Itachi had his shoulder. "I-it hurts!" Sasuke bit his lip, angry at himself for crumbling under the pain. Itachi slipped his arm around him, sitting him up. "Calm down. I know it hurts, let me help you." He had been expecting something like this, but it was still unnerving. He hoped everything had worked during the sealing; he hoped this was normal. "Where does it hurt?" Sasuke ran his hand over the back of his neck. "A-all through my head and my b-back…" The pain was only getting worse, and becoming harder to endure. "Move your hands." It was an order. Sasuke obeyed, still fighting the urge to curl into a ball with the agony. Turning him slightly, Itachi felt along his spine, sure enough, there was a small knot of chakra in an awkward place, caused by the sealing. Rubbing it softly with his forefinger, Itachi worked out the small knot. Sasuke visibly relaxed as the pain faded. "Better?" Sasuke leaned into his brother, still tired. "Nii-san… Can I go back to bed?" Itachi sighed. "Yeah, why not? Just go back to _your _room." Sasuke sat back up, shooting him a pleading glare. "Why?" he asked quickly. "For my sanity," Itachi muttered, waving his hand lazily. Sasuke sighed, sliding off the bed. "You're mean." There was a second of silence as Itachi stared at him, tension thick in the air. _He's never acted like that before…_ Sasuke bit his lip, nervous of his older brother's wide-eyed gaze. Itachi watched Sasuke tense, and it was a moment before he realized he hadn't meant anything by it. "Just go back to bed…" Itachi rubbed his forehead, a headache was coming on, and a bad one at that. Still watching him nervously, Sasuke nodded. "Yes niisan…" He walked out the door slowly, shutting it softly behind him.

* * *

Itachi pushed open the door silently, letting Sasuke step inside before him. The only thing he saw in the room was a bed with a lump of rumpled sheets. As he moved closer, he could see that Aster was lying beneath the mess. Her red hair was fanned out behind her, and she was laying eagle-spread, the neatness of her bandages emphasizing her furrowed clothing. 

Sasuke stopped, not sure what to make of her. The last time they had spoken, he had told her that she was failure, that she was worthless. He had been ready to accept death. _It's odd… Things change so quickly…_ Blinking the thoughts away, Sasuke glanced at Itachi, wondering what they would now.

Itachi moved beside him, looking her over. It was moment before he said anything. "She won't be up anytime soon."

"You're sure?" Sasuke didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Yeah." Itachi stepped away, toward the door. "Sasuke," He stopped, catching his younger brother's eyes. "You wanted to ask me some things, correct?"

"Yes." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He hadn't forgotten his questions; in fact, he had come up with more.

As Itachi left the room, Sasuke followed, giving Aster once last glance of apprehension. The worst part of things was still coming. Itachi slid back onto the couch, motioning for Sasuke to have seat also. Reluctantly, he slipped into the corner of it, leaning against the armrest.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke tried to decide on what he would ask first, but Itachi cut him off. "Before you start demanding answers, I need to know what happened before I found you and Aster."

He blinked. _Great. This __**had**__ to be where the conversation began.._ "We… fought." Sasuke diverted his eyes, resting his chin on his hand.

Itachi shifted on the opposite side of the couch uncomfortably. "Aster went after you. Last time I checked, her intention was to bring you back _safely._ Somehow I think there's more to it than you're telling me."

Sighing heavily, he crossed his arms. "I thought… I thought you were dead." Sasuke crossed his legs, hoping Itachi would pick up the discussion, but it quickly became clear he was waiting on him to elaborate. "Aster thought you were dead too."

Chewing his lip, Itachi sat, still waiting for Sasuke to continue. "What does my 'death' have to do with anything?"

Sasuke glared at him, not wanting to say more than he had to. "Did you ever listen her? She was always going on about how she'd _never_ let anything hurt you… Aster was very adamant on about that." Sasuke paused again, hoping Itachi would finally put it together. He probably already had, but he knew his brother would want to confirm his thoughts instead of relying on assumptions. "When she found me… with my _arm_ in _you_… She was upset to say the least."

Itachi glared at him this time. "That still doesn't explain what I came across."

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke scooted slightly more into the corner of the couch, away from Itachi. "You already know what I'm going to say. Why are you still asking?"

"True." Itachi crossed his legs for the sake of movement. "So, you did antagonize her…"

"I had thought…" _No that's wrong…_ Sasuke corrected himself, "I had _hoped_ it was over."

"Was Aster there during the entire fight between you and Kabuto?" Itachi inquired deliberately.

"No…" Sasuke tensed, turning back towards him. "Kabuto?"

"I went after you and Aster about midday," Itachi leaned back into the couch cushions. "I ran into… minor trouble… before reaching Orochimaru's poorly disguised hideout."

"He was expecting you." Sasuke injected.

Itachi sighed tiredly. "I know. I walked into a trap, knowing full well what I was doing."

"You're an idiot."

"I can see how grateful you are to be alive at the moment, my dear little brother." Itachi twitched in annoyance as Sasuke tightened his folded arms uncomfortably. "Back to what I was saying, after I reached his lair, I ran into Kabuto." Eyeing his brother suspiciously, Sasuke made a mental note to ask about the 'minor trouble.' "I was able to… er… coerce him into letting me use a technique on him."

It was Sasuke's turn to ask the irritating questions. "What do you mean _coerce_?"

"Kabuto was rather fixated on killing you, if you didn't notice. I played into that, telling him I'd help him, give him power. The technique was one I had copied from Pien." Itachi narrowed his eyes with distant thoughts. _The Akatsuki are still a concern…_

"Pien?" Sasuke's face contorted in frustrated confusion as he tried out the name.

Itachi ignored him. "The technique made him look exactly like me, and gave him all of my skills and knowledge. In exchange, I gained complete control of him and any information he had. From the way I had played it up, it seemed like a good deal." Itachi trailed off, still livid at having lost control of the jutsu.

"What went wrong then?" Sasuke was no longer making a conscious effort to distance himself from Itachi.

"I was… overconfident. I thought I had it under control and picked a bad time to let my guard down." Itachi closed his eyes tiredly. "You fought Kabuto after I lost control of him… You _killed __**him**_."

Sasuke blinked. It hadn't been Itachi he had fought at all. Suddenly he felt much more inferior. "I killed Kabuto, not you..."

"Yes."

There was a long silence as the information sunk into both of them. _My fight was… in vain. I'm still weak. Still looking up at Itachi, just like I've always been… Kabuto was nothing compared to him, and I just about died during that battle._ Itachi watched Sasuke's thoughts play across his face.

"You're not weak." Itachi caught his eyes as he turned, shocked. "For someone without proper training, it was an admirable feat."

"Proper training?" Sasuke glared at him. _He's just patronizing me… Bastard._

"I'm not patronizing you." Sasuke jumped slightly as Itachi seemed to read his mind. "Kakashi's training with the sharingan was much less than you would have had with another member of Uchiha. The things you have learned are nowhere close to your potential."

Sasuke continued to glare at him. "Where are you going with this? Do you plan on training me?"

Itachi sighed, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sasuke… The Akatsuki are going to give me hell for this. That is, unless I can come up with a good cover story."

"Cover story?" Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke gave him another skeptical look.

"Someone will also need to replace Kisame." Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Me?"

"Who else otouto?" Itachi put his chin in his hand, staring head with a worried look on his face. _I don't know if he's ready for this… But with a little more training… He might make the cut. _

Sasuke's features hardened. "I'm not going to join the Akatsuki, if that's what you're trying to say."

"Why?" Itachi gave him a look of calm triumph.

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke racked his mind for a good reason against it; one that Itachi couldn't argue. He was silent in thought for few minutes before Itachi smirked, leaning back and tucking his arms behind his head.

"If it takes you that long to come up with an argument, I don't think I need to tell you why I'm suggesting this." His older brother was suddenly serious and dour.

Giving him another scathing look, through gritted teeth, Sasuke replied, "It would be nice if you _did_ explain."

Sighing in annoyed resignation, Itachi decided on where to start. "I need an… _excuse_, if you will. I'm assuming Aster killed Kisame, correct?"

Blinking his eyes in slight confusion, Sasuke answered slowly. "I… I don't actually know…"

"Doesn't matter," Itachi pushed his bangs out of his eyes. "I'm almost positive of it, it's a pretty safe assumption. Because of Kisame's… absence, I need a new partner. The Akatsuki also need another member. A replacement is essential."

"Why _me_?" Sasuke emphasized, still unsatisfied with Itachi's explanation.

"Why you?" Itachi muttered sullenly. "Because I know Aster would try to kill herself again before joining Akatsuki, you're strong enough, and most importantly…" Catching his eyes, he continued in a softer voice, "I can trust you."

Again, Sasuke felt as though he was being looked down on somehow. "You honestly think you can trust me…?"

Itachi laughed softly. "I don't have much choice, do I? Trust is my only option, whether you like it or not."

'_Whether you like it or not'..? Interesting choice of words. _"Akatsuki…" Sasuke mulled over it for a second.

"It won't be for long." Itachi narrowed his eyes, pondering what was to come more intently. "I don't plan to be part of this organization any longer than I must."

"Temporary Akatsuki member…" Sasuke thought out loud.

"I need you to decide _now_."

Sasuke chewed his lip, still hesitant, but there really seemed no sincere alternative. "I'm in."

"Let's go train." Standing quickly, Itachi's words caught him off-guard.

"Already?" Sasuke asked, slightly aggravated.

"You have a lot to learn in a day or so." Itachi wasted no words.

"Day or so?!" Swearing, he jumped up, following Itachi out a door in the dining area.

The elder Uchiha stopped and they both came to a halt. "The Akatsuki probably already know Kisame is dead. We don't have time to waste."

A look of despondent determination came over Sasuke. It was a moment before he responded. "Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

Naruto climbed out of the hospital bed quickly. _I can finally get out of here! _The bandages had been off for quite some time, but Tsunade had personally kept him here. Pushing the door open, he grinned out into the empty hallway, happy to free of the annoying bright white of the room. Without hesitation, he dashed down the corridor, anxious to find Sakura and Kakashi, who had been released earlier. 

He was still in the clothes given to him by the hospital as he burst out the front entrance. The world was bright, full of warm sunlight and enveloped in a baby blue sky. Sakura and Kakashi were nowhere in sight, but Naruto figured it might be better to get home and change before tracking them down.

* * *

Night had fallen long ago, and even though it was only the second day they had done this, Sasuke was barely standing. "Ready?" came Itachi's breathy question. They were tired beyond belief, but they had no time to waste. 

"Yeah," Sasuke readied his kunai.

Itachi came at him with blinding speed, even with his full sharingan activated. Swinging his knife upwards, Sasuke narrowly caught a vertical slice aimed for his head.

"Little brother-" Itachi told him between breaths, "You're slow."

"Bastard!" Sasuke opened his eyes wider, focusing his kekkai genkai with more intensity. "I'll show you 'slow'!"

Itachi laughed, creating something that almost looked like a dance with his moves. "You already have."

Gasping with shock and determination, Sasuke watched a stab come in toward his stomach. "BASTARD!" He caught Itachi's wrist, pulling him with his own momentum. Itachi went with it, catching himself on his hands and immediately coming around Sasuke from behind.

Feigning a kick to the thigh, Itachi aimed an elbow to Sasuke's ribs. To his surprise, his little brother side-stepped the kick and blocked the elbow. "Good." Itachi twisted out the hold he was about to attempt and took a step back.

Sasuke stared back in shocked silence. "W-what… What did you say?"

Putting the kunai away, Itachi grinned at him. "Good job, otouto. You're ready."

Astounded, Sasuke stood, staring dumbly at Itachi. "Good job?"

"It's over, for now. We're done, you're ready for the Akatsuki." Itachi turned his back, beginning to walk back to the house where Aster still lay comatose.

Stumbling over his feet, Sasuke followed, still thoroughly shocked. They were back inside before he said anything. "That's it… For real?"

Sighing in an aggravated way, Itachi looked him in the eye. "Sasuke, do you realize I almost went full-force on you? You were able to hold your own at the end. If you can stand against me, no one else will be a difficulty."

Glaring at him, trying to hide his ever-growing astonishment Sasuke mumbled, "_Almost_?"

Itachi scowled back. "Do you really want me to go full force?" Sasuke was silent, not wanting to show weakness and say no. "Don't be a fool."

Trying to veer the conversation in safer direction, Sasuke inquired, "What do you consider almost?"

Itachi knit his eyebrows, thinking for a minute before answering. "Almost the full potential of my sharingan."

Sasuke gave him another dirty look. "That long for such a simple answer? You're lying."

Itachi shook his head, annoyed at his brother's nagging. "No, I'm not lying. I never mentioned anything about the mangekyo sharingan."

_The mangekyo sharingan…_ Biting his lip, he wondered what would happen if he asked more about how Itachi had obtained it. After a moment, he decided he might be happier not knowing, at least, for now. "So…" Sasuke had no shortage of irritating questions for Itachi. "How does it look when the mangekyo is factored in?"

Itachi sighed again, getting more and more aggravated. "Probably… About half of my potential, if you must be such a pessimist."

Crossing his arms, Sasuke leaned against a wall. "You're supposed to be cheerful?"

Suddenly Itachi seemed drained somehow, unnerving him. "No," he answered slowly. "That's Aster's job."

He felt abruptly awkward. "How… How is she?"

"Better." Itachi was walking away, toward his room.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, talking to Itachi was like pulling teeth. "Define better."

Itachi gave him a tired glare. "An improvement compared what she was, but still not too great. Are you about done?"

"Bastard." Sasuke muttered. "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

It was awkward to tell each other 'good night' after not having lived together for seven years. "See you." Itachi started to open the door, but stopped, giving Sasuke an irritated look. "Please, don't tell me you're planning to use 'bastard' as my new nickname."

Sasuke smirked at him, "Why not?"

Shaking his head, Itachi shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

lol Itachi means Bastard, not weasel!... At least in Sasuke's mind. Sorry if I took a little while to update, I've been rather busy. This fic is so close to ending! It's such a bittersweet feeling. I'll miss it in a twisted sense, but the pride at FINISHING something... I **never** finish things! Cheer me on for the next couple of chapters! You can cheer me on with reviews! XD Tell me what you though, how you liked it! I hope I didn't make Itachi and Sasuke too OOC for you. 

Please review! C:


	25. Take Back

Welcome to the last chapter! C: Since it's the last one, it's longer. -wink wink- Enjoy. I hope you like my... ending.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

Take Back

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. _A nightmare… That's all it was… Just a horrible dream._ He breathed a sigh of relief, beginning to sit up. Abruptly, a stabbing sensation came from his shoulder. "Ah!" Grabbing the spot that was now throbbing, he looked over to see it bandaged. _It… It wasn't a dream…_ A violent shudder tore through him. _It was real._ Breathing slowly, he tried to calm himself, forcing the invading recollections from his mind; but one drove itself to the front of his consciousness. _Aster._ Throwing off the sheets, Sasuke slipped out the hospital room's door. Moving down the hall quickly, he glanced at the information sheets on the doors. Only three doors down, he found one that read 'Aster Sukkeynumm.' He slid his hand over the wood, pushing it open softly. A cold breeze twisted around his knees as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him. As he looked around the room, his eyes landed on an obscenely white bed with a heap of rumpled sheets. It was empty. The curtains blew in a gentle draft as Sasuke took in the deserted room. _She's gone…_ Tears were beginning to well in his eyes. He couldn't stand this place anymore. Without glancing back, he climbed out the open window.

* * *

Sasuke followed close behind Itachi as he entered the Akatsuki hideout. A small gust of wind stirred the water they stood on, distorting the ripples and their reflections. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke watched the rock move away and the entrance appear.

"Just stay calm. You don't have anything to worry about," Itachi muttered, glancing back at him.

"I'm not worried," Sasuke shot back.

Shaking his head, he led his younger brother into the darkened cave. The other Akatsuki were already assembled. With Sasuke trailing behind, Itachi leapt up onto the spot he occupied on the giant statue's hand.

"Itachi, I assume you have a good reason for bringing someone who isn't in our organization, and doesn't carry a bijuu, here?" Pien glared at them.

"You've heard about Kisame?" Itachi replied coolly. "Here's his killer," he continued, waving his hand toward Sasuke.

Looking at him with new eyes, Pien glanced him over. "Isn't this more reason to keep him out? I thought your brother wanted to kill you."

Sasuke stepped forward now, returning the distrusting glare. "You thought, and you thought wrong. I killed Hoshigaki Kisame in hopes of taking his place." He crossed his arms, showing no signs of fear or hesitation.

Itachi nodded, slipping him a small smirk that said _This is going to be easier than we thought._ "We need a new member as soon as possible. It's time to become more serious about tracking down the tailed beasts."

Pien nodded slightly, still giving the younger Uchiha skeptical looks. "All of this is true, but we can't just let anyone into the Akatsuki. I need proof he isn't a spy."

Itachi closed his eyes, swallowing his annoyance. "Isn't it my bringing him here proof enough? If you're still concerned, he is living with me. I have my eye on him at all times."

Glaring at him, Pien backed down. "Itachi, if he screws up, it's your ass."

Itachi started say something, but Sasuke cut him off. "I won't screw up." He glared at the leader confidently. "Don't underestimate me."

To both brothers' surprise he laughed. "Just as arrogant as Itachi." Shaking his head and turning to the rest of the congregation, he continued, "All of you, I'd like to welcome Uchiha Sasuke in place of Kisame."

Turning slowly, Sasuke looked around the room, memorizing faces. Faces of people he would fight. Faces of people he would eventually kill.

"Welcome little brother," Itachi said under his breath sarcastically.

* * *

Tsunade stood behind the desk slowly. "Fine, if this is what you wish. I won't try to stop you any more. Bring back Sasuke."

Naruto smiled. "We won't fail this time."

Sakura smirked, adjusting her glove. "We'll be back with Sasuke."

Leaning in the doorway, Kakashi nodded leisurely. Tsunade began to say something, but he cut her off. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on them."

She smiled, crossing her arms. "Go. Be gone with the three of you."

Confident in what was to come, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi left Konoha, following Pakkun towards Sasuke.

* * *

Breathing a sigh of relief, Itachi and Sasuke made their way back into the house they used as a poor excuse for a hideout. Both brothers sank into the couch tiredly.

"Naruto… He's our target…" It wasn't a question, but something Sasuke said to try to make it seem real.

"Do you know him? He was…" Itachi paused. The past was still a sensitive subject, and it probably always would be. Swallowing his rising doubts, he took a leap and continued. "He was at the hotel, the last time we fought."

Uncomfortable at the mention of the way things had been then, Sasuke diverted his eyes. "Yeah. He is… was… my best friend."

Sighing, Itachi followed Sasuke's gaze to the wall opposite them. "I'm sorry."

"Me too."

They sat in silence, worn by the stress of their time amongst the Akatsuki. Neither spoke, for fear of offending the other. But after a while, the silence grew to be increasingly awkward.

"What about nee-chan?" Sasuke used the word unconsciously and blushed slightly as he heard himself.

Itachi smirked, amused at Sasuke's reactions. "If she's not up, I think now might be a good time to wake her." He rose, shrugging off his cloak.

Sasuke followed suit, but tightened the uniform around him. "I think… I think it's going to be easier to show her rather than tell her."

"Definitely." Itachi started toward the room she had been staying in, but stopped when he saw his brother still standing behind. "Are you coming with me?"

Pressing his lips in a thin line, he sighed softly. "No. Not yet."

"Why?" Itachi was coming back.

"N-no, it's just…" He stuttered, not sure how to phrase his feelings. "A lot happened. I want to think about what I'm going to say…"

"That won't help, you know how she is," Itachi narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Just go." Sasuke shot him a dirty look.

Shaking his head again, Itachi started off. "I'll come get you."

"Okay…" His voice was softer than he had intended. _Am I… Am I afraid?

* * *

_

Mentally preparing himself, Itachi slid open the door with an irritating creak. Aster stirred at the sound, sitting up sluggishly. Most of the bandages had now been removed, save for the one on her shoulder.

She smiled slowly. "I was wondering when you'd come."

He let his lips curve upwards. "How long have you been up?"

"Only a few hours," she replied softly. Itachi slid onto the bed, facing her.

"Good to see you, finally." He fingered a piece of her hair on her shoulder. The light from the window hit her at an odd angle, accenting the gentle look about her and the way her bangs framed her face.

Aster smiled again, leaning her head in his hand and taking hold of his wrist. "Good to finally be able to see you." She laughed quietly, catching Itachi's eyes.

He leaned in, pressing his lips against hers. She blushed as he pushed her hair behind her ear and wrapped an arm around her. In response, she slid her arms around him, but it was more to keep from falling backwards. She tightened her grip, enjoying the moment denied to them for so long, as his lips moved with hers. But it was over all too soon as he pulled back and she realized she had forgotten to breathe.

"Are you alright?" Itachi frowned. Her face had flushed and he could hear her breathing.

Aster shot him a playful glare. "I-I'm fine."

He sighed, still tired. "If you say so," he muttered, subconsciously reaching into his pocket.

"What do you have?" She turned her head, tweaking the corner of her mouth.

Blinking in slight surprise, Itachi pulled a kunai out of his pocket. He turned it over in his hand as they stared at it. "It's chipped…" he mumbled.

Scrunching her eyebrows together, Aster shot him a skeptical look. "And… Why is _that_ in your pocket? It's rather ironic."

"Ironic?" Itachi scooted back, sitting cross-legged on the bed with her.

She put her hand over his. "Don't you remember it?" Aster gently moved his fingers away, revealing the flawed weapon. "We were training… At first."

Itachi let her take the kunai, putting a hand on his forehead. "Yes, I remember. I don't think I could forget it." They sat in silence, recalling their spoiled first kiss. "Aster, I think…" he paused uncomfortable. "I think the things we've been through qualify as something more than a 'boyfriend/girlfriend'…"

She smiled at him, flipping the weapon in her hand. "If I thought of you as a 'boyfriend,' I wouldn't have gone as far as I did for you. It's been more for a long time."

He plucked the kunai from her hand, twirling it on one finger. "Then… I guess marriage isn't out of the question? Mind you, it would be rather… unconventional."

Aster blushed. "Isn't that how this entire relationship has been?"

"True, very true."

She leaned back, against the bed's headboard. "So, I take it this is a proposal?"

Itachi shook his head. "An unconventional proposal." He smirked at her as she laughed softly. "We need to be consistent. What do you say?"

Aster took hold of his wrist, staring at his palm. He sat quietly as she made a business of examining his hand. "Aster Uchiha…" She tested the new name. "Do I have to wear the clan crest?" Aster asked, with a mock-frown.

"I take it this means yes?" Itachi caught her eyes and hand.

"Yes." She smiled at him.

* * *

"The scent is hard to follow," Pakkun told Kakashi as their pace slowed.

Naruto scowled as they came to a halt, giving Sakura a confused glare. "What's going on? We need to keep moving."

"Sasuke's scent is scattered and faint. It's becoming increasingly challenging to track." Kakashi crossed his arms, turning to his former students.

Naruto shot him a defiant look. "Then we need to try harder."

"Naruto," Sakura started, dropping her shoulders in disappointment and aggravation, "It's not that easy. We have to-"

"This way!" Pakkun pointed his paw somewhere that was vaguely left.

Moving quickly, Kakashi and Naruto trailed him. Sakura stood for a second, watching them. _What happens when we find him?

* * *

_

Sasuke turned slowly as he felt the man behind him tap his shoulder. "You took quite a while."

"So you have everything you want to say planned out?" Itachi raised an eyebrow tiredly.

"No." Sasuke stood. "I have no clue what to say."

His elder brother smirked. "I thought so."

"Just shut up." He shook his head, walking beside Itachi as they approached the room.

Swinging open the door with one hand, he took a step back. "You first, little brother."

Sasuke glared at him. "You ass."

"If that's what you think," he shrugged, leaning in the door frame.

Stepping quietly, Sasuke moved toward the lumpy bed. He stopped at the foot of it, staring intently.

Aster sat up, rubbing her eyes. As she pulled her hand away, her body went numb. "S… Sasuke?"

Expressionless, he watched his feet; he had no idea what to expect from her.

"Come here." Aster waved her arm, motioning for him to come closer. Sasuke obeyed, unsure what would happen next. He gasped as she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Wha?" He pushed back slightly. "Sorry?"

She tugged at him again, keeping him hunched over at an odd angle. "I'm sorry… For not being there when you needed me… For losing control… For hurting you."

Sasuke pushed her off, giving her an astounded scowl. "_You're_ sorry?" He shook his head. "Aren't _I_ the one who's supposed to be apologizing?"

Befuddling him even more, she laughed gently. "You don't need to apologize to someone who loves you, otouto."

He looked down again, diverting his eyes as he searched for a response. It was then that he realized he was wearing the Akatsuki cloak. Aster watched as his thoughts played across his face and she noticed Itachi standing the doorway. Finally, Sasuke met her eyes, prepared to try to explain. "Aster, I-"

She set her mouth in grim line, eyeing him wearily. "Sasuke, I think it would best if you waited outside… I need to speak to Itachi." Aster shot Itachi a nasty look as he reclined nervously in the door.

"Er… Okay…" Sasuke answered hesitantly, backing away. He hadn't missed the scathing look she'd tried to slide past him. As he passed Itachi, he caught his eyes. "What is she-?" he mouthed, head turned away.

"Nothing I'm going to enjoy…" Itachi muttered resignedly. "Just go. I'll be back, if she doesn't tear me limb from limb."

A look of confused look of horror and shock pasted itself on Sasuke's face. "If you say so…" he whispered. Giving Aster one last wary glance, he slipped out of the room.

Now that they were alone, Itachi met her eyes. _If looks could kill… _He shuddered mentally. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm going to say." She was gritting her teeth and seething with rage from the bed. "_**Why?**_"

Itachi sighed, stepping all the way in and shutting the door behind him. "Why not?"

"**Why not?!**" Aster was already raising her voice. "Do I really need to explain myself?!" Itachi made to reply but she cut him off. "What the **hell** were you thinking?! Dammit; he's 16! Do you even realize what kind of_ danger _you've put him in?! Crap! Honestly-!"

She was steadily becoming louder and more agitated, and finally Itachi cut in. "Yes, I _know_, he's 16. He's not a small child anymore. Sasuke can handle himself and he's _more_ than proven it." He took a breath as the words sunk in.

However, it was mere seconds before she was back at it. "But you've **recklessly** put him in harm's way! What in the hell is the point in that?! _Please_, enlighten me!" Aster was almost yelling and sarcasm was thick in her voice.

He glared at her, beginning to lose his temper. "I gave this more than a little thought, there was nothing 'reckless' about it." Itachi took a step closer, crossing his arms. "Sasuke is not in any 'danger'. Not only can he _fend for himself_, but if something **should happen** to get out of hand, he has both of us." He let his arms fall the tense the look about him fade. "Stop worrying about him."

Itachi watched as the fight died out of her and helplessness replaced it. "Stop worrying about him? Do you want me to stop breathing next?"

He sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed. "No, I didn't mean it like that… But you _need_ to realize he doesn't need someone to hold his hand through everything. Let him have some damned freedom. Is that so bad?"

Aster pulled her legs to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees. "Akatsuki is freedom?"

Itachi sighed, shaking his head in an aggravated but sympathetic way. "No, but I don't plan to continue to be part this organization." She looked up at him with questioning eyes. "I have some… ideas. Just be patient."

Pulling her head up, she rested her elbows on her knees and put her chin in her hand. "Would you care to share these… ideas?"

"Later." He stood, waving his hand tiredly. "Sasuke, I know you've been standing there. Just come in."

The door opened slowly. "Sorry." He mumbled, shuffling in.

"So, how loud did Aster yell?" Itachi smirked, giving her a smug look out of the corner of his eye.

"Actually…" Sasuke rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I couldn't hear anything through the door. I mean, I heard voices, but it was muffled and…"

He smiled. "Good. That jutsu worked."

"What? Jutsu?" Aster shoved her eyebrows together. "I didn't see you do anything."

"Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I didn't do it." Itachi gave her another smug smirk. "It makes it hard to hear things that… shouldn't be heard." He turned back to Sasuke. "Orochimaru did have some useful techniques."

He started before responding. "Yeah."

"I think we should continue your training. Not at the same pace as before, but…" Itachi glanced back at Aster. "You should go back to sleep."

"I feel like I've been up for several days straight, and all I did was talk to you." She shot him a mock-glare. "Just go. I'll be asleep in no time." Aster yawned to try to be convincing.

"We'll be back to check." Itachi caught Sasuke's shoulder, steering him back into the hall before she could retort.

* * *

They navigated the small house quickly and moved through the forest to a clearing. Sasuke blinked as he took in his surroundings. _Grass… Grass… and a tree over there, over there, and over there. Oh wait, I'm surrounded._ He thought sarcastically. "Back to it?"

"With a twist," Itachi took off his shuriken holster. "No weapons, no sharingan."

"_Great_…" Sasuke muttered, removing his sword and ninja tools. After a minute, he readied himself in a fighting stance. "Let's go."

Itachi disappeared, moving faster than the normal eye could follow. "Where would you like to go?" He appeared behind Sasuke, fist pulled back.

"You tell me!" Sasuke ducked, coming back with another solid punch.

* * *

The sun was disappearing over the horizon as Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura began to set up camp. The clearing was small, but it would have to do. Without wasting time, Kakashi started a small fire as Sakura helped Naruto lay out sleeping bags.

After a while in silence, Naruto sat down at the end of one of the sleeping bags. "How much longer until we reach Sasuke?"

Kakashi sighed. "There's no way to tell."

Sakura watched, torn, as Naruto's face hardened and Kakashi continued to gaze at the flames before him.

* * *

The days went by slowly, Itachi and Sasuke spent all hours of daylight training, and the hours without were whiled away discussing strategy, jutsu theory, and what tomorrow's training would consist of. Aster was still recovering slowly, and had just begun to move around again.

"OUCH!" she dropped a bowl into the sink as hot water spilt over the countertop. "Damned-!"

"Burnt yourself again?" Itachi rested his chin in his hand.

"Shut up." Shooting him another dirty look, Aster picked up the pot of boiling water, attempting to pour it. Again.

"Nee-chan, you don't need to do this…" Sasuke told her over his shoulder.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she turned fully, putting the pot back down. "Stay **out** of this."

"That water's getting cold." Itachi stood up from the seat she had dragged him into earlier. "Just give it up and sit down."

"Like hell I will!" Blocking him from the set up of bowls and dangerously hot pot, she tried again. The handle was still wet with scalding water from its previous slip as she tried in vain to grip it. "CRAP!" Aster howled in pain as she burnt herself for the fourth time that night. The pot fell from her hand, beginning to spin in the air. Moving quickly, Itachi managed to catch it loosely and drop it back onto the counter before it spilled over them.

"Dammit. _Sit down_." He pointed commandingly at the table. "Enough stupidity, you're still shaky."

Giving Itachi a sullen look, she slid into a chair. "Are you retarded?" Sasuke asked as she sat down.

"I told you to stay out of it." Aster scowled at him, turning red with embarrassment at the condition she was in.

"I was just making an observation…" He crossed his arms, leaning on the table.

Folding her arms and leaning back into the chair, she hissed at him, "That's nice. Keep it to yourself." Despite himself, Sasuke laughed. "I'm _glad_ you think that's funny otouto." Aster muttered in a deadly way. "Obnoxious brat."

Sasuke was about to retort, but Itachi brought in the long awaited meal, dropping it down unceremoniously in front of them. He glanced at Aster as he slipped into the seat next to her. "That was _much_ easier than you made it."

"I thought I told you to shut up…" She growled half-heartedly, stirring the instant ramen with her chopsticks.

Changing the subject, Sasuke played with his food, looking at it with apprehension. "_More_ instant ramen? Is this all you eat?"

"You have something better?" Itachi mumbled, taking a small bite.

His younger sibling sighed resignedly. "No, but still…"

"Would you like to starve?" Itachi continued.

"Augh," Sasuke glared at him. "I get it, okay?"

They ate silently for a time, savoring the peace of the moment. "So," Aster started, stirring the remains of the meal. "What kind of training are you doing tomorrow?"

Sasuke looked to Itachi, waiting for his answer. It was a moment before he replied. "None."

"What?" Wondering if he had misheard, Sasuke put down his chopsticks, giving him his full attention.

Itachi sighed, lacing his fingers under his chin. "We're going to pause our training."

Clenching his fist, Sasuke met and held his eyes. "You didn't say anything about this before."

Aster watched them, tension building quickly. "Itachi…?" she looked at him nervously.

Abruptly, he stood, stretching and faking a yawn. "We can talk about it tomorrow. It's been a busy day." Itachi pushed his bowl towards the center of the table. "Last one done does dishes," he announced, promptly disappearing down the hall.

Aster and Sasuke sat, dumbfounded for a few moments, before meeting each other's gazes. Giving him a small smile, she waved him off. "I've got them tonight. Go to bed."

"You're just as much an ass as Itachi." Sasuke swept up the dishes. "The only difference is you're stupider."

Her mouth dropped open. "WHAT?!"

He snorted at her apparent awestruck horror. "You're pushing yourself too hard before you're fully recovered," he added in explanation.

Standing slowly, Aster scowled at him from under her bangs. "Next time, just say it like that. Be respectful." She rested her hand on his head. Sasuke stared at her, confused as an absurd thought raced through his head. _Is she going to pet me?_ "'Night…" she ruffled his bangs slightly before shuffling off.

Shaking his head, Sasuke carried the dishes to the sink. _She can be so odd…

* * *

_

The remnants of Team 7 awoke with the dawn, cleaning up without hesitation and following Pakkun's lead. They made their way through the forest silently with utmost stealth. Abruptly, Pakkun stopped and they all came to a halt.

"We're almost there." The small dog gave them a look of the highest importance. "His scent is much stronger and thicker through these woods."

As the dog started off again, Kakashi turned back to his now-grown students. "I want you to be wary. It's been two and half years… And do not forget the conditions under which Sasuke left."

Sakura nodded as Naruto's face fell. "Naruto…" She bit her lip, concerned about his reaction. "He might be… He might fight us again."

"I know that." He replied in passing, resetting the determined look he had been carrying all morning.

* * *

Aster and Itachi sat on the couch in the living room as Sasuke paced back and forth. "_Why_ are we _sitting_ here?"

"You're standing." Itachi answered calmly.

The adolescent Uchiha shot his elder brother a scathing look. "You know what I mean, bastard."

Aster sighed. "Didn't I tell you to be more respectful last night?" Sasuke glared in reply, still restless and deeply unsettled. Something was different, and Itachi knew what it was.

"Patience, you'll understand in a few minutes." He answered, reclining back into the cushions, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"We've wasted over half the day; a decent reason would be nice," Sasuke hissed, tightening his folded arms.

All three of them stopped, feeling presences outside the door. "Your 'decent reason' has arrived." Itachi brushed himself off, striding towards the door. Giving him one last tired look, he pushed open the door.

Team 7 stared back, with Naruto in the lead. Naruto's mouth fell open in horror. _There's no way in hell Sasuke's here!_ "You bastard!" he shouted, swinging a wild punch.

Itachi caught it and twisted his arm behind his back, stepping out the door. Shocked and disbelieving of what they had witnessed, Aster and Sasuke rushed out after them. The sunlight hit them full force and Aster held her arm over her eyes. Meanwhile, Sasuke locked gazes with a horror-struck Sakura and guarded Kakashi.

Finally, his stare fell on Naruto. "Naruto…"

"Sasuke…"

There was a minute of taut silence as Naruto's expressions ranged from relief to disappointment, and stopped on hurt. Itachi released him, watching the wordless exchange as Sasuke diverted his eyes in shame.

Kakashi broke the painful spell over them. "So… This is what has become of my former pupil?"

Itachi stepped forward before Sasuke could answer. "I trust you want not only to capture us, but an explanation?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. Ignoring it, he waved his arm back at Aster and Sasuke. "Let's go."

"Let's go?!" Aster shouted incredulously.

"Back to Konoha," Itachi finished, earning astounded looks and glares from the ninja surrounding him.

Sasuke shook his head, shooting him a smug scowl. "You planned this?"

"Not so much as saw it coming." The older Uchiha shrugged, further confusing the Konoha ninja.

"I am _**not**_-!!" Aster's protests were stifled as Itachi covered her mouth with one. Nodding his head slightly, Sasuke started to lead the way in the general direction of the Leaf Village.

Sakura jumped in front of him, arms spread out and blocking his path. "What the hell is going on? You don't honestly expect us to just let three exiled nin waltz into Konoha…?"

Itachi released a still struggling Aster, but kept hold of her wrist. "The way I see it, you don't have much choice." He told them calmly. "It's three on three. Sasuke, Aster, and I much more than any of you could handle. Look at it this way, we're surrendering, going down without a fight."

* * *

Yep. That's it. You get no more in Sight and Sound. C: The sequel is to be titled 'Redemption in Your Eyes'.. How cliche. XD Oh well. The storyline will be better than my title! 

This chapter was almost twice as long as many others. I couldn't decide where I wanted to end it, and I had a plan for how I wanted to post my fan fiction and fan art on deviant art. I've been holding off to get this 'done.' Sorry if it took a while to update, or if it's longer than is enjoyable to read in one sitting.

Anyway, how's the storyline look? XD Now everybody knows where I got the idea for my username, I jacked it from my OC! Jeez, things have completely changed from what they were in chapter one...! (I enjoy typing this.. Can you tell? CX)

So, in tribute to a long awaited 'end', REVIEW!! PLEASE!!


End file.
